Miraculous Ladybug 2D: Me amarás otra vez
by sonrais777
Summary: Después de un evento que casi cuesta la vida a Chat Noir, Ladybug se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, Félix termina por romper el corazón de Bridgette y ella se dispone a olvidarlo. Pero Félix se entera quién es Ladybug y deberá volver a enamorarla. Pero tiene un duro rival, Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok, esta historia será corta, no tanto para que no se desilusionen, hay mucho que hacer con éstos dos. Y como muchas queremos que Félix Agreste sufra. Muajajaja! Como sea, espero les guste y empezamos!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Descubrimientos.

La pelea contra el akuma terminó con la purificación de la mariposa, pero en ese momento Chat Noir veía todo negro, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su lady, llamándolo, insultándolo, y sentía cómo algo oprimía su pecho.

-¡DESPIERTA GATO TONTO!-grito desesperada a Chat Noir que estaba tendido en el suelo, ambos completamente mojados, la razón, él había recibido un ataque del akuma por ella y cayó al río Sena de donde no salió hasta que su lady lo sacó. Juntó sus labios de nuevo a la boca de Chat Noir y al fin sintió respuesta. Chat Noir escupió toda el agua que se tragó y se levantó aun tosiendo intentando recuperarse.- Chat Noir…

-¿Gato tonto?-le miró éste con sus enormes ojos pero de repente ella lo abraza.-Lady…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-le dijo entre sollozos que le partieron el corazón.- No quiero perderte, no sabría que hacer sin ti gato tonto…-Chat le abrazó también.

-Perdón.-duraron así largo rato hasta que las alarmas de ambos les recuerdan que tienen el tiempo contado.

-Debemos irnos.-dijo al fin calmada, más no quiso deshacer el abrazo.

-¿My lady?

-Espera…-cuando sonó la segunda vez ella se obligó a separarse y ver a Chat.- Chat, te veré después. Cuídate.-se fue de allí dejando a Chat Noir solo. Cuando ella llegó a su hogar se destransformó y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Bridgette…-Tikki vio a la chica esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tikki, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidada? Casi…casi pierdo a Chat Noir…-de nuevo las lágrimas asomaron sus ojos.

-No fue culpa tuya Bridgette.-Tikki se acercó a ella y le abrazó la cabeza.

-Tikki…si algo le pasa a Chat Noir…-rompió en llanto necesitaba desahogarse y esa era la mejor forma.

Chat Noir llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, le dolía el cuerpo, se destransformó y Plagg salió del anillo y fue a ver a su portador.

-Oye chico, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…-dijo tan seco como siempre.

-Por poco, de no ser por Ladybug quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Eres un idiota. Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre deben estar juntos, si uno cae el otro caerá en definitiva después. Ambos son un equipo y…y… ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

-Hay queso en el cajón…

-¡No lo puedo creer! Primera vez que te comparto de mi sabiduría y no me haces caso, bien.-Plagg fue a comer su queso y Félix miró el techo de su habitación, el abrazo de Ladybug, el sentir sus labios al darle esa respiración de boca a boca, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al recordar las lágrimas de Ladybug su sonrisa desapareció.

-Perdón my lady, me cuidaré más.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Plagg y al acercarse Félix le dio la espalda.-Amargado…

Bridgette dejó de llorar y se dedicó a arreglar todo para la escuela al siguiente día.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Tikki preocupada.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor.-ambas permanecieron en silencio y después Bridgette se detuvo en su labor.- Tikki… ¿el corazón puede latir por dos personas a la vez?

-¿Por dos personas?

-Bueno…con lo que pasó hoy, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta Chat Noir.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Pero, ¿por qué estás triste?

-Porque me gusta Félix. Y…me siento confundida.

-Oh Bridgette.-la kwami se acercó y se puso frente a ella.- Es complicado lo que sientes, pero debes pensar, ¿cuál de los dos es quien de verdad puedes entregar tu corazón? Busca tu felicidad Bridgette.-Bridgette sonríe y abraza a Tikki.

-Siempre sabes qué decir, te quiero mucho Tikki.

-Yo igual.-dijo Tikki riéndose con su amiga.

El siguiente día en la escuela comenzó normal para todos, Bridgette suspiró enamorada al tener a Félix frente a ella y el rubio aún pensaba en Ladybug.

-Muy bien chicos, para el siguiente proyecto necesito que hagan parejas, por ésta vez voy a dejar que elijan a su pareja.-dijo la maestra para gusto de todos.

-¡Félix! ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?-le preguntó Bridgette entusiasmada.

-No.-dijo de forma cortante.

-Oh, por favor, me gustaría hacer pareja contigo.

-Ya dije que no, no me molestes. O es que no entiendes qué significa la palabra "no".-Alya había visto siempre los desplantes del rubio con su amiga por mucho tiempo, y ese día ya estaba harta.

-Hey, no tienes que ser tan grosero. Bridgette sólo te pidió ser su compañero.

-Alya…-Bridgette quería calmar a su amiga pero Félix se le adelantó.

-¿Perdón? Le dije desde el principio que no quería ser su pareja, tu amiga es muy insistente o es sorda o tonta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Alya se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya me oíste, tu amiga me tiene harto con sus incesantes invitaciones y acosos, me parece repugnante que me siga a todos lados y todavía me invita sin parar a salir con ella. Me parece enfermo. No le cabe en la cabeza que a mí nunca me va a gustar. Odio las personas como ella.-habló como si Bridgette no hubiese estado allí, Alya se le quiso echar encima pero Nino la atrapó antes de que tocara a Félix, el rubio miró a Bridgette y notó como su mirada estaba en el suelo y sus hombros empezaron a temblar, unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo y sin decir más Bridgette tomó su mochila y se fue del salón.

-¡Bridgette!- Alya se soltó de Nino y corrió tras su mejor amiga. Nino se acercó a Félix.

-Félix, esa no fue forma de hablarle a Bridgette.

-Creo que ya era hora de que supiera. Como sea, Nino, ¿hacemos el proyecto en mi casa?-dijo como si nada y Nino le miró impresionado por la sangre fría de su amigo, el moreno bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

-Hoy no… te veré mañana.

-Bien.-Nino recogió sus cosas, los del salón no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por Bridgette y Chloe y Sabrina reían a carcajadas, Félix sintió las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros, decidió ignorarlas y tomó sus cosas para irse también. Plagg se asomó de su mochila y negó con la cabeza, no era momento de hablar con él, ya se daría cuenta de su error. Félix salió de la escuela donde le esperaba Natalie, subió al auto y éste arrancó, al pasar por la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng sintió una leve molestia y no sabía por qué.

Alya acarició el cabello de Bridgette que lloró con el rostro en la almohada, sus padres no habían notado que había llegado debido a un encargo que tenían que tener listo esa tarde. Consoló a su amiga y la abrazó aún en aquella incómoda posición.

-Brid, debes olvidarlo. Félix Agreste no vale la pena.

-Alya…es que me duele…

-Lo sé, cuando quieres de verdad duele. Pero ¿cuántas veces te ha hecho llorar? ¿Cinco?, ¿diez?, ¿veinte veces? No debes llorar más por él.-Bridgette se sienta en la cama y Alya toma su rostro limpiando con un pañuelo las lágrimas de sus ojos y los mocos que asomaron por su nariz, dejó que Brid se sonara la nariz de forma sonora.-¿Mejor? Brid, eres una chica con un gran corazón, ayudas a los demás, eres valiente cuando Chloe trata mal a alguno, todos en el salón te adoran, sin incluir a Chloe y Sabrina, eres talentosa, eres hermosa, y eso consta a muchos, y siempre tienes una sonrisa o una frase de ánimo para los demás.-Bridgette al fin sonríe un poco.

-Alya…

-Tienes muchas virtudes, puedes ser algo lunática pero también es adorable. Si ese idiota no puede ver la hermosa persona que eres alguien más lo verá. Y ese chico será muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

-Alya, eres la mejor.-Bridgette abraza a Alya y ambas se quedan así un rato hasta que se separan.

-Sonríe, una sonrisa siempre se ve bonita en ti.-Bridgette sonríe ampliamente y después de un momento de silencio mira su habitación.

-Alya…necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Las fotografías, el calendario, incluso algunas hojas de su diario fueron a parar al bote de la basura, Alya tomó el último recorte de la pared y lo rompió a la mitad una y otra vez, al tirarlo en el bote donde ya no cabía nada Bridgette lo hundió todo con su pie una y otra vez como si se estuviese desquitando con eso.

-Terminamos, Bridgette, ¿necesitas algo más?

-No Alya, ahora necesito estar sola, mañana te veo en la escuela.

-Está bien, pero para cualquier cosa sabes que mi teléfono lo tengo a las 24 horas del día.-Bridgette se rió de su amiga y cuando Alya se fue Tikki salió de su escondite.

-Bridgette…

-Voy a estar bien Tikki, sé que no voy a olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero ya lo he decidido. Dejaré de amar a Félix, no quiero seguir lastimándome con un amor imposible.

-Lo lograrás Bridgette, y ayer dijiste que amabas igual a Chat Noir, sin Félix podrás verificar si tu corazón puede aceptar a Chat Noir sin reservas.

-Tienes razón…ya no estaré confundida. Y voy a intentar conocer más a Chat Noir, no cometeré los mismos errores.

-¡Así se habla!-ambas se abrazaron, Tikki sabía el duro camino que su amiga enfrentaría pero igual Bridgette había dado un gran paso.

La noche llegó y Ladybug llegó a la torre, la brisa nocturna movió sus largas coletas y se sentó en la viga admirando el paisaje. Chat Noir llegó en poco tiempo y se acercó a su lady.

-Oh my lady, se ve tan hermosa como la luna que hoy nos ilumina.-le ofreció una rosa y Ladybug al voltear a verlo le sonríe y toma la rosa.

-Gracias Chat Noir.-Chat se sorprende, era la primera rosas que ella aceptaba, no pudo evitar sonreír pero al ver los ojos de su lady los nota rojizos.

-¿Ladybug? ¿Pasó algo?

-Oh.-ella se ríe a lo bajo y después responde sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa rosa.

-Nada, bueno…digamos que hoy me rompieron el corazón.-Chat Noir le miró sorprendido, un poco dolido, pero igual sorprendido.- Un chico que…me gustaba, me dijo cosas horribles, supongo que no lo culpo, intenté acercarme a él de todas las maneras posibles y al final terminó odiándome.

-¿Y por él lloraste?-preguntó molesto.- ¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo llorar? Iré ahora mismo y le romperé la cara, o mejor aún, lo dejaré colgado de la ropa interior justo aquí en la torre Eiffel.-al escuchar las palabras de Chat Noir, Ladybug empezó a reírse, una risa sincera y alegre.

-¡Eres increíble! Jaja, Chat Noir no necesito que hagas eso.-se levantó y miró a Chat Noir.-La verdad, es que alguien me empezó a gustar hace poco, me sentía confundida con respecto a ambos, pero hoy me di cuenta que esta persona en verdad me gusta, más que sólo como un compañero o amigo…

-Oh…-Chat Noir bajó la mirada, alguien más le gustaba, el corazón empezó a dolerle.- Pues, qué chico tan afortunado…yo, te deseo suerte Ladybug.-intentó irse pero Ladybug le sujeta de la cola.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues…la noche es tranquila, creo que debemos irnos a nuestra casa y…-no quería verla, de solo pensar que ella estaba enamorada de alguien que no era él le dolía. Siente cómo le jala la cola hasta ponerlo de nuevo junto a ella pero él sigue con la mirada al suelo, ¿así era como se sintió Bridgette cuando le rechazo? En verdad dolía.

-Gato tonto, déjame terminar.-ella tomó el rostro de su gatito con su mano libre.- Chat Noir, tú me gustas.-los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron.- Tú me gustas mucho, por eso, ¿me darías una oportunidad de amarte?

-My lady… ¡My lady!-la abraza y la alza mientras da vueltas en la viga.- ¡Te amo! Te amo tanto Ladybug, quiero estar contigo siempre, saber todo de ti.-Ladybug se rió y ambos se miraron a los ojos, a esa altura sus rostros eran muy cercanos, ambos sonrieron y sus rostros se acercaron más acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso dulce, tierno, su primer beso, al separarse ambos juntaron sus frentes y el corazón de Ladybug latía con fuerza. Él era el correcto, a quien entregaría su corazón.

Al día siguiente Tikki se despertó apenas sonó el despertador pero al intentar despertar a Bridgette vio que la cama estaba tendida y Bridgette entró al cuarto con el cabello húmedo y una bata rosa envolviendo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Tikki.

-Bridgette, ¿te levantaste temprano?-le dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, me siento tan bien, la verdad hacía mucho que no me levantaba sintiéndome tan…ligera. Ayer me decidí a amar a Chat Noir y me siento tan feliz, Tikki nunca imaginé que Chat Noir pudiese ser tan romántico, sus chistes son malos pero sabe sacarme una gran sonrisa.-Tikki se alegró de que su amiga al fin dejase atrás a Félix.

-Bridgette, estoy tan feliz por ti.-la vio sacar su ropa y notó que no era la que usualmente usaba.- ¡Qué bonito!

-Lo sé, me decidí a cambiar ayer, y debo demostrar mi cambio a todo el mundo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa a su kwami.

Félix despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin, al fin el gran amor de su vida le correspondía y lo mejor de todo era que lo beso. Al despertar vio a Plagg a lado suyo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, ya recibiste tu beso de verdadero amor, puedes quitarte el anillo y yo buscaré a alguien más para ser Chat Noir.-Félix le sonríe y Plagg siente un escalofrío.

-No te lo daré, seguiré siendo Chat Noir hasta que Ladybug y yo podamos conocernos sin las máscaras y ser una pareja normal.

-Bien, cómo quieras, después de todo yo aún puedo seguir comiendo el queso que me das.

Félix no respondió, se arregló y el desayuno ya no le pareció tan malo como antes, al llegar a la escuela Nino se despidió de Alya y fue a saludar a su amigo, si las miradas matasen ya estuviese siendo enterrado vivo por la futura reportera.

-Alya se ve enojada.

-Bueno, es que aún no te perdona lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Viejo, cuando dijiste esas cosas de Bridgette.-su humor decayó, recordar a su loca fan le hizo rodar los ojos fastidiado.

-Dije lo que tenía que decir, ella debe entender que no me gusta.

-Pero había formas más amables de decirle. Incluso la pusiste en ridículo frente a toda la clase y Chloe y Sabrina ya contaron a todo el instituto cómo rechazaste a Bridgette.- Félix empezó a analizar la situación, tal vez se había pasado un poco en decir esas cosas y más aún frente a todos.

-¿Crees que debería disculparme?-Nino coloca su mano en su hombro.

-Así lo creo.

-¡Alya!-la voz de Bridgette hace que ambos chicos volteen y hasta Nino se acomodó las gafas para ver a la chica. Bridgette vestía con una blusa de mangas hasta los codos de color azul marino y tenía un estampado de flores rosas que parecían flores de cerezos, la blusa era un poco larga, incluso los shorts de mezclilla apenas se asomaron pero resaltó sus largas y torneadas piernas, y sus zapatos habían cambiado a unas ballerinas negras, las usuales coletas habían desaparecido para formar una coleta alta.

-¡Oh Bridgette! ¡Te ves preciosa!-Alya abrazó a su amiga.

-Gracias Alya, desde hoy la nueva Bridgette comienza su día.

-Es perfecto, ¿me dejarías tomarte una foto?-preguntó Alya mientras ambas entraron a la escuela. Nino soltó un silbido y se acomodó la gorra.

-No lo puedo creer, vaya que está cambiada. Ven, vamos a que te disculpes.-dijo Nino casi arrastrando a Félix al salón de clases. Al entrar al salón Bridgette y Alya reían y miraban el Ladyblog, Nino empujó a Félix y éste tosió un poco para hacerse notar. Cuando Bridgette le miró desvió la vista de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

-Bridgette, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue la forma correcta de hablarte y…

-No importa.-dijo Bridgette con un tono cortante.- No tienes que disculparte.-la cara de Bridgette era de fastidio puro. Félix frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía esa chica a hacerle ese desplante?

-Como quieras.-Félix se sentó en su lugar frente a Bridgette y Nino quedó impresionado por la nueva actitud de Bridgette.

-Viejo, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, la infantil actitud de esa niña no me afecta en absoluto.-Nino no dijo nada al momento, pero el ceño fruncido de Félix decía otra cosa.

-Si tú lo dices…

Los siguientes días fueron como un sueño para Chat Noir, su dulce Ladybug recibía todas las rosas que le daba y sus patrullas tenían ese toque romántico en el que jugueteaban encima de los tejados y veían la hermosa ciudad, aparte su lady le llevaba ocasionalmente galletas, croissants, entre otras cosas y aunque como Félix no lo admitiera le encantaban, las devoraba sin pensarlo dos veces, otra cosa que le encantaba era el nuevo peinado de su lady, le quedaba purrfecto. Pero las cosas no iban del todo bien para Félix, en la escuela Bridgette lo ignoraba y sus saludos eran fríos y cortantes, al principio agradeció que la chica al fin ya no le molestase pero no entendía ahora por qué su nueva actitud le molestaba, y ahora Bridgette pasaba tanto tiempo como con Alya que como con Nathaniel, al verla sonreír con todos menos con él hizo que una fuerte molestia se instalara en su estómago. Y ese día no fue la excepción, Bridgette se despidió de Alya en la entrada de la escuela, cuando él pasó a lado de Bridgette ella frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar para irse a su casa.

-¿Aún sigues enojada?-le habló Félix y Bridgette se detuvo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me hablas a mí?

-¿A quién más?-ella le miró por un momento y siguió su camino.-Ya basta de niñerías, me parece ridículo que sigas molesta conmigo.-Bridgette se detuvo y se volteó a encarar a Félix, ella caminó hacia él apretando los puños.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que no vale la pena enojarse con tipos como tú. Me enoja el saber que desperdicie mi valioso tiempo contigo cuando pude haberlo hecho con alguien que sí se lo merece.

-Oh, te refieres a Nathaniel.-dijo con un tono despectivo hacia el pelirrojo.- Él igual que yo notará lo molesta que eres en realidad y cuando eso pase y te bote ¿también lo ignorarás como a mí?-sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Bridgette le había dado una cachetada, las mejillas de Bridgette estaban rojas por la ira que sintió en ese momento.

-Eres horrible…-casi le dieron ganas de llorar pero no, no derramaría una lágrima más por el Agreste. Ella se fue de allí dejando a Félix solo, él la vio irse y después subió al auto que le esperaba.

-¿Por qué le dije esas cosas?-dijo sin entender su propia actitud, pero en verdad le molestó que ella lo ignorase. Se tocó la mejilla y le dolió.- Quién diría que una chica pegara tan fuerte.-llegó a su hogar y se dejó caer en la cama, Plagg al verlo sí se rió de él y voló alrededor.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que te diesen esos ataques de celos?

-No seas ridículo. Eso no fue un ataque de celos.

-¿Entonces? Veamos, repasemos bien, cuando ella te ignora estás enojado, cuando hablar con el chico artista te enojas, cuando te habla con ese tonito de voz, te enojas, cuando no te mira te enojas y no olvidemos que varias veces la has buscado con la mirada cuando estás en tus sesiones de fotos y te enojas igual si no la ves. Si esos no son celos no sé lo que son entonces.- Plagg esquiva una almohada que lanzó Félix y se ríe del rubio.

-Ya cállate.-se sienta en su cama.- Me molesta su actitud, no he hecho nada malo para que sea una mocosa grosera conmigo.

-¿Nada? Veamos, aparte de la humillación pública y el rechazo absoluto una y otra vez…no sé qué más has hecho.-Félix le mira deseando tirarlo por la ventana pero tenía razón, él se lo había buscado, después de todo Bridgette no era de goma, tarde o temprano sus rechazos harían efecto. Aunque no debería importarle, Bridgette era otra de sus fans locas, en cambio Ladybug, ella era perfecta. El sonido de una explosión de lejos hace que se levante y mire por la ventana, podían verse algunas columnas de humo en la ciudad.

-Rayos, Plagg Tránsfórmame.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad era un desastre y el akuma causante era una especie de arquero, Ladybug estaba peleando contra el akuma pero Félix pudo ver algunas heridas en su lady, todo lo vio rojo y se lanzó contra el akuma sin pensarlo. Cerca de la batalla Alya llegó y empezó a grabar con su celular, el arquero disparó sus flechas a diestra y siniestra contra ambos héroes que esquivaron todas las flechas.

-¡Lucky Charm!-en sus manos apareció una charola.- ¡Chat Noir!- el felino se agachó y Ladybug movió la charola de lleno para cegar al arquero y Chat Noir aprovechó para quitarle la carcasa donde tenía las flechas.

-Un presente para my Lady.-lo lanzó hacia Ladybug y ella lo partió con su yoyo liberando al akuma.

-Gracias gatito.-ella sonrió.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-dijo al ver la mariposa oscura salir del objeto.-Yo te liberó del…-la frase quedó inconclusa al ver al arquero tomar una flecha del suelo y apuntar a Chat Noir.- ¡CHAT NOIR!- el pitido de los retes de Bridgette comienza a sonar, ella lo ignoró y se colocó frente a Chat Noir disparando su yoyo contra el arco pero era demasiado tarde, la flecha fue disparada pero dio a un objetivo diferente. Ladybug fue atrapada por Chat Noir antes de caer al suelo, la flecha sobresalía del costado atravesándola.

-¡LADYBUG!-de nuevo el sonido de los aretes. Ladybug al ver a la mariposa encima de ellos lanzó su yoyo como pudo y atrapó a la mariposa para después liberarla.

-Adiós pequeña mariposa…-tomó la charola y con sus fuerzas restantes la lanzó.-Miraculous Ladybug…-toda la ciudad empezó a ser reconstruida, pronto sus heridas igual desaparecerían pero entonces el último aviso de los aretes suena y su transformación acaba, su poder se desvanece antes de poder hacer algo por ella y Chat Noir no puede creer a quién tenía en sus brazos. A Bridgette.

-¿Bridgette?...- Félix intentó analizar la situación pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Tikki aparece y mira a su portadora herida.

-¡Bridgette!- la kwami recibió una sonrisa de la chica y después sonríe al felino y acaricia su mejilla.

-Espero no haberte desilusionado…chaton.-su mano cae fría y cierra los ojos, la expresión de Chat Noir era de horror absoluto, allí entre sus brazos tenía a Bridgette, a la chica que rechazó un sinfín de veces, a quién antes siempre sonreía a él y se ganó su odio absoluto en los últimos días, a su amada Ladybug, al amor de su vida, muriendo.

-¿Bridgette?-Alya había sido testigo de todo, la sorpresa de saber quién era Ladybug fue opacada por el miedo de ver a su amiga herida y las lágrimas aparecieron surcando su rostro. Chat Noir miró a Alya y después a Bridgette, empezó a sentirla cada vez más fría. Tenía que moverse, ¡ahora!

…

 **Para los que han leído hasta aquí, NO! No maté a Bridgette! No soy de las que matan a sus protagonistas, no se preocupen, y disculpen que no haya descrito más al villano es que quise enfocarme más en estos dos ustedes entienden. Pues ya aquí comienza el humor, ¿Félix aceptará a Bridgette? Y si es así, ¿cómo volverá a conquistar su corazón? ¿O le dirá quién es en realidad? Y todo eso lo verán en nuestro próximo capítulo! Reviews, por favor, así me animan a seguir e inspirarme, sugerencias? Son bien recibidas, tomatazos? Solo acepto pizzas! Pues bien, ahí nos leemos. Au revoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, no esperé tantos reviews en serio fue genial. Gracias a todos por aceptar esta historia! Y antes de otra cosa, Empecemos!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Buscaré su amor.

Chat Noir saltó rápidamente por las azoteas de Paris directo al hospital, en sus brazos Bridgette aún respiraba así que no debía perder tiempo.

-No te vayas… ¡Aguanta!-llegó al hospital y entró casi rompiendo la puerta de cristal.- ¡Tengo una chica herida! ¡Por favor es urgente!- gritó impresionándose de su voz y el pánico en éste. Pronto los enfermeros colocaron a Bridgette en una ambulancia y la pasaron a urgencias, Chat quiso entrar pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

-Lo siento pero no puede pasar.

-¿La salvaran? ¿Estará bien?

-Se le informará a la brevedad posible. Por ahora necesitamos los datos de la joven para contactar a algún familiar.-Chat no respondió, su mirada estaba en la puerta donde se habían llevado a Bridgette.

No tardó en llegar Alya, Tikki estaba en su mochila y buscó con la mirada a Bridgette, la podía sentir. Alya se acercó a recepción para preguntar a una enfermera.

-Hola, hace poco una amiga mía fue traída aquí, está herida y...-dijo Alya intentando estar calmada pero sus manos temblaban, la voz se le cortó.

-¿La joven con la herida en el abdomen? Claro, en éste momento la están atendiendo, pero necesitamos los datos de la joven para poder llamar a su familia.

-S-sí, yo…llenaré lo que sea necesario.-Tikki tomó un mechón de cabello de Alya para llamar su atención. Después de llenar todos los datos y saber que los padres de Bridgette estarían en poco tiempo allí siguió a Tikki hasta la azotea del hospital donde un decaído Chat Noir estaba sentado en el barandal.-Chat Noir…-el felino volteó al reconocer la voz de Alya.

-¿No han dicho nada?-ella negó con la cabeza y él cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando detener las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¡Maldición! De haber sabido…de haber puesto más atención…-le dio la espalda a Alya y ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo por detrás.

-No fue tu culpa, ella se recupera pronto, después de todo es Ladybug, ella estará bien.-pero había más en las palabras de Chat Noir de lo que parecía, de haber sabido desde el principio que era Bridgette aquella heroína valiente y osada las cosas serían diferentes, de no haber sido tan ciego, se parecían físicamente, y hasta se cambió el peinado el mismo día, incluso lo de haber roto su corazón…se sentía como el más grande idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sintió algo en su cabeza, al abrir los ojos Tikki le abrazaba la cabeza intentando no llorar como los allí presentes puesto que Alya de nuevo había comenzado a llorar.

-Bridgette es fuerte, ella estará bien…-las palabras de la kwami le hicieron sentir un poco mejor, pero la espera era horrible.

Pasaron las horas, los padres de Bridgette llegaron y al igual que Alya esperaron noticias de Bridgette, Félix se había encerrado en la azotea del lugar un momento mientras Plagg recargaba energías, el kwami miró a su portador que estaba sentado en la puerta de acceso, se veía pensativo, triste y enojado.

-Félix… ¿no vas a bajar a ver cómo sigue?

-Alya vendrá si hay noticias de Bridgette, además si me ve como Félix de seguro me sacaría del hospital.

-Bueno, eso sin dudarlo.-dijo siguiendo comiendo su queso.

-¿Por qué rayos no me di cuenta?-se dijo para sí mismo y apretó los puños.-Tantas pistas y las ignoré todas.

-Chico, las personas se equivocan.

-¡Pero yo me equivoque!-le gritó.- Yo me equivoqué al rechazarla, estaba tan ciego que no podía ver más allá de un estúpido antifaz. Y ahora Ladybug...Bridgette está abajo peleando por vivir.-Plagg suspira y se pone en el hombro de su portador.

-Oye chico, te equivocaste, metiste la pata muy hondo pero…tienes una enorme ventaja a tu favor. Tienes a Chat Noir, y ella es novia de Chat Noir.

-Pero quiero que me ame como Félix, sin usar máscaras.-el kwami rueda los ojos.

-Los humanos se complican demasiado, todo lo quieren a de inmediato. Intenta entonces enamorarla siendo tú puede tardar aunque…-miró a Félix y suspiró.- Mejor dalo por imposible.-Félix toma a Plagg y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Intentas animarme?

-¡Sólo digo la verdad!-escapa de la mano de su portador pero Félix lo mira de mala gana.

-¿Crees que no puedo enamorarla siendo Félix?

-Pues…es más fácil que yo deje el queso por un apio a que tú, como Félix, puedas conquistarla. Admítelo chico, eres una roca y eso de que te pongas a intentar conquistarla siendo ambos civiles es algo imposible.-Félix se levanta y camina hacia Plagg.

-Pues te voy a tener el apio listo porque voy a hacer que Bridgette vuelva a enamorarse de mí. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.-Plagg retrocede asustado al ver la mirada sombría de Félix, incluso le parece ver un aura oscura como si de un akuma se tratase. El sonido de los alerta, Félix se transforma y abre la puerta dejando entrar a Alya.

-Brid…ya está bien.-dijo con una sonrisa y Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

Los médicos hablaron con los padres de Bridgette, la chica tuvo suerte de que ningún órgano vital fuese dañado, pero tendría que estar en observación una par de días y después podría volver a casa. Por ahora Bridgette dormía y sus padres después de verla y darle un beso a su pequeña hija se retiraron cuando una enfermera les dijo que las horas de visita habían terminado. Pero en aquella noche un gatito negro se escabulló en el cuarto por la ventana, la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el cuarto, cuando una enfermera fue a ver a Bridgette Chat se escondió en las sombras y la enfermera se fue sin notarlo. Chat Noir se acercó a Bridgette, parecía que dormía, nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, se veía hermosa. Tomó su mano y besó su dorso, después con mucho cuidado la dejó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Eran casi idénticas con excepción de aquella obsesión a su persona, pero sus sonrisas, su valentía, esos hermosos ojos azules. Besó su frente y su rostro bajó poco a poco rozando con su nariz el rostro de su amada, la volvió a besar cerca de sus labios y con cuidado se separó, no la besaría hasta que estuviese consciente.

-My lady…mi hermosa dama.

Pasada una hora Bridgette empezó despertar, miró alrededor, el cuarto era muy oscuro, la luna apenas iluminaba un espacio cerca de la ventana pero justo en esa esquina pudo notar la figura de alguien sentado en el suelo.

-¿Chat…?

-My lady…-se acercó a Bridgette.- ¿Se encuentra bien my lady?-Bridgette miró a Chat Noir sin contestar, y de repente, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y eso alarmó a Chat Noir.- ¡My lady! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le duele algo?

-Chat…lo siento…

-¿Qué?

-Perdón por no ser como creíste que era, sólo…sólo soy una tonta chica común y corriente…soy un desastre…-Bridgette cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- Soy patética…debes estar decepcionado de mí…-Bridgette no quería ver a Chat, no quería ver su cara de decepción, no lo aguantaría. Pero siente las manos de Chat en sus muñecas, él retira sus manos con cuidado y acerca su rostro quedando a milímetros de tocarse.

-Nunca me decepcionaría. My lady… my princess, eres más hermosa sin la máscara.- la besó, un beso que al principio fue tierno pero a medida que el beso fue se fue prolongando Chat Noir buscó más en ese beso, y es que los labios de Bridgette eran su perdición. Bridgette se sonrojó, ahora parecía un tomate, no sabía cómo reaccionar al principio cuando la beso, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por aquel beso, no pudo evitar gemir cuando atrapó su labio, abrió su boca y Chat Noir aprovechó para introducir su lengua, Bridgette empezó a sentirse mareada, ese beso fue largo y apasionado, era una principiante para esa clase de besos, pero Chat Noir sería su maestro. Cuando se separaron sentía su rostro caliente.

-Chat Noir…-su voz le pareció extraña, y el brillo en los ojos del gato fue notorio en aquella oscuridad y sintió su pulgar rozar sus labios.

-Cuando te sientas mejor jugaremos cuanto quieras. Por ahora debes recuperarte.-Chat se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.- Por ahora debe dormir y descansar, vendré mañana en la noche a seguir velando por usted. Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, soy el gato más feliz del mundo al tenerla como mi ama y única dueña.-se trepó al marco de la ventana y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica.- Descansa bien princesa.-desapareció en la noche, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro yendo a su casa. Cuando Bridgette al fin reaccionó su mechón de cabello parecía ahora una antena y su rostro era del mismo color que el cabello de Nathaniel.

-¡Gato pervertido!

Al otro día cuando Alya llegó a la habitación Bridgette se encontraba consciente y riendo con sus padres.

-¡Alya!

-¡Brid!-se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.-Oh Brid, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.- los padres de Bridgette dejaron la habitación por un momento y Alya se acercó a la puerta verificando que no había nadie.-No hay nadie.-avisó y desde su mochila salió Tikki.

-¡Bridgette!

-¡Tikki!-ambas se abrazaron y luego miró a Alya.- Entonces…supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Sip, aún no me puedo creer que mi mejor amiga sea Ladybug y yo ni en cuenta. Heriste mi orgullo.-dijo fingido tono dolido y Bridgette se puso nerviosa.

-Ah, lo siento Alya es que…es que…todo era secreto y yo no sabía cómo…-Alya se ríe de su amiga y se sienta junto ella.

-Ya, tranquila, Tikki me explicó todo y entiendo, no te pongas así.

-Ah, gracias por entenderme, eres la mejor Alya.

-Pero…quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas y quiero detalles.-Bridgette sonrió nerviosa, aquello sería un largo interrogatorio.-Por cierto, los de la clase te mandan esto.-de la mochila sacó una cartulina doblada, la cartulina tenía firmas y mensajes de los todos, bueno, casi todos, incluso había un dibujo de ella hecho por Nathaniel y le encantó.

-Qué lindo detalle el de Nath.

-¿Verdad? Pidió que le dejásemos la cartulina hasta que terminara, Rose se hizo cargo de toda la brillantina que vez alrededor. Tranquila, me encargué de que ni Chloe ni Sabrina lo tocaran.-Bridgette miró cada una de las firmas y dibujos de colores, y notó que faltaba una firma.- ¿Brid?

-No pensé que me odiara tanto como Chloe o Sabrina.-dijo Bridgette al no encontrar la firma de Félix.-Supongo que me lo debí haber esperado.-dijo desviando la mirada un poco molesta por deprimirse por aquello.

-Brid…-Alya iba a hablar cuando entonces alguien toca a la puerta y Tikki se esconde. Al abrir la puerta una mujer de porte serio entra.

-¿Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?

-S-sí…-la mujer le parecía una sicaria de la mafia, cuando pasa atrás de ella entra un hombre grande que al verlo le pareció un gorila pero tenía en manos un bonito arreglo floral de rosas blancas.

-Para usted. Un presente del joven Agreste.-le da un sobre a Bridgette.- Con permiso.-cuando se fueron fue Bridgette abrazó a Alya.

-¡Alya! Qué miedo me dieron. Pensé que venían a matarme…

-Tranquila chica, aquí estamos Tikki y yo para defenderte, pero ¿qué te mando Félix?-Alya se acercó al ramo, era muy bonito. Bridgette abrió el sobre, dentro había una tarjeta blanca y con un elegante bordado plateado y reconoció la perfecta letra cursiva de Félix.

 ** _Recupérate pronto. Tu sonrisa hace falta a todos._**

 ** _Félix Agreste._**

Ambas se quedaron impresionadas al ver el mensaje.

-¿Esto es broma?-preguntó Alya y miró a Bridgette que parecía no comprender.

-Yo…no sé qué decir.-Bridgette se sintió confundida, vio el arreglo y después vio de nuevo el mensaje.- ¿Félix en serio me mandó esto?

-Oh vaya, ¿será que se dio cuenta que es un patán?

-No lo sé…yo, no quiero pensar en eso.-dejó la tarjeta a un lado.-Es un lindo gesto…supongo que sí se quiere disculpar por lo pasado.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo Brid? Dime, ¿qué paso?

-Discutimos, me dijo cosas horribles y yo…le di una bofetada.-Alya escuchó y miró el arreglo.

-¿Quieres que tire eso?

-Alya, no.-le dijo Bridgette y suspiró.- Creo que también me disculparé por el golpe apenas lo vea.

-Es lo correcto.-dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite y viendo la tarjeta.-Por ahora Bridgette lo importante es que te recuperes y descanses, no habrá Ladybug por algunos días.

-Pero Tikki…-Alya es ahora la que interviene.

-Nada de peros jovencita.-dijo cruzándose de brazos la morena.-Desde hoy te tomas unas vacaciones y Tikki se viene conmigo para que no se te ocurra una tontería.

-Pero Chat Noir…es que no quiero dejarlo solo.-Alya nota un ligero sonrojo en su amiga y se acerca de nuevo para después sonreír.

-Oh, ya entiendo. No quieres dejar a tu amado Chat Noir solito.

-¡Alya!-la pobre de nuevo parecía un tomate.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo son novios? Bridgette quiero todos los detalles, y me refiero a todo.

-¡ALYA!-no importa cuánto reclamase, Alya no la dejaría en paz esa tarde.

Cuando todo se puso oscuro de nuevo Bridgette estaba casi dormida, había esperado a Chat Noir pero al parecer no iba a venir. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral del sueño escuchó un ruido y al abrir los ojos se topó con los ojos del felino.

-Chat…

-Oh que mala princesa, abrió los ojos antes de poder despertarla con un beso.-dijo el felino.

-Gato tonto.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Miau, princesa, eso sería un sacrilegio.-entonces ve el arreglo de rosas.- Qué bonito, ¿acaso tengo competencia?

-Claro que no.-respondió Bridgette rápidamente.- Es de un compañero de clases. Mira, todos me mandaron esto.-ella se estiró un poco para tomar la cartulina y no pudo evitar quejarse y hacer una mueca de dolor, Chat Noir se puso junto a ella.

-Tienes que cuidarte.

-Lo siento… ¿te fue bien en la patrulla?

-Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero te extrañe.-se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo sonreír a Bridgette.

-Apenas me recupere te haré compañía chaton.

-No pienses en eso…-le dio otro beso pero en la mejilla y después se acostó en su regazo para empezar a ronronear.

-Oh vaya, ¿estas ronroneando?

-Los gatos ronronean cuando están cómodos. Y yo estoy muy cómodo con mi ama.

-Eres un gatito tonto.-empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su novio, Chat cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto pero entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y miró el arreglo que destacaba entre la oscuridad…y lo odio.

-Las rosas blancas no son tan bonitas como tú, aunque ninguna flor te hace justicia my lady.-dijo acurrucándose más.

-Son bonitas, fueron un regalo.

-Pues a mí no me gustan. ¿Segura que quien te las mandó sólo es un amigo?

-Chat, tranquilo, no seas celoso, y no es un amigo, es sólo un compañero de clases.-la respuesta directa de Bridgette le dolió, pero tenía razón, ni siquiera eran amigos, aunque una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Chat Noir satisfecho por la respuesta, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Entonces puedo estar tranquilo.-después de un rato Chat Noir se levantó al escuchar un bostezo de Bridgette. Su rostro somnoliento le pareció adorable y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.-Descansa, ya te recuperarás y cuando eso pase volveremos a jugar en Paris.-la acostó y la arropó.- Dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches Chat Noir…-dijo con voz cansada antes de dormir, Chat se fue a su hogar, cuando se destransformó se sentó en la cama y Plagg fue a comer su queso.

-Me muero de hambre. Y eso que no utilizaste el Cataclysm porque sino…-notó a Félix pensativo y bufó.- ¿Y ahora que te traes?

-Me estoy volviendo loco.-respondió seco.

-¡Milagro! Al fin te diste cuenta, y dime, ¿cómo te llego esa revelación?

-Estoy celoso…

-¿Celoso? ¿Pero de quién?

-De mí mismo.-Plagg lo miró sin entender.

-¿Perdón?

-Cómo Félix estoy celoso de Chat Noir que puede hablar con ella y hacerla sonreír, y como Chat Noir me puse celoso por el ramo que como Félix le mande.-dijo concentrándose en algún punto de la pared y Plagg le miró confundido.

-Los humanos son extraños, yo por eso prefiero el queso.

-¡Tsk!-chasqueó los dientes y se levantó para ponerse el pijama, no sabía que sentir, ni qué pensar, pero en definitiva estaba decidido a conquistar a Bridgette siendo Félix. Aunque…Chat Noir no dejaría ir a su novia.

….

 **Celoso de su otra personalidad, pues decidí eso debido a que Bridgette o Marinete tienen complejo de inferioridad con Ladybug, y Félix o Adrien usan la transformación para liberarse, pues bien, quise que él sintiera que compite con otra persona, o sea, Chat Noir, pero no se preocupen que habrá más competencia por Bridgette. Como sea, espero les haya gustado, un gustazo! Dejen reviews! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, en serio no esperaba tantos reviews y…estoy feliz! X3 Muchas gracias a todos y gracias por los que siguen esta historia y los que dejaron reviews. Y empezamos con un nuevo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, Félix sufrirá poco a poco. Como sea, Empecemos!**

….

Capítulo 3.

Oportunidades.

Bridgette se cambió de ropa, ya estaba harta de la bata y la comida del hospital y agradecía que al fin pudiera regresar a su casa, pero tendría que reposar otro día antes de poder ir a la escuela y no hacer ningún esfuerzo físico considerable por la siguiente semana. Suspiró y vio el arreglo de rosas blancas y otro nuevo arreglo, girasoles, sus favoritos, y cortesía de Félix Agreste. Le gustaron mucho y aunque esta vez no había ninguna tarjeta de por medio sintió que ese regalo significó más de lo que significaría un simple "Mejórate".

-Definitivamente debo pedirle disculpas.-dijo al recordar aquella bofetada, sintió tristeza al recordarlo y suspiró. Se puso un sencillo vestido sin mangas de color azul cielo y se dejó el cabello suelto.

-Bridgette.-su madre le llamó desde la puerta sonriendo.- Cielo ya podemos irnos.

-Qué alegría, ya extraño mi cuarto.-se puso unas sandalias blancas y salió del hospital con sus padres, el Sol ahora le parecía más brillante, su padre cargó ambos arreglos florales que serían acomodados y puestos en agua por su madre.

-Bridgette, ¿cuál de éstos dos quieres en tu cuarto?-preguntó su madre y Bridgette contestó enseguida.

-Los girasoles, mamá.-al llegar a su hogar aspiró el dulce aroma del pan y después subió a su habitación y le pareció extraña, se sentó en la cama, ya que algo muy importante faltaba allí. Tikki. Cuando su padre dejó el florero con los girasoles, ella tomó su teléfono y marcó a su amiga.- Hola Alya, ya salí del hospital.

-Oh Bridgette, me alegro tanto, siento no haber ido al hospital pero no pude faltar a clases. ¿Ya estás en tu casa?

-Sí, ya volví. Y extraño a Tikki.

-Espera…ella dice que igual te extraña, pero ya no podemos hablar, ya es hora de entrar a clase, terminando la escuela iremos enseguida a verte.

-Muchas gracias.-colgó y suspiró, estar sin hacer nada era completamente aburrido, así que bajó a ver a sus padres.- Mamá, papá…

-¿Qué pasa tesoro? ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó su padre, siempre tan sobreprotector, ella negó y respondió.

-Estoy bien papá, solo que…quisiera ayudar en la panadería.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer trabajos pesados Bridgette.

-Lo sé papá, pero ¿podría ayudarlos al menos en la caja registradora?-ambos padres se miraron y asintieron.

-Está bien hija, pero nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la panadería.

-Claro.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al menos así estaría entretenida mientras Alya venía con Tikki.

Pocos clientes vinieron, sólo conocidos que preguntaron a Bridgette si se sentía mejor, ella respondía con ánimo que estaba bien, a los clientes se les contagió el buen humor de Bridgette y pedían cosas simples como madalenas, pan con fruta o éclairs. Gracias a esas cortas pláticas el tiempo parecía ir más rápido para ella, por eso cuando vio el reloj y supo que Alya vendría en cualquier momento sintió una emoción extrema. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Bridgette recibe al cliente con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-casi le da un ataque al ver a Félix en la tienda.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo como siempre con aquel tono seco y se aproximó a Bridgette que se sintió un poco nerviosa. Le iba a pedir disculpas, ¡pero no tan pronto!

-Buenas tardes… Félix, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Vine a verte.-Bridgette cree que escuchó mal. Pero no le contesta, deja que él hable.-¿Te gustaron las flores que te mande?

-S-sí, son muy bonitas. Me gustaron mucho los girasoles, digo, las rosas son igual de hermosas pero… ¿cómo supiste que los girasoles son mi flor favorita?

-Lo escuché por ahí. Me alegra que te gustaran.-una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio y Bridgette por un momento creyó ver mal.

-Ah, ya veo…-un incómodo se posó entre ambos.- Félix, quisiera disculparme por haberte pegado, no fue correcto y…

-Está bien, creo que me lo merecía.

-¡N-No! No fue así.- aquello era extraño, Félix parecía más hablador que de costumbre y además admitía que él tuvo la culpa… ¿acaso estaba akumatizado?

-No importa ya. Me alegro que ya te encuentres bien.-Félix se recarga en la barra acercando su rostro al de Bridgette que retrocedió un poco.-¿Cuándo volverás a la escuela?

-P-Pasado mañana.-Bridgette intentó sostenerle la mirada pero aquello le pareció de más incómodo.

-Entiendo.-su mano fue hacia el cabello de Bridgette y tomó un mechón de su cabello.- Te ves bien con el cabello suelto, muy hermosa en realidad.-la pobre quedó estática, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿Aún soñaba en el hospital? Muchas posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza y que apenas notó cuando el rubio se acercó más con intención de besarla.- Bridgette…-pero antes de poder hacer algo Bridgette toma una galletita de la barra y la mete en la boca del rubio.

-¿Te gustaría probar nuestras nuevas galletas de avena con banana? ¡Son buenísimas!-Bridgette se mueve rápidamente y toma una canasta con una selección de galletas.- ¡La panadería está dando ésta rica selección de galletas a nuestros clientes más leales! ¡Tómalo como un regalo!- Félix aún ni terminó de masticar la galleta que ella le puso en la boca cuando recibe esa canasta de sus manos y antes de darse de darse cuenta ya lo había empujado fuera de la tienda.- ¡Muchas gracias por las flores te veo en la escuela!-dijo atropellada y cerró la puerta tras de él. Después de tragar la galleta se voltea a la panadería. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Iba a entrar nuevamente pero vio a Alya cruzar la calle, debía retirarse, se fue con la canasta en la mano y escuchó a Plagg reírse en su mochila.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!

-Cállate.-dijo con clara molestia, pero había comprobado al menos que la chica no le era del todo indiferente, podía ponerla nerviosa.

Apenas Alya llegó Bridgette abrazó a su amiga y subieron a su cuarto no sin antes avisar a sus padres. Al subir de la mochila de Alya, Tikki sale y abraza a Bridgette.

-¡Bridgette!

-Tikki, te extrañe mucho. Me sentía muy solita.

-Yo te extrañe más Bridgette.-Alya se ríe un poco de la escena.

-Ambas son tal para cual, por cierto, me pareció ver a Félix "amargado" Agreste salir de aquí, ¿es eso o me equivoqué?-la expresión de Bridgette fue de shock total cuando tomó a Alya de los hombros.

-Alya…creo que Félix ha sido akumatizado.

-¿Qué?

Un par de horas después de Alya y Bridgette seguían sentadas en el diván comiendo unas galletitas y té cortesía de los señores Dupain-Cheng, habían analizado la situación pero ningún resultado les convencía.

-Veamos…-comenzó Alya con libreta en mano.- Puede ser que se sintiera culpable de haberte maltratado y un akuma se instaló en él.

-Pero un akuma cambia por completo la apariencia del afectado. Y se ve…como él.-ambas suspiran y Tikki las miraba mientras comía una galleta.

-¿Y si es un akuma especial?

-No lo sé…-entonces Tikki decide romper la tensión.

-¿Y si Félix se dio cuenta que le gusta Bridgette?-ambas chicas le miraron con grandes ojos antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Tikki eso es imposible!-respondió Bridgette aun riendo pero Alya dejó de reír y notó los girasoles en el cuarto, sabía que fueron un regalo del rubio y su expresión cambia a una más seria.- ¿Alya?

-¿Y si es cierto?

-…Alya con eso no se juega.

-Sólo digo, cabe la posibilidad que tras tu accidente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que tiene sentimientos por ti, digo, suena loco pero es viable.-Bridgette frunce el ceño y se levanta mirando hacia su ventana.

-Pues eso es imposible, Félix Agreste nunca demostró tenerme algún cariño o siquiera algo de compañerismo en clase. Y aún si él sintiera de verdad algo por mí yo ya tengo a Chat Noir, Chat Noir me ama y yo lo amo a él.

-Pero fue después de que Félix te rechazara que lo aceptaste, ¿no?

-No exactamente, empecé a sentirme confundida por mis sentimientos hacia ambos y cuando Félix me humilló abrí los ojos, sentí que una venda se cayó de mis ojos.

-Pues poniéndolo así prácticamente Félix quedó fuera de la jugada.

-Exacto.-respondió Bridgette volviendo con su amiga.

-¿Y ya no sientes nada por Félix?-Bridgette bajó la mirada triste.

-Te mentiría si no. Siempre voy a tener algo de esos sentimientos del pasado, porque fue mi primer amor y me dolió mucho, pero ahora puedo amar y sentirme amada con Chat, puedo confiar en él.-sonrió al nombrar al felino y Alya sonrió igual al ver a su amiga tan enamorada.

-Entonces no le hagas caso a Félix.

-Ya no puedo ignorarlo como antes, podríamos tal vez…ser amigos, pero no más que eso.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión sabrás qué hacer.-le dijo Tikki terminando de comerse su galleta.- Ahora Bridgette debes descansar, Ladybug debe estar recuperada por si un akuma vuelve a atacar.- ambas amigas se rieron, Tikki era muy protectora con su portadora.

Esa noche Chat Noir estaba listo para hacer su jugada, Félix al principio parecía pelear consigo mismo para transformarse pero después de lo ocurrido esa mañana quería ver a Bridgette. El felino llegó a la panadería y se escabulló por la ventana de la chica notando la figura de Bridgette.

-Buenas noches prince...sa- se quedó sin aliento, la dulce chica le daba la espalda mientras se estaba poniendo su pijama y de inmediato se tapó el pecho desnudo con su blusa de tirantes negra.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!-gritó molesta y muy apenada pero Chat sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola princesa, veo que llego en buen momento.-quiso acercarse pero Bridgette toma con una mano unas tijeras.

-Acércate un poco más minou y dile adiós a tu cabello.-Chat se ríe y retrocede.

-Bien, mantengo mi distancia.-dijo poniendo ambas manos enfrente divertido por la situación.

-Y voltéate.-le ordenó Bridgette, él hizo caso y esperó a que su lady.-L-Listo.-cuando volteó sintió algo parecido al celo en los gatos, esa pequeña blusa de tirantes se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y tenía un diminuto short morado, además el cabello suelto.-Puedo decir que se ve purrciosa mi bella princesa.

-Gracias Chat, ¿te fue bien en la patrulla?-se sentó en el diván y Chat aprovechó para dejar caer su cabeza en el regazo de su lady.- ¡Chat!

-Sólo busco algo de cariño por mi arduo trabajo.-Bridgette se rió y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su novio.

-Eres un gatito mimado.

-Si mi lady me mima estoy feliz.-empezó a ronronear mientras Bridgette pasaba sus dedos por sus rubios y suaves cabellos, entonces notó el florero con los girasoles, una parte de él se alegró que los hubiese conservado y puesto en su habitación pero Chat Noir torció un poco la boca y se aferró en las caderas de su lady.

-¿Chat?

-Conservaste las flores.-le dijo abrazándola un poco más.

-Ah, sí. No podía tirarlas, fueron un regalo y…me gustan mucho los girasoles, son mi flor favorita.-él lo sabía pero el cómo lo supo se lo llevaría a la tumba, porque no iba a decir que se entró al cuarto de la chica e inspeccionó hasta su computadora violando su privacidad.

-My lady, estoy celoso.-dijo más serio y soltó a Bridgette para verla directo a los ojos.-Ahora quiero mimarte.

-¿Mimarme?-antes de poder reaccionar Chat Noir toma el rostro de Bridgette y la besa, un beso suave que poco a poco empezó a volverse más intenso, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y Bridgette le dio acceso total a su boca, ambas lenguas se encontraron en una danza apasionante. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno pero Bridgette tardó más en reaccionar cuando Chat Noir pasó su lengua por su mejilla y bajó a su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos y al llegar a su clavícula rozó los dientes antes de dedicarse a besar esa parte dejando marcas en su cremosa piel. Bridgette comenzó a suspirar y el nombre de Chat salía de sus labios, su corazón latía como loco y sus caderas se alzaron cuando sintió las manos de Chat en su cadera, ambos cuerpos se rozaron y Chat Noir sintió que perdería el control de sus movimientos, colocó su mano tras su nuca y Bridgette envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero antes de volver a besarse…

-¡Bridgette!-la madre de Bridgette subía por las escaleras y al abrir la escotilla encontró a su hija de espaldas trabajando en una chaqueta.

-¡Ho-Hola mamá!-dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonriendo.

-Querida, te preparé un té para que puedas dormir bien, ¿te sientes bien?

-¡De maravilla! Y gracias mamá, ya me tomó el té apenas de éstas últimas puntadas.-su madre le sonrió y dejó el té en su escritorio.

-Buenas noches Brid, descansa.

-Gracias mamá, igual.-cuando se fue Bridgette suspira de alivio y se dirige a la ventana donde Chat había salido, él felino había subido arriba y ella igual subió admirando el paisaje frente a ella.- Es una vista preciosa, me gusta subir aquí cuando quiero algo de paz.

-Tiene razón, creo que tienes la mejor vista de Paris desde tu casa.- Chat se acercó a ella y le abraza, el aroma de Bridgette era delicioso y Chat podía estar así por mucho tiempo.

-¿Chat?

-Sólo un poco más…-aspiró el cuello de Bridgette y un fuerte sonrojo aparece en el rostro de la chica.

-N-No hagas eso…

-¿Por qué? My lady huele exquisito.-besa su cuello y la chica se estremece.

-Chat…-el felino la vio a los ojos, el rostro de Bridgette con ese color era algo que lo tentaba a tomarla. Pero antes de poder hacerlo el sonido de una patrulla rompe el encanto.

-Justo en mi parte favorita. Bueno my lady, debo irme, los akumas tal vez descansen pero los malhechores no.-besa su frente y le dedica una sonrisa.-Descansa.

-Chat, cuídate por favor. Cuando me recupere pronto volveré a hacer las patrullas contigo.-el felino amplió su sonrisa.

-Esperaré con ansias ese día.-un beso rápido y el felino se fue encima de los tejados, al bajar de allí Bridgette suspiró, le sería difícil no ser Ladybug por unos días. La risa de Tikki la devuelve a la realidad y Bridgette al notar a la kwami se sonroja de nuevo y su mechón se tensa.

-T-T-Tikki, tú nos…nos viste…ha-ha-haciendo…

-Tranquila, estuve oculta en tu armario, pero la próxima vez les daré más privacidad.

-¡TIKKI! ¡Ya suenas como Alya!-la kwami se ríe y vuela cerca de su portadora.

-Pues parece ser que Chat Noir dejó su huella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mírate en un espejo.-Bridgette va al espejo de su tocador y la sorpresa que se lleva hace que quiera golpear a Chat Noir, en su cuello había pequeñas marcas rojizas como si un mosquito la hubiese picado, gruñó y sacó la cabeza por la trampilla del tejado.

-¡CHAT NOOOOOIRRR!

Bridgette regresó a la escuela, esta vez con un nuevo conjunto de ropa puesto que el anterior quedó arruinado, ahora vestía una blusa sin mangas de cuello alzado color rosa pastel, unos short de mezclilla negros y unas zapatillas deportivas, y su cabello volvía a tener las dos usuales coletas. Sus compañeros la saludaron y ella agradeció por el bonito regalo de aquella cartulina con las firmas de todos. Pero Alya había notado algo en su amiga.

-Brid, ¿por qué estás usando una blusa asi? Hace calor.

-Eh, pues…por nada en especial, y yo la verdad tengo un poco de frío.-contestó Bridgette nerviosa y Alya le miró sospechosa.

-¿En serio?

-Bridgette.-la voz de Félix hace que Bridgette voltee.

-Buenos días Félix.-dijo un poco nerviosa no olvidando lo que pasó en la panadería.

-Es bueno ver que estás mejor.

-S-sí, ya estoy mejor. Gracias…-Félix notó el cuello de la blusa, de alguna forma le disgustó, primero, porque tenía que ocultar las marcas que le había hecho anoche, y segundo, porque él deseaba ver esas marcas y que todos vieran que ella era suya. Su cabeza era un lío.-Ammm, Félix…-Bridgette notó el ceño fruncido del chico, debía hablar ya que el chico parecía molesto.- Te quería agradecer de nuevo por los regalos y…bueno…

-No fue nada.-contestó Félix relajando su expresión.

-No, si significaron mucho, y…-al verla así le pareció tierna, ¿cómo no se había fijado antes? Pero antes de decir algo más son interrumpidos.

-¡Bridgette!-Nathaniel se acerca a la joven y Bridgette le sonríe al artista, cosa que no agradó a Félix.

-¡Nathaniel! ¿Cómo estás?

-Y-Yo estoy bien, pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupado Nathaniel y Bridgette se ríe para calmar al pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, me siento bien, no me pasó nada grave.-dijo para no preocupar a los demás.

-Me alegro…-Nathaniel coloca su mano en el hombro de Bridgette.-Estoy feliz de que nada grave te pasara, me hubiese puesto muy triste.

La escena era muy tierna entre ambos, Nathaniel estaba sonrojado y Bridgette enternecida por la preocupación de su amigo. Alya grababa todo cuando sintió a Nino chocar con ella.

-Nino,¿ qué te pa…?-pero no terminó de hablar cuando notó la cara de espanto del moreno y al ver al rubio entendió su miedo. Félix Agreste tenía la expresión digna de un asesino, su ceño fruncido parecía estar oscurecida con una sombra y lo podía jurar, el ambiente se volvió más frío. Félix avanzó un par de pasos hacia la pareja, Alya presintió lo peor, pero la expresión de Félix cambió y al estar a lado de Bridgette bajó el cuello de su blusa.

-Oh, Bridgette, parece ser que tienes problemas con los mosquitos.

Las caras de todos denotaron sorpresa absoluta al ver las marcas en su cuello, nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera Alya, y Bridgette, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

…

 **Es todo un celoso…bueno pues espero les haya gustado, y el próximo capítulo los rivales aparecen y la lucha comienza. ¿qué pasara? Y… ¿A cuántas se les fue el corazón por aquel beso? ¿Debería explotar más ese aspecto? Como sea! Dejen sus reviews, opiniones, acepto pizzas, no tomatazos, Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una disculpa por no actualizar, pero el calor por aquí me estaba quemando la cabeza. Como sea, espero les guste, tuve que cambiar la clasificación por obvias razones que leerán después. Ante todo, gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio me hacen feliz. En fin, empecemos!**

…

Capítulo 4.

Rivales.

Desde lo ocurrido con las marcas Bridgette quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, Alya y algunas de las chicas quisieron saber acerca de aquellas marcas pero Bridgette se negó, aunque Alya fue muy insistente en saber el origen y terminó confesando, su amiga era una experta interrogadora y más porque Tikki estuvo a punto de decirle todo con punta de detalles. Miró a Félix que estaba frente a ella leyendo la lección, habían pasado cuatro días del incidente y suspiró, no podía enojarse con él, pensó que era una picadura de mosquito, o eso dijo él.

-Yo opino que lo hizo a propósito.-le dijo Alya mirando al Agreste con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alya no creo. Félix no haría eso.

-Mmmm si me pongo a pensar en la teoría de Tikki yo sí creo que lo hizo a propósito.

-¿Todavía siguen con eso?-Alya creía que Félix se había enamorado de ella, pero Bridgette aún no lo creía.-Él no sería capaz de hacer eso, además fue muy amable en prestarme algo de maquillaje que usan en las sesiones de fotos.-era verdad, Bridgette vestía ahora una blusa sin mangas blanca y las marcas estaban bien escondidas gracias a ese maquillaje. Alya aun así miró al Agreste desconfiada. Bridgette le da un golpecito en las costillas y ambas volvieron a la lección antes que la maestra les dijese algo. Félix disimuladamente miró hacia atrás y volvió de nuevo a ver el libro. Cuando la campana sonó Félix notó de inmediato aquella cabellera roja moverse hacia Bridgette y él volteo para ver a la chica.

-Bridgette. ¿Tienes las notas que te preste de química?

-Ah, sí claro.-Nathaniel estaba detrás de Bridgette, el primero en ganar su atención ganaba.

-¿Quieres que te preste los apuntes de Física?

-Oh, no te preocupes, Alya me prestó sus apuntes…

-¿Entiendes el tema nuevo?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Pues…no muy bien.

-Si deseas puedo explicarte el tema.- dijo levantándose de su lugar y poniéndose frente a Bridgette que le miró sorprendida.

-Claro, sería…

-¡Bridgette!-al voltear ve a Nathaniel que le dedica una dulce sonrisa.- Lo siento Bridgette pero, ¿pu-puedo hablar contigo? Es importante.

-Claro Nath, Félix ¿podemos dejar las lecciones para después?

-Tengo un horario muy apretado.-dijo de forma seca.

-Oh...entiendo.-Bridgette bajó la mirada y Félix miró a Nath, el pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y a cambio se ganó una sonrisa burlona del Agreste.- Félix…

-¿Sí?-Félix sonrió un poco a Bridgette.

-Yo…le pediré a alguien más que me enseñe la lección de física, tienes un horario apretado, es verdad, por eso no deseo molestarte. Pero gracias por la ayuda, eres muy buen amigo.- Félix se petrificó, la chica volteo a ver a Nath que ahora sonreía.- ¿De qué deseas hablar Nathaniel?

-Vamos a otro lugar.-colocó su mano en el hombro de Bridgette y Félix lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando ambos salieron del salón ahora quien sonreía burlón era Nathaniel.

-Maldito tomate.-salió del salón, Nino y Alya habían visto la escena completa y Nino suspiró.

-Pobre Félix…

-¿Pobre? Se merece más castigo por haber despreciado a Brid.-dijo Alya cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh vamos Alya, no puedes ser tan fría.

-Lo soy cuando es sobre Félix, además ni que se haga ilusiones, porque Bridgette ya tiene novio.

-De eso no nos quedó duda cuando regresó.- Alya casi lo fulmina con la mirada y Nino se rasca tras la nuca.- Digo…pero aun así Félix está interesado en ella, lo puedo jurar.

-Pierde su tiempo. Brid está muy enamorada de su chico, y no creo que a él le guste que su novia sea rodeada de otros chicos.

-Pues al ver esas marcas…-Alya lo volvió a fulminar.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que eso fue un shock para todos!-el moreno suspira.- Espero que a Félix le vaya bien.-susurró para que su novia no le escuchase.

Bridgette miró sorprendida a Nathaniel que esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

-¿Modelo? ¿Yo?

-S-Sí, verás, la escuela hace este concurso de arte y pues…me gustaría que tú fueras la modelo de mi pintura, ofrecen una beca en la Academia de Artes y por eso…p-por favor Bridgette, te lo pido de favor.

-Bueno pues…-Bridgette lo piensa pero sonríe.- Siempre me han gustado tus dibujos, eres muy talentoso Nathaniel, aunque no sé si sirva como tu modelo.

-¡Serviras!-le dijo emocionado y se apenó por ello.- T-Tú eres muy bonita, yo estoy seguro que…contigo mi pintura será la ganadora.-Bridgette se sonrojó por el cumplido y asiente.

-Muy bien, acepto, espero ser una buena modelo para tu pintura, ya tengo ganas de verla.-dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo, ya no se distinguía su cara de su cabello.

-G-Gracias Bridgette, eres muy buena.

Se despidió de Nathaniel, fue a los casilleros pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, abrió su casillero para dejar un libro y al voltear casi se asusta al ver nada más que a Chloe y Sabrina.

-Vaya Bridgette, al parecer has estado muy ocupada.

-No sé de qué hablas Chloe.-quiso evadirla pero Sabrina se puso enfrente de ella. Entonces Chloe la empuja a los casilleros.- ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-le reclamó Chloe.- No creas que no hemos visto que te la pasas tonteando con los chicos.

-¿Qué? Estás loca, yo no he hecho eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Haciendo tu papel de víctima, "Oh miren, tuve un accidente, ¿no pueden ayudarme?"-dijo haciendo una patética parodia de Bridgette.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-intentó irse pero Chloe la toma del brazo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Lejos de una loca como tú!-esta vez fue Sabrina quien la empujó a los casilleros y Bridgette no pudo evitar esta vez resentirse del costado, no estaba del todo recuperada.

-¡Tú no te vas hasta que yo te diga! Y no creas que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. Primero Félix con sus notas, luego en gimnasia Kim, en matemáticas Max y ahora…-tomó aire y apretó los puños.- Nathaniel con el concurso.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo del concurso?

-Por favor, mi padre es uno de los jueces. Obvio que lo sabría primero.-miró amenazante a Bridgette.- Así que más te vale que dejes de actuar, eres demasiado patética que tienes que hacerte la víctima.-Bridgette no pudo más y empujó a Chloe que cayó al suelo.

-¡Tú eres la patética rubia oxigenada! ¡Tú lo que tienes es que estás celosa porque mis amigos se preocupan por mí y tú solo tienes a Sabrina que se arrastra a tus pies!-le gritó sin importarle si le escucharon o no. Chloe enrojeció de la ira, se levantó para darle una cachetada a Bridgette pero una mano la detiene.

-Lo siento pero a una dama no se le debe de tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa.- un chico castaño y alto había detenido a Chloe y aun no soltó la muñeca de Chloe.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Suéltame, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

-Definitivamente no una dama.-apretó la muñeca con fuerza haciendo chillar a Chloe y después la soltó, el chico se acercó con una amplia sonrisa a ambas chicas.-Esto es una advertencia, no se metan con ésta chica, porque si lo hacen me olvidaré siquiera que son mujeres.-ambas terminan por irse no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Bridgette, la peliazul miró al chico, vestía unos jeans, camiseta blanca y azul y en definitiva era más alto que ella, casi como Kim.

-Gracias…yo, yo me llamo…

-Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, ¿a que sí?- ella le miró confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Acaso no reconoces esta hermosa cara Brid?-ella lo miró, cabello castaño, ojos azules, esa sonrisa de bobo…

-Oh cielos… ¿Claude?

-¡YYYYYY tenemos a una ganadora!-dijo haciendo un ademán de tener un micrófono en mano y presentando a Bridgette.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-ella lo abrazó y el chico le revolvió el cabello.- Claude, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-No hace mucho, pequeñita, oh vaya.- miró a Bridgette de los pies a la cabeza.- Estás igual de enana.-Bridgette hizo un puchero y le golpeo el hombro.

-¡No es mi culpa que tú crecieras tanto!-dijo molesta pero al final ambos rieron y ella hace una mueca de dolor y se toma el costado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es que hace poco salí del hospital y…

-¿Hospital? ¡¿Cómo que hospital?! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Esas harpías te hicieron algo verdad? Déjame buscarlas para darles una lección.

-Olvídalo, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a inscribirme a ésta escuela, y me alegro de haber venido a buen momento.

-¿Es en serio?-Bridgette sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amigo.- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ojala estemos en el mismo grupo!

-Eso espero enana.-de repente el estómago de Claude suena y Bridgette se separa de él y se ríe.

-Ven, te invito a almorzar a mi casa, mamá estará contenta de verte.

-¿De veras? Brid, eres un salvavidas, no sabes cuánto extrañe los dulces de tu familia.-dijo como queriendo llorar, Bridgette se ríe y ambos salen de la escuela directo a la casa de Bridgette.

Al llegar a su habitación Félix lanzó la mochila a la cama y se dejó caer, sabía que se había ahorcado solo al decir lo de su horario, pero creyó que así Bridgette aceptaría ir con él a la biblioteca en vez de ir con aquel cabeza de tomate. Plagg salé de la mochila y vuela hacia su queso riéndose de su portador.

-Oh cielos, la forma en que te rechazó, debí haberlo grabado con tu celular, espera… ¡lo tengo grabado!- Félix lo miró deseando lanzarlo por la ventana.

-Maldito gato, me alegra que te agrade mi sufrimiento, ya quiero ver el tuyo cuando no comas queso durante los siguientes tres días.-Plagg le miró y le volvió a sonreír.

-No lo creo, si quieres ver a tu preciosa noviecita por las noches me seguirás dando mi queso, sino, bueno, arréglatelas como Félix.-se vuelve a reír pero su risa es ahogada al ser atrapado por Félix, la ver al muchacho creyó que un akuma lo había poseído.

-Bien, muy bien, entonces vamos a hacer algunos experimentos.-la voz de Félix era aterradora y Plagg comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Q-Qué experimentos?

-Quiero probar si los kwamis sienten igual que los humanos, y además…tu cola ¿no es demasiado larga?-de su mochila sacó unas tijeras y Plagg empezó a chillar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aquella noche Bridgette se preparó para ir a dormir poniéndose su pijama, pero antes de dormir sacó un álbum de fotos y con Tikki veía aquellas fotografías y se reían. Al escuchar que tocan la ventana Bridgette dejó el álbum a un lado y abre la ventana.

-Buenas noches prince…-la ventana se cierra en su cara y Chat la abre tomándose la cara.- ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de las marcas?

-¿Molesta? No…estoy furiosa.-ella gruño pero Chat Noir se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

-Lo siento princesa.- ella se relajó en sus brazos.- La próxima vez las dejaré en un lugar donde no se puedan ver.-el mechón de Bridgette se tensó y su cara se puso totalmente roja.

-¡Chat!-el felino se rió pero no soltó a Bridgette hasta que notó el álbum de fotografías.

-¿Qué ves my lady?

-Oh, veía con Tikki unas fotografías viejas.-Bridgette se sentó en el diván y Chat Noir aprovechó un espacio para sentarse atrás de ella, a Bridgette no le dio otra opción que estar encima de las piernas de su novio para acomodarse.-Chat, ¿no estás incómodo?

-Al contrario, me gusta tenerte así.- uno de sus brazos se pasó por la cintura de Bridgette y ella se sonrojó y su mechón formó un corazón.

-B-Bien.-empezó a mostrarle el álbum a Chat, por alguna razón Tikki había desaparecido.- Ésta soy yo en el jardín de infancia, y aquí estoy yo en mi cumpleaños número siete…

Chat Noir miró el álbum de fotografías, Bridgette era una niña de lo más adorable cuando pequeña, de mejillas sonrosadas, con una gran sonrisa en cada foto y viendo el amor de sus padres hacia ella, sintió un poco de envidia al verla con sus padres, Bridgette volteó para ver a Chat y para sorpresa del felino ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Princesa?

-No hablamos mucho de ti, ¿verdad?-la sonrisa que le dio hizo que el corazón del minino latiera con fuerza.- Si tienes algún problema, algo que quieras contarme yo estaré para ti.-Chat la abrazó y cerró sus ojos.

-Claro…gracias Bridgette.-quería besarla nuevamente, quería aprovechar ese momento de intimidad pero algo captó su atención en el álbum.- Princesa, ¿quién es ese niño?-dijo a la foto donde Bridgette se tomaba de la mano de un niño.

-Oh, es mi amigo Claude, nos conocimos desde el jardín de niños y fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que se mudó en la secundaria.

-Ah ya veo.-sonrió aliviado.

-¡Y hoy mismo me lo volví a encontrar! ¡Se acaba de inscribir en la misma escuela que yo!-Chat Noir sintió una piedra en el estómago.

-Ah, ¿de veras?

-Sí, estoy tan feliz, Claude es como un hermano para mí, como nuestras madres eran amigas nos veíamos casi todos los días, jugábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, y hasta nos bañábamos…

-¡No quiero oír más!-el pobre Chat Noir se toma la cabeza como un desesperado.

-¡Chat! No seas exagerado, además éramos niños.-el felino miró a Bridgette con el ceño fruncido.

-My lady, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo le fue en la escuela?

-Ah, bien, bueno…-dudo un poco.- Pasaron cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Pues…hoy mi amigo, Félix, ya te conté de él, me ofreció ayuda para entender un tema de física pero le tuve que decir que no, porque mi otro amigo, Nathaniel me pidió un favor.

-Oh my lady, no se preocupe, ¿no le he dicho que soy un experto en física?-se jactó de sí mismo y Bridgette se ríe.

-Oh, entonces voy a pedirte clases minou.

-Cuando quieras…Y, ¿qué tipo de favor te pidió tu amigo?-se notó interesado en ello.

-Oh, me pidió ser la modelo de una pintura que va a hacer, es para un concurso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese cabeza de tomate de tomate te pidió qué!-Bridgette le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Chat, ¿qué te pasa?

-My lady, no quiero que…

-Chat Noir, ¿estás celoso?-el felino se muerde la lengua.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? My lady esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.

-Entonces no tienes que ponerte así, ayudaré a mi amigo, y no tienes que gritar.-Chat Noir torció la boca.- Bueno, también tuve problemas con unas chicas, pero en ese momento Claude llego a salvarme y…-Bridgette siente cómo Chat Noir la abraza pegándola a él.- ¿Chat?

-My princess, usted me ha hablado de otros chicos desde que llegué, merece un castigo.

-¿Eh?

Chat Noir besó su nuca, Bridgette se estremeció por aquel beso, el felino comenzó a besar su cuello desde atrás pasando su lengua y saboreando la piel cremosa de su lady, las manos de Chat Noir comienzan a subir poco a poco rozando sus senos y atrapándolos entre sus garras haciendo gemir a Bridgette, ese sonido hizo que Chat quisiera escuchar más, empezó a mover sus manos, aún con el traje puesto y la blusa de tirantes de Bridgette podía sentir perfectamente la forma del seno, Bridgette se estremecía por ese contacto y Chat mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-C-Chat… ¿qué haces?

-Tranquila, no dejaré marcas en algún lugar visible.-una de sus manos se adentró a su blusa, rogaba con que no usase algún sujetador para dormir y…lotería, atrapó lo que buscaba y Bridgette gimió más fuerte ante aquel contacto directo, ¿quién diría que era así de sensible? Siguió moviendo sus manos, una sobre la tela y otra bajo la tela, estimulando a su amada que no paró de suspirar por él, abrió un poco los brazos y la dejó moverse para verse las caras y poder besarse, un beso apasionado, en el que ambas lenguas parecían luchar entre sí, ella se volteó por completo, y como estaba encima de las piernas del felino no había ningún problema con el espacio, siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva, pero no iba a terminar allí, Chat Noir bajó al cuello de Bridgette trazando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula y bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, la tentación era grande, quería poder ver esos perfectos montes frente a él, comenzó a subir la tela y cuando notó la curvatura de sus senos… el celular de Bridgette suena devolviendo a la chica a poner los pies en la tierra.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién será a estas horas?

-No contestes.-dijo Chat de mala gana abrazando a Bridgette, ella suspira y se levanta dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-Puede ser una emergencia, tal vez sea Alya.-Chat Noir gruñó y Bridgette contestó su teléfono.- ¿Hola? … ¡Claude qué sorpresa!-las orejas de gato se mueven y se acerca de inmediato a Bridgette, la chica al verlo le dio la espalda.- Ajá… ¿mañana? Qué bien, entonces espero que toquemos en el mismo grupo. Sí… ¡ah!-Bridgette se cubre la boca al sentir las manos de Chat sobre ella. Al voltear ve cómo el Chat empieza a acorralarla contra la pared.

- _"¿Bridgette? ¿Pasa algo?"-_ preguntó Claude desde el otro lado de la línea.

-N-No, nada, es que…me sorprendió un gatito negro…-Chat Noir la besó, un beso corto pero necesario.

- _"¿Un gato? Yo prefiero a los perros. Un gato araña todo".-_ Chat bajó sus labios, lamió el cuello de Bridgette que se estremeció y tuvo que acallar un gemido.

-S-Sí, te entiendo…

- _"Y ¿es tuyo el gato?"_

-A-Algo así él viene a mi casa y yo…-Chat bajó su rostro a sus senos, frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar aún con aquel chico y sin más lamió el pezón erecto que sobresalía de la tela.- ¡Ah!

- _"¿Brid?"_

-N-No te preocupes es que…es que el gatito me sorprendió.-su voz empezó a sonar temblorosa y Chat Noir como si fuera un niño pequeño sin importarle la estorbosa tela comenzó a succionar donde había mordido.- T-Tengo que c-colgar…te veré ma-mañana, adiós.-colgó el teléfono y sujetó la cabeza de Chat intentando alejarlo de ella.-C-Chat…ya basta…Chat.-gimió de nuevo con fuerza, las manos de Chat fueron buscando adentrarse a la blusa cuando entonces siente algo que le golpea la cabeza.

-¡Miauch!-Bridgette le había pegado con el celular en mano.- Princesa eso dolió.

-Gato pervertido…-la respiración de Bridgette era agitada y su rostro de un color rojo.- ¿Cómo….Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?-si esperaba una disculpa eso no pasó, el minino sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-A que fue excitante.

-¡GATO PERVERTIDO!-Chat Noir huyó por la ventana esquivando todas las cosas que su adorada peliazul le lanzó, él se rió y se fue dejando a una muy molesta Bridgette.

Bridgette al llegar a la escuela suspiró, apenas entró al salón de clases notó las miradas de Chloe y Sabrina, rodó los ojos y al ir a su lugar Chloe pone el pie y Bridgette tropieza, pero antes de tocar el suelo siente un brazo fuerte que la rodea y al voltear ve a Félix.

-Félix…

-¿No te paso nada?

-N-No, gracias.-bajó un poco la mirada, Félix asintió y después volteó a ver a ambas chicas, parecía que quisiera quemarlas allí mismo.

-Ten cuidado.-su mano acarició un poco la cabeza de Bridgette, ella se sorprendió ante ese gesto y al levantar la vista se encontró una pequeña sonrisa del Agreste, su mechón de cabello se tensó al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, pero todos tuvieron que tomar su lugar cuando la maestra entró a la clase.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy se va a integrar un nuevo compañero a la clase. Por favor, todos denle la bienvenida.-la puerta del salón se abre y deja ver a un apuesto chico castaño, Chloe y Sabrina se tensaron al verlo y Bridgette no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días, me llamo Claude, espero que podamos todos se amigos.-al ver a Bridgette pasó de largo a Félix que de inmediato lo reconoció como el "amigo" de Bridgette, el chico se apoyó en la mesa y sonríe.-Hola enana, creo que nos tocará estudiar juntos.

-¡Claude!-se ríe y se levanta para abrazarle, de repente siente cómo alguien la toma del hombro y la separa, al voltear vio a Félix que la pegó a él, ella le miró confundida, pero Félix miró con el ceño fruncido a Claude mientras el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, no muy lejos Nathaniel también se había levantado y mirando a ambos chicos enojado. Bridgette no entendía la situación, pero Alya observó a cada uno de los chicos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aquello sería de lo más divertido y problemático para su amiga.

….

 **Bien! Para el próximo capítulo veremos lo que hacen los chicos para llamar la atención de la chica y a cierto felino hacer de la suyas con su novia. Espero les haya gustado. Como sea, dejen sus reviews, no acepto tomatazos solo pizzas, y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la demora pero el calor por aquí es mortal y con mis actividades diarias me deshidrato demasiado…por eso en esta temporada tardare un poco en actualizar, pero obvio no dejare la historia y habrá un capitulo mínimo por semana. Como sea, primero que nada agradezco a todos su apoyo y la cantidad de reviews, en serio, no pensé que esta historia pegara tanto y hasta ando en el borde las lágrimas…como sea, dejando a un lado el sentimentalismo *snif!* Comencemos!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Pinturas.

Chat Noir besó el ombligo de su amada Bridgette que tembló en sus brazos gimiendo en voz baja, poco a poco sus labios fueron subiendo topándose con el sostén de color azul cielo que le quedaba purrfecto, mordió un poco por sobre la tela obteniendo un gemido más fuerte, quería quitar la estorbosa tela pero esa noche no era su primer objetivo, besó los labios de Bridgette que le recibió gustosa y su lengua bajó hasta su cuello donde sus blancos dientes pronto se encajarían y…

-¡NO!-un golpe en la cabeza y Bridgette le miró molesta.- Sé lo que tramas y no te voy a dejar.-le dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y empezando a abrocharse su blusa.

-Miau, my lady no sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que sí, piensas dejarme de nuevo marcas para mañana. Sólo porque Nathaniel va a pintarme…

-¡Esa es una buena razón para dejar una marca! Ese chico debe saber su lugar.-se abrazó a la cadera de Bridgette y empezó a ronronear, ella suspiró y empezó a acariciar su suave cabellera rubia.

-No seas celoso…yo te amo Chat, y no me iré con otro chico.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no sabías que los gatos somos territoriales?-Chat Noir ronroneo gustoso al sentir los delgados dedos de Bridgette cerca de sus orejas, pero sus ojos fueron directo hacia el área de trabajo de su novia, allí había un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo sin mangas y con una tela vaporosa encima de la falda, un diseño hermoso que haría ver a la dulce Bridgette más hermosa, pero no quería que cierto chico cabeza de tomate le pintara, la vería todo el tiempo para ver cada trazo y sombra y…esas cosas de artistas que ahora no le importaban.

-Adivina que gatito, mañana vuelvo a patrullar.-Chat se levantó para verle a la cara.

-¿Es en serio? Oh my lady no sabe lo feliz que estoy.-la abraza con fuerzas feliz pero entonces se separa.- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?-Bridgette sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de su novio.

-Estoy bien, me hicieron unos exámenes y dijeron que estaba perfectamente, la herida sano bien. Así que mañana puedo estar contigo minou.

-No hay nada que quiera más, y prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Porque por mi culpa tú…-ella de inmediato le besa para callarlo y al separarse le mira a los ojos.

-No fue tu culpa, de nadie, yo también me cuidaré más, te lo prometo.-ambos sonrieron y Chat le dio un beso rápido.

-Entonces lo prometemos. Ya es tarde y my lady debe ir a la escuela. Descansa…-rápidamente salió por la ventana y fue a su casa, al entrar por su habitación la transformación terminó y Félix se dejó caer en la cama, Plagg por otra parte fue directo a su amado queso.

-Oh, te extrañe tanto, no te he comido desde hace un par de horas.-empieza a comer su queso y Félix suspira agobiado.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes?

-Todo…el estúpido de Nathaniel va a retratar a Bridgette, el amiguito de Bridgette la sigue a sol y sombra y yo…desde lo que pasó con ese idiota no sé qué decirle a Bridgette, todos mis planes se fueron al carajo por culpa de ese tipo.

-Bueno, pero el cómo le vas a explicar el por qué la pusiste junto a ti con ese abrazo es cosa tuya, tú tuviste la culpa por ponerte celoso.-el felino se ganó una mirada asesina del Agreste.- No me mires así, es la verdad.-Félix se cubre la cara con la almohada y suspira, pero después de unos momentos se quita la almohada y Plagg retrocede asustado.

-Mañana les voy a dejar en claro quién soy yo.-dijo con una voz escalofriante que Plagg juró tenía eco.

-Cada vez das más miedo…

Bridgette llegó radiante a la escuela y con una caja de cartón rectangular bajo su brazo, Alya saludó a su amiga y la pequeña chica de coletas le mostró el contenido de la caja, el vestido azul listo para ser usado.

-¡Oh Brid! Es precioso, Ya quiero verte con él puesto.

-Gracias Alya, me tomó mucho trabajo, y como tuve mucho tiempo libre…fue bueno que lo terminara hoy, porque Ladybug regresa.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Tendré pronto nuevas actualizaciones y eso sí, no importa si eres mi amiga, todo el mundo debe saber lo increíble que eres.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga Lady Wi-fi.

-Gracias, gracias. Pero quiero un día de estos un paseo por encima de Paris.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es ese horrible trapo que tienes en manos?-Chloe sabía cómo romper con el buen ánimo de todos, Bridgette guardó el vestido y cerró la caja.

-Nada que te importe.-le respondió Bridgette.

-No me digas que esa cosa tan fea es lo que vas a usar para la pintura, qué patética, déjame adivinar, tú lo hiciste y ¿así quieres ser diseñadora?-Alya se pone frente para defender a su amiga.

-Estás celosa de Bridgette porque Nathaniel le pidió a ella que fuera la modelo de su pintura y todos la verán en ese precioso vestido. ¿O acaso crees que nadie se dio cuenta cuando le dijiste a Nathaniel que tú serías su modelo?-Bridgette no sabía nada de eso pero al ver la cara que puso Chloe era obvio que la respuesta de Nathaniel había sido no.

-¡Yo sólo ofrecí mi gran belleza al arte! No tengo la culpa que el idiota de Nathaniel sea un ciego.

-¿Al arte? Tú no sabes nada de arte Chloe, fue tu enorme ego el que terminó lastimado cuando Nath te rechazó para la pintura.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo soy la hija del alcalde! ¡Yo merezco un retrato más que ésta estúpida hija de panaderos! ¡Yo…!

-Chloe.-la voz de Félix la calla y al voltear Chloe y Sabrina se paralizan un poco al ver la mirada del Agreste.

-Fé-Félix, buenos días…

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar?-le cortó el Agreste.- Tu voz es demasiado molesta para todos.

-Pe-pero…

-Y deja en paz a Bridgette, te pones sola en ridículo.- las mejillas de Chloe se colorearon por la repentina ira que sintió contra la peliazul.

-¡¿Tú también?! ¿Por qué todos están de lado de la estúpida de…?-Chloe se congeló al sentir la mano de Félix tomar un mechón de su cabello, el Agreste no era agresivo pero sería capaz de hacer una excepción. Chloe sintió miedo al ver los ojos de Félix, se sintió frente a algún animal salvaje.

-Te sugiero que guardes silencio, te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarla. Mi paciencia tiene un límite Chloe y tú estás a punto de sobrepasarla.-dicho aquello Chloe retrocedió, miró por última vez a Bridgette molesta y se marchó con Sabrina que temblaba de miedo.

-Wow, Félix, ¿quién lo diría?- Alya miró un poco sorprendida al rubio.- Supongo que te debemos una.

-Nada de eso.-le respondió Félix con su usual tono frío, pero vio a Bridgette.- ¿No pasó nada?-Bridgette tardó un poco en procesar la preguntar ya que la actitud de Félix le había impresionado.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, digo, gracias a que interviniste no pasó nada.-ella apretó contra sí la caja del vestido y Félix asintió.

-Bien.-se iba a marchar cuando Bridgette se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

-Ammm, Félix, lo que pasó con Claude, quería preguntarte ¿por qué hiciste eso?-él quería gritarle que fueron por celos, pero no dejaría salir ese lado de Chat Noir, él puso su mano en el hombro de ella y se acercó a su oído para que Alya no escuchase.

-Yo también soy tu amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué a mí no me abrazas también?-Bridgette se sonrojó, aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, ¿Félix Agreste le pedía que le abrazara? Se había quedado estática, las palabras no salían de su boca y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo. Félix al ver la reacción de Bridgette quiso abrazarla pero pasó su mano por su cabeza acariciándola.- Te veo luego Bridgette.-empezó a caminar y se detuvo.- Ah, ese vestido se te verá muy bien.-al voltear sonrió de nuevo y Bridgette sintió que su corazón saltó, él se fue y la pobre Bridgette se tuvo que dar a sí misma una bofetada para reaccionar.

-D-Definitivamente está akumatizado.-Alya se rió al escuchar a su amiga.

-Yo diría enamorado.-susurró Alya que la llevó al salón, apenas entraron Brid es atrapada por Claude que la abraza con fuerza.

-¡Brid!-a la pobre casi se le fue el aire pero se separó un poco.

-C-Claude, buenos días.

-Muy buenos días mi pequeña señorita, ¿amaneciste bien? ¿Soñaste conmigo?

-Claude no seas tonto.-le sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué llevas allí?

-Oh, es un vestido que usaré para un retrato y…-el chico tomó la caja y la abrió.- ¡Claude!-le regañó y le quitó la caja.

-Wow, apuesto que te verás hermosa en él. Y hablando de eso, ¿te podría pedir un favor? Necesito que me hagas un pedido especial, una prenda especial y…

-Oh, claro, podré tomarte las medidas luego.

-Oh claro pero…

-¡Buenos días, Bridgette!-la voz de Nathaniel fue más fuerte de lo normal pero fue para atraer la atención de la chica.

-Nath, buenos días, hoy traje el vestido y todo lo demás, ¿a qué hora quieres empezar?

-Hoy después de clases, tengo un lugar perfecto para trabajar los dos solos…

-¡ALTO!- Claude se puso frente a ambos.- Brid, como tu mejor amigo…

-¡Hey!-se quejó Alya.

-Bien, como tu mejor amigo varón no puedo dejar que estés a solas con otro chico.

-¿Qué?-Bridgette no entendía qué pasaba pero Nath sí y encaró a Claude.

-Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres?

-Su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños y no voy a dejar que ella, con ese vestido, esté a solas contigo.-Claude le sonrió burlón a Nathaniel que se mostró claramente molesto. Bridgette miró a ambos y suspiró.

-Claude, no va a pasar nada, Nathaniel me va a hacer un retrato para un concurso. Nada más.-el castaño miró a su amiga y después sonrió.

-Entonces voy con ustedes.

-¿Qué?-Nathaniel quedó perplejo.- Claro que no, vas a molestar y a distraer a Bridgette.

-Seré su guardaespaldas, además quiero verificar que hagas un buen trabajo con MI Bridgette.-Nathaniel rechinó los dientes, Alya parecía divertidísima con la situación hasta que mira a Félix entrar al salón y su cara se transforma en una de puro espanto.

-¿Tu…Bridgette?-al voltear todos retroceden un paso, aun cuando la expresión de Félix fuera un ligero ceño fruncido había algo en el ambiente que les hizo tener cuidado, de repente el aire se sintió gélido. Claude reaccionó y encaró al Agreste abrazando a Bridgette.

-Por supuesto, Bridgette es más que una amiga para mí.-la pobre chica se sonroja un poco por lo penosa de la situación, Félix malentiende ese sonrojo, se acerca y separa a Bridgette de Claude ahora siendo él que la pegue contra su pecho.

-Pues también es mi amiga. No es exclusiva de ti.

-Dejen en paz a Bridgette ustedes dos.- dijo Nathaniel que tomó a Bridgette del brazo para separarla del rubio, los tres se miran como si en cualquier momento fuesen a arrancarse las cabezas y Bridgette estando en el centro de tanta negatividad no pudo más.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAA!

Nathaniel preparó el lienzo y las pinturas, Claude miró por la ventana del lugar y Félix estaba sentado con un libro en mano. Los tres se encontraban en un viejo y abandonado estudio, donde Nathaniel había preparado toda la escenografía, había un diván en el centro de color verde satinado, en el fondo las cortinas blancas daban un toque de inocencia a lo que sería el retrato, había telas, muebles viejos y latas de pintura alrededor del lugar. Los tres varones no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que Alya apareció.

-Brid ya está lista, y más les vale comportarse.-les advirtió la morena a todos pero más al Agreste que desvió la mirada, no entendía cómo Nino tenía una novia como ella. Pero los tres quedaron pasmados al ver a Bridgette, el vestido se ajustaba a su cadera perfecto, el escote de corazón moldeaba a la perfección su pecho, una tela vaporosa bajaba por la falda que estaba por encima de las rodillas, los tacones de mediana estatura hacían ver sus piernas más torneadas, había soltado su cabello por completo y para sorpresa de todos tenía un maquillaje ligero que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era. Ante el silencio de todos Bridgette comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-¿Me veo muy mal?

-¿Estás loca? Te ves preciosa.-le dijo Claude que se acercó a Brid pero Nathaniel se le adelantó y tomó la mano de Bridgette.

-Estás perfecta, ven, vamos a empezar.-dijo antes de que alguno de los otros dijese algo más pero Félix se había quedado mudo ante la belleza de Bridgette y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Nathaniel observó a Bridgette sentada, parecía una especie de aparición celestial, comenzó con los trazos más simples, enfocándose en el fondo y después poco a poco adhiriendo más elementos a Bridgette, dejó el lápiz a un lado y después comenzó con la pintura, tomó un pincel y sin apartar vista de Bridgette el pincel se deslizó por el lienzo, nuevos colores y combinaciones se adherían al cuadro. Claude miró de forma alterna el cuadro y a Bridgette mientras que Félix no dejó de ver a la chica, el cuadro le importaba poco. Nathaniel no se dio cuenta del tiempo pero otros sí, Bridgette se movió un poco incomoda en el asiento y Félix se levanta de su lugar.

-Hay que parar.- Nathaniel le miró molesto quitando la vista de la pintura.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué quieres parar?-Félix ignora al artista y se acerca a Bridgette.

-Bridgette ya está cansada, deberías al menos ser más condescendiente con tu modelo.- Nathaniel observó a Bridgette, la chica bajó la vista apenada y él suspiró.

-Descansemos un rato. Perdón Bridgette…

-No te preocupes Nath.- le contestó la siempre amable Bridgette.-Es mi culpa.

-No digas eso.-le dijo Félix y tomó su mano con delicadeza para que se levantara del diván.-El artista debe ser más consciente del modelo, has estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición, ve con Alya a tomar algo.- Bridgette asintió lentamente y fue con Alya, sintió sus pasos un poco torpes, tal vez por estar tanto tiempo sin moverse.

-Vamos por algo y regresamos, no tardamos.-les dijo Alya a los chicos y cuando ellas se fueron el silencio se hizo más profundo entre ellos hasta que Nathaniel suspiró frustrado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué vinieron?-preguntó mirando a ambos chicos.

-Yo vine porque Brid es mi amiga.-dijo Claude con una sonrisa burlona.- Y no quería dejarla sola.-Nathaniel gruño a lo bajo y luego miró a Félix.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué razón tienes de estar aquí Agreste?-el rubio miró a Nathaniel de forma despectiva.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Vino por Bridgette, es obvio.-dijo Claude acercándose a ambos.- Sino ¿por qué hizo aquella escena cuando entré al salón de clases?-Félix fulminó al castaño con la mirada pero éste no se dejó intimidar.

-Lo que haya entre Bridgette y yo no es asunto tuyo.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Brid es MUY importante para mí, y si puedo evitarlo no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes dos se acerque a ella.-Félix reaccionó y tomó de la camiseta a Claude.

-¡Atrévete tú…!-no pudo completar su amenaza cuando ambos son bañados en pintura amarilla, al voltear Nathaniel sostenía una de las latas que había regadas en el lugar.

-¡Yo no voy a dejarla a ninguno de ustedes tampoco!-los tres chicos se miraron unos a otros y sin decir más los tres se lanzaron contra sí. Empujones, golpes, pintura volando de un lado a otro, lo tres chicos no se detendrían hasta que solo uno quedara en pie.

Bridgette regresaba con una bolsa llena de bebidas y botanas para los chicos y Alya revisaba las nuevas actualizaciones que había hecho a la página del Ladyblog.

-Espero tener una entrevista exclusiva de Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos, podrían hablar de su relación.

-Alya, no creo que Chat tenga tiempo para eso.

-Y dime, ¿aún no sabes quién se esconde bajo el antifaz del gato?

-No, pero prefiero que me no me lo diga, ya es bastante peligroso que él sepa quién soy yo. Y no deseo presionarlo…

-Oh amiga, entiendo, y dime, Chat Noir ¿es celoso?-Bridgette se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-N-No…cómo crees.-Alya se rió de su amiga, en serio a veces no sabía mentir.

-Bien, lo capto, pero deberías tener cuidado, aquí tienes a tres chicos que son una bomba de tiempo porque les gustas.

-Alya no digas eso, Nath es un buen amigo, Claude es como un hermano para mí y Félix…Félix es también un amigo, uno reciente.-sonrió un poco y Alya pasó su brazo alrededor de su amiga.

-Tranquila, sé que es difícil porque Félix fue tu primer amor y esas cosas, si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, en serio, ¡lo que sea!, aquí estoy para ti.

-Gracias Alya, sólo por eso hablaré con Chat para ver si te puede dar esa entrevista.

-¡Genial! ¿Y puedo preguntarle que hacen a solas?

-¡Alya!-la pobre Bridgette tenía el rostro por completo rojo. Al llegar Bridgette abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.- Les trajimos algo de…-pintura, la chica fue bañada en pintura azul, verde y roja. Tiro la bolsa con los bocadillos, todos se congelaron al ver a la dulce chica borrar esa sonrisa y reemplazarla con una expresión de ira total.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAAAAS!

Ladybug tenía el ceño fruncido, aún con la hermosa vista que la Torre Eiffel les regalaba de la ciudad, la chica aún seguía enojada y una prueba de lo ocurrido aquella tarde era los restos de pintura que aún perduraron en su cabello.

-My lady…-Chat Noir sentado a lado de su novia no sabía que decirle, por suerte él sí logró retirarse la pintura por completo gracias a los productos de la piel y el cabello que Natalie le dio sino...

-Lo siento Chat, mi día fue horrible.

-Ya lo veo, éste color verde no te queda para nada en el pelo.-acarició ese mechón de cabello, Ladybug suavizó su expresión y se apoyó en el pecho de su minino.-L-Ladybug…-se puso un poco nervioso a la acción de su amada.

-Extrañaba estar así contigo. Este es nuestro lugar especial.- Chat sonrió enternecido por sus palabras y la abrazó.

-Te amo my lady.

-Y yo a ti Chat Noir.

Chat miró a Ladybug que cerró los ojos, la abrazó con fuerza deseando que aquel momento perdurara, pero tenía miedo, aunque no le gustara tarde o temprano la máscara caería y vería a Félix, una parte de él deseaba seguir siendo Chat Noir siempre y la otra, la parte de Félix Agreste, haría lo que fuera para que ella se enamorara de nuevo de él, porque con o sin máscara, estaría dispuesto a proteger a su amada.

…..

 **Ufff! Que calor…pero al menos pude actualizar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, para la siguiente Félix va a… *se da sola una bofetada* Nada de spoilers, lo siento. Vamos ya a la mitad de esto, pero los capítulos serán un poquito más largos de aquí en adelante, no se preocupen. Como sea, un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me muero…necesito un café helado. Por eso me vino la inspiración en éste capítulo, las cosas se pondrán buenas. Agradezco mucho los comentarios y reviews, este capítulo va a estar un poco largo así que espero lo disfruten y aparece alguien….bueno mejor lean. Gracias. Y Empezamos!**

….

Capítulo 6.

Besos sabor a café.

Una hermosa noche en Paris donde los enamorados podían estar juntos contemplando la belleza de la ciudad, tomarse las manos y jurar amarse contemplando la brillante luna llena. Y los grandes héroes de Paris no eran la excepción.

-Disculpe, ¿aún sigue abierto?-la mujer de la florería que apenas iba a cerrar casi grita al ver al famoso Chat Noir tras de ella. En poco tiempo el felino tenía en manos un hermoso ramo que incluía girasoles, claveles blancos y rosas amarillas. Llegó a la torre donde su lady esperaba sentada en un viga contemplando la hermosa ciudad.-Para usted my lady, aunque cualquier ramo palidece ante su belleza.-Ladybug rodó los ojos pero aun así sonrió.

-Gato coqueto.

-Solo con usted.-notó cómo su lady tenía a lado suyo una canasta.- Eso es…

-Oh, bueno, como hemos estado tan tranquilos estos días pensé que podríamos tener un picnic.-los ojos del felino brillaron y tomó las manos de Ladybug.

-My lady, debemos planear la boda lo antes posible.-ella no pudo evitar reír y liberó una de sus manos para tocar la frente de Chat cuando quería separarlo de ella pero esta vez no lo separo.

-Minou, aún falta mucho para eso. Sé paciente.-tomó el yoyo y lo lanzó arriba para subir a la parte del mirador de la torre.- Te espero.-le guiño el ojo y Chat tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Eso fue un sí? ¿Eso fue un sí?-miró hacia arriba y una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de seguir a su amada, al darle alcance ya había puesto un gran mantel de cuadros azules y blancos en el suelo y comenzó a sacar lo que había traído.

-Que bien, aún está caliente.-sacó algo envuelto y el gato al acercarse la ve desenvolver un quiche.

-¡Un quiche!

-Sí, también traje té helado, jugo, un brioche, patatas gratinadas y chevré chaud.*

-¿Todo lo hiciste tú?

-Sí, bon appetit Chat.-el gato no lo duda y empieza a comer casi engullendo la comida, como Félix no tenía oportunidad de comer esos deliciosos platillos pero como Chat tenía la ventaja que su novia le cocinara esas delicias.

-¡Mmmmmm! My lady, cásese conmigo, viviremos en una linda casita con muchos gatitos y mariquitas.-Ladybug se ríe y Chat Noir la abraza.

-Chat, somos muy jóvenes.

-No me importa, mi propuesta no tiene fecha de expiración.-comienza a ronronear y eso hace que su lady le acaricie la cabeza.

-¡Estás loco!

-Lo estoy, y estás enganchada a este gato. Y no acepta devoluciones.

-¡Chat!-ella se ríe, su mano acaricia su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla.-Te amo.-esas palabras hacían que Chat Noir se sintiera el gato más afortunado de todos, la abrazó un poco más cerrando los ojos y ronroneando.-Chat, me encanta que seas así, pero la comida se va a enfriar y…

-¡La comida!-de inmediato se separa y se lleva un pedazo de quiche a la boca.- Esto es el cielo…

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que no te dejaban comer estas cosas, ¿por qué?-Chat Noir le miró y notó en los ojos azules de la chica aquella curiosidad de saber más de su gato, él sonrió y bajo los hombros.

-Pues…digamos que me mantienen en una rigurosa dieta, por eso no me dejan comer estas cosas, hago ciertas cosas que dependen de mi buen físico.

-De tu físico…-se imaginaba que tal vez sería algún deportista como su compañero Kim, o tal vez… ¿modelo? De solo imaginárselo en alguna revista con aquella sonrisa coqueta le hizo sonreír, definitivamente compraría todos los ejemplares como lo hacía con…Félix. Movió un poco la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-No, nada, sólo intenté imaginarme qué clase de vida llevas.-Chat Noir tomó un poco de pan y miró a su novia.

-En realidad mi vida es demasiado solitaria. Te conté que mi madre murió hace ya varios años y casi no veo a mi padre. Es muy triste.

-Pero dijiste que tenías amigos.

-Un par, mi mejor amigo es todo lo contrario a mí, en realidad lo envidio un poco, tiene esa libertad que yo desearía todo el tiempo y no solo cuando soy Chat Noir y una amiga que…bueno, es demasiado efusiva pero admiro su determinación en hacer las cosas, su carácter alegre, su valentía y…-al voltear ve que Ladybug tenía las mejillas infladas y desvía la vista de su novio.

-Oh, así que la admiras.-dijo con un claro tono celoso. Chat Noir se ríe y la abraza.

-My lady no se ponga celosa, usted es la chica más hermosa, valiente, determinada y dulce de todas.-aun así las mejillas de ella permanecieron infladas.

-Más te vale gato tonto, porque si no olvídate de que te vuelva a cocinar.

-¡No my lady! ¡Lo digo en serio!-dijo espantado por la amenaza que abrazó más fuerte a su novia.

-¡Chat! ¡Me aplastas!-el sonido de las sirenas de la policía hace que ambos se levanten y miren hacia la ciudad.

-Creo que la noche no será tan tranquila como pensábamos.

-¿Listo chaton?

-Por supuesto bichito.-ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a donde les guiaban las patrullas

Bridgette llegó a la escuela cansada, bostezó y apenas entró al edificio Alya le abrazó.

-Brid, me alegro que llegaras, me enteré de lo de anoche, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… no fue la gran cosa, sólo un payaso loco que lanzaba pelotas explosivas.- volvió a bostezar.- No dormí mucho anoche.-se talló los ojos y Alya suspiró.

-Debiste haber comprado un café antes de venir.

-Quiero un latte…-ambas entraron al salón y Brid notó a Nathaniel y a Claude que apenas le vieron sintieron un escalofrío, y es que desde el incidente con la pintura nunca pensaron que la dulce y pequeña Bridgette tuviese una derecha tan buena, todavía les dolían las muelas.-Buenos días.-ella suspiró cansada. Nathaniel se acercó un tanto tímido.

-Bu-Buenos días Bridgette.-saludó con una distancia prudente.

-Hola Nath.- al ver la distancia de tres pasos que había entre ellos suspiró.- No te voy a pegar, tranquilo.-Nathaniel se ríe un poco nervioso y se acercó a Bridgette.

-Yo…en serio siento mucho lo ocurrido y lo de tu vestido.

-No pasa nada, y ¿cómo va la pintura?

-Pues va muy bien, gracias por darme esa fotografía tuya, la verdad después de lo ocurrido no me atrevía a…

-Nathaniel, tranquilo, no pasa nada.- el pelirrojo siente que ya puede respirar.- Además, no fuiste el único culpable.-le dirigió una mirada fría a Claude que se acercó de inmediato a Bridgette.

-¡Perdóname la vida! Brid, yo sólo quería pintar al Agreste…-se ganó una mirada aún más penetrante.- ¡Lo siento!- la abraza.- Juro que no vuelve a pasar.

-Mmmmm.-Bridgette termina por suspirar.- Está bien. Te perdono a ti también.

-Gracias Brid. Y sobre ese favor que te pedí…-Bridgette le fulmina con la mirada.- ¡Tranquila! Te lo puedo pedir para después. Tranquila.-dijo alejándose para darle su espacio. Félix entró al salón de clases con un café en mano, se acercó a Bridgette y le dejó el café enfrente de ella.

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en su lugar y sacar un libro para leer, ambos chicos le miraron molestos pero Bridgette, no. Ella tomó el café, bebió un poco y se sonrojó, un latte, miró a Félix y sonrió.

-Gracias Félix.-al verla sonreír Nathaniel y Claude quisieron fulminar al rubio pero él los ignoró, sólo volteó disimuladamente para ver la sonrisa de Bridgette.

La señorita Bustier entró y todos fueron a su lugar.

-Buenos días chicos, como recordarán dentro de unos días tendremos el festival de puertas abiertas de la escuela, cada salón tendrá que colaborar con una temática en específico. Como por ejemplo ser un cine, una casa de miedo, talleres de manualidades, entre otras cosas. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de la temática que quisiera que el salón tuviera, pueden decirla levantando la mano.-todos se pusieron a hablar de las posibles temáticas, uno de los primeros en levantar la mano fue Claude.

-Yo opino que una casa embrujada sería bueno.

-¡Qué horror!-se quejó Chloe.- Una casa embrujada es tan infantil.

-Y año pasado hicimos una que fue un desastre.-le apoyó Sabrina y el castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tal un taller de bisutería?-preguntó Rose y la maestra escribió las ideas.

-Yo quisiera que fuera un salón de baile.- dijo Nino y varios asintieron.

-¿Y una cafetería?-dijo Bridgette levantando la mano.

-Qué idea tan poco original.-le dijo Chloe y Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, pues yo no he escuchado que opines, Chloe.

-Pues si me permitieran, haría un desfile de modas en el salón.

-Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y trabajo.-dijo Alya ante la idea de Chloe.- Sería mucho trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Quién pidió tu opinión?-se quejó Chloe.

-Soy realista princesita, bájate de nube de diva.

-¡No me hables asi! Yo soy…

-¡Chloe! Silencio.-le instó la maestra. Chloe frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto lo sabrá mi padre.- la maestra rodó los ojos pero anotó la idea de Chloe.

-Muy bien si no hay más ideas vamos a votar.-todos parecieron apoyar las ideas de la cafetería y el salón de baile, Y Félix apoyó la idea de su amigo aunque no le gustara del todo. La maestra miró a los alumnos y Alya levantó la mano.

-Profesora, si pudiera opinar, ¿por qué no hacemos ambas temáticas? Podríamos hacer una cafetería y que Nino sea el DJ que dé el ambiente al lugar.

-No suena mal.-dijo la maestra.- ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?-todos asintieron.- Bien, así será, deberán ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo decorarán el lugar y qué podrían servir…

-¡Podríamos usar uniformes!-gritó Rose que y se imaginaba un uniforme estilo maid.

-Como esas cafeterías japonesas.- le apoyó Claude y a Bridgette casi se le sale su lado otaku pero negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, podríamos rentar los trajes pero eso costaría dinero.

-¿No podrías hacerlos tú Brid?-preguntó Alya.

-Me encantaría pero en tan poco tiempo lo dudo, podría hacer los delantales, algo especial dependiendo de la temática del café.-todos hablaron de la idea, todos menos dos odiosas chicas que prefirieron salir del salón y Félix…bueno, apenas dijeron lo del uniforme de maid no pudo evitar que su lado Chat Noir imaginara a su adorada novia en un trajecito de esos y preguntando "¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle amo?", no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que mostró a excepción de Nino que le tomó una foto a su amigo, aquella imagen valía oro.

Casi todos trabajaron en aquel proyecto con ahínco, algunos se dedicaron a decorar el lugar, otros consiguieron las mesas y las sillas, instalar el equipo de sonido, preparar el menú, volantes para promocionar la cafetería y Bridgette aportó algunos postres y hacer los delantales y algunas cosas más, aunque, no hubiese conseguido todos los materiales de no ser porque Félix le brindó la tela que le hacía falta. Al final, el café "La Coccinelle et le Chat" estaba listo para el festival.

-No puedo creer que nos quedara tan bien.-dijo Alya que miró a su amiga que observó el lugar orgullosa del trabajo de todos.- Bien, antes de que lleguen los clientes hay que prepararse. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

-/¡SI!/

-Algunas chicas se pusieron los delantales que eran de color rosa con el dibujo de una catarina y unas diademas que tenían simulando las antenas de insecto. El de los hombres era similar, un delantal negro con la imagen en bordes blancos de la cabeza de un gato y unas diademas con orejas de gato negro.

-Ah…no creo que esto me quede bien.-dijo Nathaniel apenado por usar esa diadema, todos los hombres sin excepción debían de venir con una camisa de vestir, a excepción de Kim e Ivan que jugaban el rol de guardias afuera del lugar, y el pelirrojo trajo un camisa roja. Al verlo así las chicas pensaron que se veía adorable.

-Pero Nath, te ves tan lindo.-le dijo Rose y Bridgette asiente.

-Es verdad Nath, te queda perfecto, creo que contigo obtendremos más clientes.

-¿T-T-Tú crees eso Brid?

-Por supuesto, es un hecho Nath.

-¡Hey Brid! ¿Yo como luzco?-preguntó Claude que vestía una camisa azul cielo, la chica suspiró cansada.

-Claude, las orejas se ven chuecas. Agáchate para que te las acomode.-el chico se agachó y Bridgette le acomodó la diadema.

-Ya quedo.

-Gracias Bridgette, a la próxima que pase vuelvo contigo.

-Hazlo solo.-dijo Félix que entró al salón.- No eres un niño para que lo hagan por ti.- Claude frunció el ceño y Bridgette al voltear se sonroja un poco, Félix vestía una camisa blanca, el delantal y las orejas le quedaban perfecto y no importando ese ceño fruncido que tenía podía ver un ligero sonrojo por la pena de usar aquel disfraz.

-Félix, te ves tan lindo.- se acercó Bridgette a verle bien.- Me dan ganas de tomarte una foto…-sacó su celular pero Félix con una mano la atrapa de su mechón.

-Atrévete y dile adiós a tu mechón.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-la suelta y Alya se acerca a ambos.

-Bien, nosotros no hacemos cargo de servir mesas, ustedes dos les toca salir a entregar volantes para darnos a conocer. Les deseo suerte.- les entrega los volantes a cada uno y ambos salen del café.

-Aún no hay mucha gente…-dijo Bridgette mirando alrededor.

-Es normal. Apenas acabamos de empezar.-dijo con su usual tono serio.

-Pues podemos ir por los alrededores entregando volantes y…

-Vamos a la entrada, son menos problemas y la gente puede venir directamente.

-¡Qué buena idea Félix!-el rubio la miró un momento, desde que era su amigo había vuelto a ver esas sonrisas sinceras para él y no sólo para Chat Noir, pero no era suficiente, tenía que enamorarla de nuevo, para poder estar con Bridgette no importando que identidad tuviese.

Entregar volantes con ese disfraz era ridículo y vergonzoso para Félix, las chicas al verlo querían tomarse una fotografía con él, cosa que él negaba en un silencio aterrador. Estaba harto y Plagg se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo escondido.

-En un momento vuelvo.-le avisó a Bridgette que al contrario estaba muy animada.

-Claro, no tardes.-Félix se dio la vuelta, quiso ir a los baños para refrescarse pero al ver tanta gente fue a los casilleros, allí nadie podía entrar a excepción de los alumnos y fue un alivio ver que el lugar estaba vació. Plagg no dudo en salir de su escondite y reírse de su portador.

-De haber sabido que estarías vestido así hubiese traído la cámara, espera, voy por tu celular.-Félix suspira y se sienta en una banca, se quita la diadema y al ver las orejas frunce un poco el ceño.

-Yo también la quiero para mí Chat Noir…-apretó la diadema con orejas de gato y Plagg regresó con el celular de Félix.

-Ponte las orejas, quiero tomarte una foto.

-Deja eso, alguien puede verte. Y no te sabes la contraseña de mi celular.

-Eso es fácil, tus contraseñas son "Bichito", "Ladybug", "Bugaboo", "My lady". Y mis favoritas y las más recientes, "Princesa", "Brid", "Bridgette", "Bridgette de Agreste".-Félix le arrebato el celular y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras miraba al felino con ganas de lanzarlo lejos, pero Plagg se rió de su portador con fuerza.- ¿No puedes ser más ridículo y cursi?

-Ya cállate.-se levantó y se puso la ridícula diadema para regresar con Bridgette, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla con dos chicos que comenzaron a acorralarla.

-¿Te han dicho que eres preciosa?

-Vamos linda, deja eso, te invitamos a dar una vuelta.

-Lo siento pero no gracias.-les respondió Bridgette retrocediendo pero aquellos sujetos se acercaron más.

-Vamos preciosa, solo es una vuelta.-uno de ellos tomó a Bridgette del brazo.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho los tres.-Félix tomó el brazo del tipo que sujetaba a Bridgette y lo apartó con fuerza haciendo que se quejara de dolor, lo alzó hacia arriba y miro a ambos con una mirada asesina.

-Si no oyeron bien dijo que no.-apretó con más fuerza haciendo que el tipo se quejara más y después lo lanzó contra su compañero.- Lárguense o ambos no sales de aquí vivos.-un aura oscura parecía que lo rodeara y ambos chicos se van de allí, un tanto molestos y avergonzados por haberse dejado intimidar por un chico con orejas de gato. Félix los miró hasta que se perdieron de vista y después miró a Bridgette.- ¿Estás bien?-el corazón de Bridgette latió con fuerza y asintió, su rostro se puso rojo y Félix suavizó su expresión con ella para después tomarla de la mano.- Vamos a volver.

-Pe-Pero Félix, faltan volantes por entregar.

-Otros pueden hacerlo.-Bridgette miró la mano de Félix con la suya, ella sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, pero desvió la vista, no podía, no podía sentir de nuevo su corazón latir así por el Agreste, tenía a Chat Noir, SU novio, al recordarlo su corazón se tranquilizó, mas no por completo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Alya al verlos de regreso.-¿Por qué regresaron?- Félix tomó los volantes y los dejó a un lado.

-Que alguien más se haga cargo de eso.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó de nuevo pero Félix no contestó, Alya bufó y vio a su amiga.- Brid, ¿pasó algo?

-Ah, bueno…puede ser.-Félix tomó uno de los menú y fue a servir mesas, Claude vio al Agreste un momento y después vio a Bridgette que ahora hablaba bajo para que nadie les escuchase pero Alya en un momento frunció un poco el ceño y salieron a hablar.

-Quiero un té helado.-la voz prepotente de Chloe hizo que Nathaniel suspirara frunciendo el ceño un poco, al menos no estaba Sabrina esta vez para hacer las cosas peor.

-Chloe, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Es obvio, quiero algo de beber.- Nathaniel ni siquiera le miró.

-Bien, te lo traeré…

-¿Cómo vas con tu pintura? Escuche que Bridgette ya no quiso ser tu modelo.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En vivo ya no, pero sigue siendo la protagonista de mi pintura.-Chloe frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo por qué escogiste a la boba de Bridgette, yo soy mucho mejor modelo.-Nathaniel suspiró fastidiado y fue por el té de Chloe, Chloe miró cómo Nathaniel llamaba la atención de algunas chicas que le miraban y sonreían, eso le hizo enojar más. Apenas llegó Nathaniel ella tomó su té.-Te ves ridículo.

-Ajá, sí.-le dijo sin darle importancia a su comentario, apenas dio la vuelta para irse pero Chloe de nuevo hablo.

-Aún no me contestas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué la tonta de Bridgette y no a mí? Ella no es tan hermosa como yo, ni siquiera tiene clase, es tan atolondrada en todo lo que hace que…

-La razón por la que escogí a Bridgette.-dijo mirándola enojado.- Es porque Bridgette no solo es hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro, es un extraordinario ser humano que hace lo que sea para apoyar a los demás, no es egoísta, no habla mal de nadie si no le conoce y siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos. Eso es todo lo que tú no eres Chloe y nunca lo serás.-Chloe le mira apretando el vaso del té helado con fuerza, al final se levanta y se lo lanza a Nathaniel.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-se va de allí y casi empuja a Mylene que atendía otra mesa.

Félix vio a Bridgette y Alya regresar en poco y Bridgette se sentó en una esquina mientras Alya le llevó un café, se preguntó si le había dicho lo ocurrido, cosa muy probable. De repente siente como le jalan el delantal y al voltear mira a una chica de cabello castaño y piel canela.

-Disculpa… ¿eres Félix Agreste cierto?-suspira y le da el menú a la chica.

-Sí, ¿Qué deseas tomar?-la chica se ríe entre dientes, una risita juguetona que le molesto un poco.

-Me llamo Lila, y me gustaría un jugo de naranja. Soy nueva aunque de otro grupo, me alegro conocerte, soy de Italia y también soy modelo y…

-Enseguida traigo el jugo de naranja.-dijo de forma cortante y se dirigió a por él, volvió a dirigir una mirada a Bridgette que hablaba con Alya y le llevó el jugo a la castaña.-Con permiso.-se iba a ir pero Lila le toma del delantal.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

-No me interesa.-dijo de forma cortante para quitarle el delantal pero ella lo tomó con más fuerza.

-Te admiro mucho, eres muy guapo y famoso, eres el tipo de chico que me gustan.-Félix frunció un poco el ceño para mirarla, aunque notó después a Bridgette que miró la escena entre ellos y le quitó rápido su delantal.

-Como dije, no me interesa.-Lila mira hacia donde Félix había visto y vio a Bridgette y a Alya.

-Tranquilo, yo no soy una acosadora como esa chica.-dijo señalando a Bridgette y tomó su vaso de jugo sin mirar a Félix.- Ella es famosa por acosarte, la gran admiradora de Félix Agreste, pero yo no soy así, por eso te ofrezco que salgas conmigo, ambos somos modelos, podríamos beneficiarnos en nuestras carreras y…-la mano de Félix impactando la mesa la hizo callar y miró a Félix que le miró furioso.

-Cierra la boca, no me interesa salir contigo, no me importa la carrera de modelo ni la fama, pero si vuelves a decir algo de Bridgette te sacaré de aquí.-habiendo dicho aquello Félix fue con Nino que le miró preocupado desde su consola.

-Viejo, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo para que te molestaras así?

-Es solo una loca admiradora Nino, no pasa nada.-Nino suspira y pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si necesitas hablar aquí estoy.- Félix le miró y se relajó.

-Gracias.-quien había visto todo fue Claude, miró al Ageste y a su amiga por un momento antes de seguir sirviendo mesas.

Alya miró a su amiga y suspiró, ya no había duda, Félix Agreste estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero ahora la duda recaía en Bridgette, su amiga estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, pero el Agreste fue su primer amor y estaba segura que no había pasado tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo por completo.

-Esos idiotas, de haber estado allí les hubiese dado una patada entre las piernas, aunque no sabían con quién se metían, tú fácilmente les hubieses dado una paliza y dejarlos colgados de cabeza en la torre Eiffel.-Bridgette se ríe un poco.

-No creo haber llegado a tanto, pero es una buena idea, lo recordaré a la próxima cuando pelee contra un akuma.

-¿Trajiste a Tikki hoy?

-Sí, la deje en los casilleros, está tomando una siesta.

-Qué mal, me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con ella. Ayer hablamos por video chat y…

-Espera, ¿hablas con Tikki por video-chat?

-Claro, ¿por qué crees que soy la primera en enterarme de tus cositas con Chat Noir?-le confirmó con una sonrisa traviesa y Bridgette se sonroja al máximo.

-¿Qué no puedo tener intimidad?

-Nop, las figuras públicas no tienen intimidad, eso no existe.

-¡Alya!-se cubre la cara con ambas manos sintiendo su cara arder por la pena.

-¿Brid? ¿Te sientes mal?-Claude estaba frente a las chicas y al ver a Bridgette así no dudo en acercarse a ella tapando el campo de visión del Agreste.

-Claude, n-no pasa nada, estoy bien, solo estábamos…

-Pero Brid, estás roja.-pone su mano en su rostro y acerca s rostro al de ella hasta pegar su frente con la suya, haciéndola apenarse por lo que estaba haciendo.- Mmmm, pues parece ser que no es fiebre, entonces dime, ¿ese bonito color rojo es por mí?-le susurró aquella pregunta con una enorme sonrisa, desde cierto ángulo y por aquella cercanía pareciera que se besaban, Nino miró sorprendido lo que parecía ser un beso entre ambos y con aquello algo dentro del Agreste se rompió, Félix no dudo en ir a paso firme aun cuando Nino le llamara. Se acercó y tomó del brazo a Bridgette levantándola de su lugar y alejándola del castaño. Claude no reaccionó hasta cuando el golpe en la quijada lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Claude!-Bridgette se asustó pero no pudo auxiliar a su amigo porque Félix la jaló fuera del lugar no importándole las quejas que le daba.-¡Félix! Félix, ¿por qué le pegaste a Claude? ¡Félix espera!- salieron de la escuela y el rubio la llevó hasta las jardineras donde no había nadie.- ¡Félix qué…!- sus labios son atrapados por los del Agreste, en un beso exigente y desesperado, lo empujó con fuerzas pero en poco fue arrinconada contra la pared.

-Ya me cansé de las sutilezas.-tomó su rostro y la volvió a besar, Bridgette intentó separarse de él pero Félix tomó una de sus manos, ella no tenía fuerzas suficientes, la mano que sostenía su rostro pasó a su nuca imposibilitando que pudiese separarse más en aquel beso, Bridgette intentó moverse pero el cuerpo del Agreste la aprisionó contra la pared, poco a poco Bridgette fue cediendo a ese beso, era exigente, duro y apasionado, ambos ahogaron sus propios gemidos y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron en aquella danza pasional, un beso sabor a café y menta, la única mano libre de Bridgette pasó por la espalda de él y Félix entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Ambos necesitaron aire después de un rato, al separarse Bridgette se sentía mareada e intentó recuperar el aliento, Félix contempló su rostro un momento y sin previo aviso bajo al cuello de la chica donde movió el cuello de la blusa y besó su suave piel y succionó. Bridgette regresó a la realidad de golpe, separó a Félix y sin más lo abofeteó tan duro que se cayó la diadema de él. Se acomodó el cuello de la blusa con miedo de que hubiese dejado una marca y miró a Félix que no parecía afectado.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me besaste?- Félix no contestó.- ¡Félix!-le gritó exigiendo una respuesta. Félix se acercó y la vuelve a arrinconar colocando ambos brazos a cada lado imposibilitándole irse.

-Deberías saberlo a estas alturas, tú me gustas Bridgette y mucho.-Bridgette se sonrojó pero desvió la vista.

-Félix…lo siento, pero ya tengo novio.

-No me importa, tú eres mía.-Bridgette le miró sorprendida por sus palabras y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tuya? Yo no soy tuya, ¡no soy tuya!-lo empujó se parándose de él.- Tengo novio Félix, y estoy muy feliz con él. Lo siento pero no puedo…

-Tienes novio y aun así me correspondiste.

-E-Eso no es…

-Bridgette.-la voz de Félix se volvió más profunda.- No te soy indiferente, tú me amas todavía.-Bridgette desvió la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma por lo que hizo.

-No, yo te amaba, pero me cansé, me cansé de ti, de tus negativas, de todas las veces que me humillabas yo…ya no te amo.

-No te creo.-le contestó Félix y sonrió de lado.- Me amas aún Bridgette, y digas lo que digas, no importando con quién estés, tú eres mía.-aquellas palabras hicieron que Bridgette se volteara para darle otra bofetada pero Félix atrapó su mano y la beso en la muñeca sintiendo el pulso acelerado que tenía.- Eres mía Bridgette, que no se te olvide.-Bridgette retiró su mano y se fue de allí, no podía soportar esa mirada y el sentimiento de culpa que la comenzó a agobiar. Félix permaneció allí un momento y después miró las orejas de gato tiradas en el suelo, sonrió sintiéndose victorioso por lo que acababa de pasar, al diablo las sutilezas, nadie la apartaría de él y esa misma noche podría ver aquella marca que le dejo en el cuello, el cómo reaccionaría como Chat Noir ya lo averiguaría luego.

…

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto, quienes no sepan el chevré chaud* es como un "sándwich" conformado sólo por una rebanada de pan, queso de cabra, tomate, especias y aceite de oliva, es una botana muy común en Francia, así como el camembert. Como sea, gracias por seguir esta historia y para los que preguntaron: Sí! Como leyeron Brid les metió a los tres un buen derechazo y Lila entrará para hacer las cosas más difíciles para Félix. En fin…gracias a todos por apoyar a esta humilde servidora, dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos solo pizzas o postres y…**

 _Plagg: Aceptamos camembert también._

 _Tikki: Y galletas._

 **Hey! Los dos! No se metan! Y un pequeño spoiler es que en el próximo capítulo me podría morir de un desangre nasal… Y un par de kwamis van a estar de metiches! ¡Ajum! Puesto todo, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sube el calor en éste capítulo! Qué bueno que la tengo en clasificación M…como sea, espero les guste, gracias a todos por sus reviews, no esperaba tantos, y en serio, gracias por seguir a esta humilde servidora, no soy muy buena escribiendo esto pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo de no morir por un desangre nasal, es mi primera vez con algo taaaaan específico, así que si no les gusta favor de pasar hasta donde puse unos puntos, sin más preámbulos… comencemos!**

….

Capítulo 7.

Mía.

Bridgette se despidió de sus padres, los abrazó y les deseó la mejor de las suertes en su viaje.

-No te preocupes querida.- le dijo Sabine mirando a su hija.- Intentaremos volver lo más rápido posible.

-Tranquila mamá, estaré bien, tú y papá deben ir a ver cómo sigue el tío de salud.-ambas mujeres se abrazaron y los padres subieron al taxi.

-Te llamaremos cuando lleguemos corazón.- le dijo su padre, tan cariñoso como siempre.

-¡Que les vaya bien!-cuando se fueron la sonrisa de Bridgette desapareció y entró rápidamente a su habitación, se desabrochó la blusa y miró con horror un chupetón entre el hombro y cuello.- ¡No puede pasarme esto!- Tikki voló con su portadora mientras ésta buscaba maquillaje para cubrir la marca.

-Se nota mucho.

\- Lo sé, no puedo creer que Félix me hiciera esto, tengo que ocultarlo Tikki.

-Entonces supongo que Alya y yo teníamos razón, le gustas.

-¡No le gusto!- le gritó sin querer y baja la mirada.- Lo siento Tikki. Pero no puedo gustarle, no importa lo que me dijo ésta mañana.

-¿Por qué no crees eso Bridgette? Te lo ha dicho, y te ha besado.

-Es que… ¿por qué? Félix nunca tuvo alguna consideración conmigo, nunca fue amable, siempre fui una molestia para él y ahora, cuando ya no estoy obsesionada con él, termina por decirme que le gusto. Yo sé la razón, estoy segura que quiere que vuelva a ser la loca fan que era antes, para después volverme a ignorar como de costumbre, ¡debe tener un ego del tamaño del mundo!

-Bridgette, sé que debes estar confundida.

-Tikki yo no estoy…

-Bridgette.-se pone frente a su portadora.- Sé que amas a Chat Noir, lo amas mucho, pero también sé que aún no logras quitarte a Félix por completo, el primer amor nunca se olvida Bridgette.

-Tikki…estoy mal, le correspondí, ese beso fue como sacado de mis tantas fantasías con Félix. Pero ahora, de sólo recordarlo me avergüenzo de mí, le fui completamente infiel a Chat y eso me duele. No sé cómo podré verlo a la cara.

-Oh Bridgette, debes calmarte, si te pones así no arreglarás nada.-abrazó a su portadora y la peliazul suspiró.

-Tienes razón, necesito pensar.-terminó de cubrir aquella marca y se transformó, al llegar no vio a Chat Noir, suspiró de alivio y sonrió.- Aún no llega…

-Sorpresa.

-¡Ah!-Ladybug casi se cae de la torre Eiffel al escuchar esa voz tras de ella, de no ser por Chat Noir que la sujetó de la cintura hubiese caído.- ¡Chat!- le dio un golpe en el pecho enojada por el susto.

-Lo siento bichito, ¿te asuste? No debes tener la consciencia tan limpia entonces.-ella se sonrojó y le iba a dar otro golpe pero Chat detiene sus manos.- Tranquila my lady, hoy estás más susceptible que de costumbre.-Ladybug se separa de él y desvía la vista.

-Claro que no, es que…estoy cansada, me gustaría terminar la patrulla antes e ir a casa a dormir.

-Entiendo.- Chat le dedicó una gran sonrisa felina, ella no entendía por qué pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

-B-Bien, vamos a patrullar, yo cubro el norte y oeste y tú el sur y este, ¿está bien?

-Entendido, aunque me dolerá estar lejos de ti.- se acercó para abrazarla pero ella tiró su yoyo antes de que la alcanzara.

-¡Suerte!-le gritó antes de desaparecer de entre los edificios. Chat Noir al ver eso frunció el ceño.

-Así que a eso quieres jugar, muy bien.

Ladybug saltó por las azoteas revisando las calles de Paris en espera de algún akuma, porque en verdad lo agradecería.

-¿Dónde está un akuma cuando se le necesita?- se detuvo cerca de su hogar, ya era tarde, estaba segura que Chat Noir la estaría esperando en la Torre Eiffel para dar por terminado el patrullaje, pero no quería volver, no se sentía con fuerzas para verlo.- Lo llamaré para decirle que iré directo a casa a dormir…- apenas iba a usar su comunicador cuando escucha un ruido tras de ella, voltea pero ve una sombra oscura moverse con agilidad.- ¿Quién es?- se puso alerta, tal vez después de todo un akuma se había dignado a aparecer, la sombra se movió de nuevo a un costado, ella lanzó el yoyo y aquella figura salió de su escondite yendo contra Ladybug que no le dio tiempo para cubrirse, cayó al suelo pero no fue tan duro como pensó, algo había amortiguado el golpe. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Chat Noir encima de ella mirándole muy serio, su rostro se coloreó de inmediato tanto de vergüenza como de ira.- ¡Chat Noir qué crees que…!- antes de empujarlo Chat tomó sus manos y las puso a los lados, le miró sorprendida por su acción.- Chat… suéltame.

-No hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, Chat, suéltame, estoy cansada.

-Ladybug…

-Chat, en serio, me estoy empezando a molestar.- no hubo respuesta de él.- ¡Chat!

-¿No me dijiste una vez que no importando qué problema tuviese tú estarías para mí?- ella desvió la vista, lo recordaba.- Ahora, ¿por qué tú no quieres decirme nada?

-N-No me pasa nada.

-Mentirosa.

-No miento.

-Ladybug…

-Chat, en serio…

-Bridgette.- ella le miró enseguida al escuchar su nombre.- Mi amada Bridgette, sea lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti. ¿Por qué me evades princesa?- Ladybug le miró sin decir nada por un momento, de repente unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y su cara cambió por completo, Chat la soltó y la abrazó, asustado por haber hecho algo mal.

-Chat…

-Bridgette, lo siento yo…

-Hice algo malo…y no te lo quería decir, no quería lastimarte.-dijo entre sollozos y aunque seguía algo preocupado sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tú nunca harías nada malo my lady…

-¡Si lo hice! Yo…- Chat se separa de ella un poco y coloca su dedo en sus labios.

-Calma bichito, vamos a tu casa para que te calmes.- ella asintió lentamente. Chat la cargó y la llevó a su casa, llegaron a la azotea y apenas Bridgette entró a su cuarto de inmediato se quitó la transformación.- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí…lo siento Chat, creo que hoy no ha sido mi día.- le da la espalda a Chat, no sabía qué hacer, pero Chat se acerca y le abraza por detrás.

-Bridgette, no te dejaré sola.

-Chat…-intentó aguantar de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

-Yo te amo Bridgette, my princess, my lady, mi todo, y no te dejaré sola, menos así.- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, de inmediato volteó y besó a Chat Noir, un beso lleno de necesidad en el que quería expresar todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Te amo Chat, te amo tanto…- comenzó a decirle cada vez que se separaban, como un mantra que debía decir una y otra vez para ambos. Tomó el rostro de Chat jalándolo más impidiendo que se separara, enredando una mano en sus cabellos rebeldes, cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire Chat la cargó y la colocó en su cama poniéndose encima de ella.

-Bridgette, yo también te amo.- la volvió a besar, esta vez lento y profundo, explorando la boca de cada uno con lentitud, una de las manos de Chat se movió hacia el borde de la blusa y se adentró bajo la tela para recorrer con sus garras el abdomen de su amada, la sintió reaccionar a su toque haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

-C-Chat…- su voz tembló al toque del felino, Chat subió una de sus manos, y sintió el borde del sostén de Bridgette, se separó de su amada solo lo necesario para sacar sus manos de la blusa, ella le miró confundida, ¿se iba a detener? Pero una de sus manos fue directo a los botones de la blusa y con sus garras cortó los botones y abrió la blusa por completo dejando ver el sostén blanco con encajes, era demasiado sensual, cubría la mitad de sus senos y para su buena fortuna el broche estaba justo enfrente.- Chat no mires…

-¿Por qué no my princess?- tomó uno de los senos aún protegido por el sostén.- Pregunté ¿por qué no?- de un movimiento la prenda se abrió dejando en libertad aquellos preciosos montes que se erguían ante él, tocó ambos haciendo temblar y gemir a Bridgette, esos pequeños botones rosados eran tentadores, los masajeó, eran perfectos, cabían perfectamente en su mano y deseó poder tocarlas sin la tela de su traje.- Eres hermosa…- la volvió a besar, un beso corto pero necesitado, bajó a su cuello lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel, bajando poco a poco hasta que lo vio… la marca se había desmaquillado un poco, tocó la marca con sus dedos y Bridgette se estremeció al sentirlo.

-Chat…

-¿Esto era lo que me ocultabas?- vio como desvió la vista, no podía mirarlo pero siente su mano tomar su rostro y voltear a verle.- ¿Dónde?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Dime dónde más te toco ese infeliz.- Bridgette le miró, estaba molesto.

-C-Chat…

-¿Dónde te toco?- ella aprieta los labios un poco.

-Me beso y…-los labios de Chat sellaron los suyos, un beso húmedo, fuerte y salvaje, mordió su labio antes de volver a atacar, al separarse un hilo de saliva caía por la barbilla de Bridgette mareada por el beso.

-¿Qué más?

-M-Me arrinconó y…- Chat le tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ambos mirándose el uno al otro.- Chat…-la sonrisa traviesa del felino le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Entonces voy a limpiarte por completo princesa.- sin más que decir atrapó uno de los senos de Bridgette con su boca, ella gimió en respuesta, su lengua firme rodeo la aureola una y otra vez antes de comenzar a succionar como si fuera un infante, mientras su otra mano atendía el otro sin descuidarlo, mordió un poco y estiró el pezón antes de volver a succionar y liberarlo para seguir con el otro provocando fuertes gemidos en Bridgette. Las manos de Bridgette se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Chat que mordía cada vez que ella estiraba su cabello, la recostó en la cama nuevamente y en un movimiento rápido sacó el short de sus piernas dejando ver aquel tesoro oculto bajo aquella pequeña prenda, se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensar en lo que iba poder hacer allí, su mano se acercó a esa zona y sin tocarla aún pudo sentir el calor que emanaba esa parte, cuando tocó Bridgette saltó por la sorpresa y gimió.

-¡Chat!…-intentó tocarlo, él entendió y acercó su rostro para que ella lo tocara, besó su mano, su pulso, lamió aquella parte donde antes había besado su muñeca evitando que le golpeara, la limpiaría, la limpiaría de Félix Agreste.

-Déjame saber cuán deliciosa puedes ser princesa.- sus dientes rozaron la muñeca y la dejó con cuidado para comenzar a besar el abdomen de Bridgette, cada beso que daba hacía que el cuerpo de su amada reaccionara, era tan sensible que no importaba dónde tocara, ella suspiraba y gemía por él, sus manos acariciaron las piernas de Bridgette y subiendo hasta sus muslos, pronto llegó a el inicio de su ropa íntima, sonrió y lo sujetó con los dientes bajándolo poco a poco para tortura de Bridgette que suspiraba sin parar, Chat lanzó la prenda lejos y se acercó a su intimidad, su aliento chocó con aquella parte haciéndola estremecer.

-¡No! Chat…es vergonzoso…-sus manos cubrieron su intimidad y con toda la delicadeza que pudo las retiró sin perder de vista su objetivo.

-Todo de ti es hermoso, no debes avergonzarte.- su mano rozó los labios de su intimidad, los nuevos gemidos de Bridgette fueron más altos, sonrió y siguió tocando con cuidado aquella zona evitando que sus garras pudiesen lastimarla.- Estas tan húmeda…- susurró a Bridgette que gimió en respuesta, pronto encontró escondido entre sus rizos un pequeño pero hinchado botón que no dudó en tocar, el cuerpo de Bridgette se retorció y Chat sonrió, había encontrado su nuevo juguete, comenzó a rozar aquel botón para poco a poco apretarlo un poco y soltarlo, Bridgette se retorcía de placer gritando su nombre, sólo de verla así sentía su miembro crecer más bajo el traje que empezó a parecerle incómodo, con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su cavidad y Bridgette gimió por la intrusión, era muy apretado y muy cálido, con cuidado de no dañarle comenzó a bombear lentamente sin descuidar su pequeño juguete, acercó su rostro a esa zona y comenzó a lamer, el cuerpo de Bridgette quiso alejarse pero la ancló en su lugar.- No princesa, no puedes escapar de mí, te dije que deseo saber que tan deliciosa eres.- volvió a su tarea, su lengua pasó por sus labios vaginales mientras su dedo bombeaba en su interior y su pulgar masajeaba ese botón hinchado escuchando la voz en éxtasis de su amada.

-Chat..no, espera… Chat…. ¡Chaaaat!- gritó con fuerza y su espalda se arqueo por su primer orgasmo, dejó caer su cuerpo intentando recuperar el aliento, Chat Noir la contempló unos momentos antes de retirar su mano, su cabello revuelto, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos perdidos en el placer, no dejaría a nadie más ver esa expresión en su rostro y aquel que lo intentase sufriría de su Cataclysm primero, probó el fluido que mojó su mano y pasó su lengua por sus labios como todo felino.

-Eres deliciosa, muy dulce princesa.- la dejó descansar un poco, viendo su pecho subir y bajar al respirar, sentía una fuerte presión allí abajo con el traje, quería llegar hasta el final pero no podía hacerlo a menos que ella lo quisiera.- Princesa…-acarició su rostro y ella le miró.

-Chat…

-Necesito saber si deseas que sigamos, no haré nada más sin tu permiso princesa.- tomó su mano y besó su dorso, esperaba una respuesta, y por todos los cielos esperaba que fuera positiva.

-Chat yo… te deseo Chat, no deseo hacerlo con nadie sino es contigo.-Bridgette le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de levantarse y besar a Chat Noir.- Minou…- un nuevo beso, su lengua delineó los labios de su novio antes de adentrarse en un nuevo encuentro entre ambas lenguas, su mano fue a su cascabel y lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Chat, cuando estuvo abierta sus manos fueron a sus hombros y le quitó la chaqueta dejando ver su torso desnudo, con cuidado tocó delineando con sus dedos los tenues músculos de su felino, Chat Noir no era delgado, tenía una muy buena condición física, ahora quien suspiraba era él, suspiros bajos que se ahogaban en el beso que ambos tenían, la mano de Bridgette bajó poco a poco hasta llegar a su pantalón, al bajar más pudo sentir la creciente erección que tenía y apenas le rozó un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta de él. Con cuidado bajó el cierre de su pantalón donde se sorprendió de sentir la erección salir, se separó de aquel beso y miró abajo, no pensó que fuera tan grande, su sonrojo aumentó pero no había vuelta atrás, con cuidado lo tomó, acariciando con su pulgar la punta y bajando, su mano comenzó a tomar un ritmo al escuchar los gruñidos de Chat Noir, lo sintió crecer más en su mano y eso le hizo imaginarse la sensación de tenerlo pronto dentro, haciendo que su respiración comenzara a agitarse también, parecía que iba a acabar pero no, él la sujeto de la muñeca y la obligó a parar, no quería acabar así, podía ser su primera vez pero no quería verse como un chico demasiado hormonal, tenía los ojos cerrados apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.- Chat yo..t-te lastime, ¿no es así? L-Lo siento yo…

-No, no lo hiciste.- tomo un poco de aire y la miró.- Al contrario, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.- le volvió a besar y con cuidado la recostó en la cama.- Éste va a ser un gran paso Bridgette, no quiero que te sientas presionada… quiero escuchar tu permiso, ¿puedo?- ella sonrió, Chat Noir estaba siendo considerada con ella, asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.- Bien, aquí voy.- tomó su miembro y con cuidado comenzó a adentrarse, había leído que la primera vez era dolorosa, por eso debía tener cuidado de no lastimarla tanto, era tan apretada y cálida, poco a poco entró hasta que sintió algo que antes no había tocado, no pudo evitar gemir de excitación al descubrir que en efecto era el primer hombre para ella, intentó pasar aquel velo y sintió de inmediato una presión que lo intentaba repeler, el rostro de Bridgette mostraba incomodidad, tomó su mano y de una estocada atravesó aquel velo provocando que ella gritara de dolor.- ¡Brid!

-D-Duele…duele mucho.- una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él se acercó y besó sus mejillas intentando calmarla, ella miró abajo y notó con miedo que aún no entraba por completo, tragó saliva y miró a Chat, él la miró preocupado, ella se abrazó a él.- Tranquilo…tú sigue.

-Brid…

-E-Estaré bien, vamos.- lo animó intentando sonreír, él asintió y de nuevo comenzó a adentrarse lentamente hasta entrar por completo, Bridgette aguantó el dolor evitando gritar, esperaron un momento y Bridgette sintió que Chat apretó su mano buscando una señal para moverse, ella le respondió apretando la suya y al momento de comenzar ella ahogó un quejido en su garganta.

-Oh… Bridgette, se siente genial…-sentía que tocaba el cielo poco a poco, comenzó lento para no incomodar a Bridgette, pero ella se sentía lejos de sentir el mismo placer, sentía que la desgarraba por dentro, abriéndose paso cada vez más adentro, ahogando sus quejidos para no incomodar a su amante, las embestidas siguieron su ritmo hasta que Bridgette comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica que comenzó a atravesar su cuerpo, poco a poco el placer llegó y de nuevo sus gemidos sonaron a la par con los suspiros de Chat Noir.

-Muévete más… por favor…- él obedeció con un sonrisa de lado, aquello comenzó a ser una sensación única en que Bridgette comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el compás de él. El interior de Brid comenzó a ser más resbaladizo sintiéndose en la gloria, Chat tomó de los muslos a Bridgette y alzó sus piernas a sus hombros para aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas obteniendo una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos de su amada.-¡Chaaat! Más…más fuerte... ¡oh cielos! Dios…

-Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie más mi amor.- el sonido de la cama cimbrándose junto con el sonido de su unión acompañaban perfecto con sus gemidos y jadeos, se detuvo un momento para tomarla de los muslos y alzarla sentándola junto a él viéndose a los ojos, se adentró más profundo y Bridgette gritó de placer, comenzó a moverse junto con él, Chat aprovechó para tomar uno de sus senos y chuparlo, Bridgette araño su espalda y eso hizo que él gruñera de placer aumentando las embestidas.

-Ya…ya casi…casi…- de repente Chat Noir deja su pezón y muerde con fuerza justo donde estaba el chupetón que Félix le dejó, no pudo más, aquello desencadenó su segundo orgasmo y después de dos embestidas tuvo que salir corriéndose encima de su amada evitando terminar dentro sintiendo las uñas de Bridgette clavarse en su espalda. Ambos jadearon y con cuidado la acostó de nuevo, quiso separarse para darle su espacio pero ella se lo impidió.

-Chat Noir…

-Bridgette, estuviste fantástica.- besó su rostro y ella sonrió para acurrucarse a lado suyo.

-No te vayas…

-No lo haré, no lo haré….- estaban agotados y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo abrazándose completamente satisfechos, Chat Noir no notó cuando su transformación terminó, sólo tuvo la consciencia necesaria para cubrirlos a ambos con la frazada de la cama.

 **….**

Félix despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, se levantó y se sentó en la cama, su cabello estaba revuelto y miró alrededor, al recordar lo que pasó anoche sintió cómo su amigo abajo comenzó a motivarse, se sonrojó, al voltear vio a Bridgette que dormía boca abajo dejando su espalda al descubierto, estuvo tentado a besar su dulce y suave piel, se inclinó pero de repente se sintió observado, al voltear mira a Plagg y a Tikki mirándolo desde la cómoda y se irguió mirando a ambos kwamis.

-¿Desde cuándo están allí?- susurró para no despertar a Bridgette.

-Unos minutos, unas horas, toda la noche.- respondió Tikki y Plagg rió a lo bajo.

-Pues yo tuve asiento de primera fila.- dijo el gato negro con una amplia sonrisa, quiso lanzar a Plagg por la ventana, miró el reloj, era muy temprano, apenas pasaban de las seis, no podía quedarse, sino su identidad se vería afectada.

-Plagg Transfór…

-Mmm…-Bridgette comenzó a despertarse, se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos.- ¿Chat?

-¡NO!-la cubrió con la frazada por completo y se puso encima de ella abrazándola.

-¿C-Chat?

-Lo-Lo siento…pero ahora no me puedes ver.

-Oh, entiendo.- el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir con fuerza, podrían conocer la identidad de ambos pero Félix no podía hacerlo ahora. De repente la risa de Bridgette llamó su atención.

-¿Qué te resulta divertido?

-Bueno, aparte del hecho de que estás encima de mí desnudo…- Félix se sonrojó de golpe.- Y el hecho de antes eras tú quien quería saber mi identidad a toda costa.- Félix se puso serio y la estrechó más contra él.

\- ¿Quieres saber mi identidad?

-Admito que sí, pero lo mejor será esperar, ya es peligroso que tú sepas la mía, y si no quieres mostrármela ahora esperaré hasta que decidas hacerlo.

-Gracias princesa.- suspiró de alivio.

-¡Awww!- dijo Tikki conmovida y Plagg sacó la lengua.

-Qué asco, me dan ganas de vomitar.- Bridgette se ríe de nuevo.

-¿Ese es tu kwami?

-Sí, se llama Plagg, un gato adicto al queso, es insufrible.

-¡Y tú un maltratador de gatos! ¡Ha estado a punto de quitarme mis nueve vidas más de una vez.

-¡Chat! ¡No seas malo con él!

-Bridgette, créeme, él se lo busca.- ella vuelve a reír y él la abraza con fuerza.- Por ahora no puedo mostrarte mi rostro, por eso espérame.

-No te preocupes chaton, no pasa nada, cuando decidas mostrarme tu rostro será cuando tú quieras.

-Te amo Brid.

-Y yo a ti Chat Noir.- Bridgette sintió un beso en su cabeza.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- el brillo verde apareció y ella al destaparse fue sorprendida con un beso en los labios.- Te veré luego.- de un saltó bajó de la cama y salió por la ventana, Bridgette sonrió aunque de repente sintió su hombro adolorido, al levantarse vio la mordida que Chat le había hecho y suspiró.

-Esto ni de broma podré ocultarlo con maquillaje.- Tikki en cambió se rió.

Como era temprano Bridgette aprovechó para ordenar la panadería, darse un largo baño y desayunar tranquilamente, se tomó su tiempo para ir a la escuela y al llegar Alya le saluda.

-¿Qué te paso ayer chica? Te perdiste la mitad del Festival.

-Lo siento Alya, no me sentí muy bien.

-¿Estás segura? No me confío mucho de esos doctores, tal vez aún no éstas por completo curada.

-Alya, tranquila, estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansada.- Alya notó que de nuevo tenía la blusa rosa de cuello alto y sonrió.

-Oh ya veo, tú y tu Chat Noir tuvieron tiempo a solas.

-¡Shhh! Alya…

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero quiero detallitos de lo qué pasó.

-N-No pasó nada…-dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Mentirosa, le preguntaré a Tikki después.

-¡No hagas eso!- al entrar al salón muchos alumnos estaban ocupados con el nuevo chisme del colegio.

-Hey, Nino, ¿qué les pasa a todos?- Nino se acercó a su novia y suspiró.

-Pues… ¿conocen a Lila? Es una estudiante del otro grupo, al parecer es una súper modelo en Italia y…- Nino se rascó la nuca.

-Ya escúpelo.- le dijo Alya frustrada por la falta de información.

-Pues al parecer hay un rumor de que ella y Félix están juntos, dicen que vieron a Félix besarla pero es un tonto rumor.- Bridgette sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en la cara, claro, era obvio, sólo buscaba divertirse con ella.

-Es un rumor, no puedes creerlo sin pruebas.- dijo Alya y Bridgette bajó la cabeza para después asentir.

-Es verdad, no deberían decir esa clase de cosas, son solo chismes.- sin decir nada fue a su lugar, no podía creer aquello, pero ¿si era verdad? ¿Félix ayer estuvo jugando con ella? De pensar en aquella opción apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Félix dejó las cosas en el casillero, Plagg parecía muy divertido con su celular cosa que había notado esa mañana.

-¿Qué tanto ves en mi celular?

-Oh, nada, sólo unas cositas que grabé.- le mostró a Félix la pantalla y un sonrojo apareció de golpe al ver el beso que le había dado ayer a Bridgette.

-¿Cómo rayos…?

-Me tenía que divertir con algo y debo admitir que fue una toma excelente.

-Dame eso, voy a borrarlo.

-Hazlo, como quiera tengo una copia en mi correo.

-¿Tienes correo?

-Espera esta es mi parte favorita.- el sonido de la cachetada que le dio hizo reír a Plagg, un tick en el ojo comenzó a aparecer en el Agreste. Suspiró frustrado y cerró con fuerza su casillero.

-Quédate ahí y no hagas de las tuyas.- tomó sus cosas y fue al salón, pero había algo diferente, estaba seguro que algunos alumnos lo miraron de otra forma, incluso algunas de sus molestas fans, aquello era extraño, al entrar al salón de clases algunos compañeros desviaron la vista para no verle, arqueó la ceja y se sentó a lado de Nino.

-Buenos días viejo.

-Buenos días.- volteó a ver a Bridgette que se veía muy seria.- Buenos días Bridgette.- ella le miró pero desvió la vista molesta.

-Buenos días.- Félix pensó que estaba molesta por lo ocurrido ayer, pero ¿acaso todos sabían lo que había pasado para que lo mirasen así?, o mejor dicho, que no le mirasen.

-Nino, ¿pasa algo?

-Pues…qué te diré, hay un rumor en la escuela y te incluye.-Félix suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué tontería se inventaron esta vez?

-Pues… que te andas con una chica de nombre Lila y que se besaron.

-¿Qué? Eso es…-entonces sintió un escalofrío y volteo a ver a Bridgette, ella había fruncido el ceño, no, no, ¡no! Si ella creía ese rumor entonces estaba perdido como Félix, se levantó de su lugar y miró a Nino.- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa chica? Voy a resolver esto ahora.

-C-Cálmate viejo, es del otro grupo pero… ¡Félix! ¡Primero quita esa cara de asesino!- le rogó Nino y justo entonces entró la maestra, todos se sentaron en sus lugares, Félix Agreste estaba furioso y arreglaría cuentas apenas terminaran las clases, todos le miraron con miedo, todos excepto Bridgette, que le miró interrogante a lo que haría.

….

 **Y listo! Gracias por leerlo y en serio, perdonen, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así de explícito, pero a los que lo leyeron, y espero que sean mayores para leerlo, espero les haya gustado. Y ahora qué pasará? Qué otras mentiras dirá Lila? Bridgette podrá ver a Félix a la cara nuevamente? Cuál será el correo de Plagg? Como sea, gracias a los que me siguen, dejen reviews, acepto postres o pizzas nada de tomatazos. Un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uff! Ya se calmó el calor, espero les guste el capítulo, jeje, y gracias por los reviews, en serio, mil gracias. Algunos me hicieron reír por lo geniales que eran. Y ahora a lo que sigue! Gracias a todos lo que me siguen y los que me pusieron en favoritos también, esta humilde servidora les agradece. Y ya sin mucho más que decir ahora… Comenzamos!**

…..

Capítulo 8.

Mentirosa.

Había dos palabras para definir lo que pasaba en ese momento, Furia Contenida, Félix Agreste escuchaba los rumores que había en torno a él en el salón y cada vez que volteaba todos preferían callarse. Bridgette no entendía pero igual los rumores comenzaron a molestarle. El salón entero parecía sumido en una atmósfera tensa y fría. Apenas tocó la campana y Félix se levantó de su asiento para salir del salón, todos, incluida la maestra, sintieron que el ambiente se relajó.

-Voy por Félix.- se levantó Nino.- Sino es capaz de hacer algo que lo expulsen.- corrió tras su amigo y Alya miró como su novio salió.

-No sé cómo Nino es amigo de Félix, es algo que no entiendo.

-Hay cosas que no se entienden Alya, y Félix Agreste es una de ellas.- dijo de forma seca y Alya le extrañó la actitud de Bridgette.

-Brid, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes otra vez?

-Pues…-miró a Alya y desvió la vista frunciendo el ceño.- Algo así, te contaré en privado.

-Oh, entiendo, es algo grande.

-Bridgette.- la chica al voltear ve a Claude y vuelve a sonreír.

-¡Claude!- se levanta y le abraza.- Lo siento tanto, por mi culpa te llevaste un buen golpe.

-No es tu culpa Bridgette, aunque debiste decirme que salías con el rubio oxigenado.

-¿Qué?- ella se separa y le mira.- No salgo con él, tengo novio pero no es él.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes novio?- se impresionó a lo que dijo su amiga, suspiró y bajo los hombros.- Bueno, eso es lindo y qué bueno que no es el Agreste pero…hey, ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME PEGÓ EL IDIOTA ESE?!

-Pues…- Bridgette desvía la vista y se sonroja ligeramente, Claude de inmediato capta el mensaje silencioso.

-Voy a matarlo.

-¡Claude! ¡Calma no vale la pena!- dijo poniéndose frente a él para que no fuese a buscar a Félix.

-¡Claro que iré! Y voy a pegarle en su bonita cara de modelo.

-¡Claude!

-Bridgette es que ese tipo…

-Lo sé, es exasperante, pero no quiero que le pegues, te meterás en problemas, por favor, prométeme que no le vas a pegar.- el castaño parece pensárselo.- Claude…

-Está bien, pero a cambio quiero que me cumplas con el favor que te pedí.

-Trato.- Claude suspira y mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me voy a comer algo, te veo después.- salió de mal humor y Bridgette suspiró, mas al voltear se topa con Nathaniel que le esperaba nervioso.

-Hola Nath, ¿pasa algo?

-N-No, no pasa nada, solo quería avisarte que la pintura está terminada, mañana es el concurso y quería agradecerte por todo.

-En realidad no hice nada.

-No, tú…fuiste una gran inspiración, mañana podrás verla, espero que te guste y le guste a los jueces.

-Tienes un gran talento, estoy segura que sí.- se escucha una silla siendo arrastrada, al voltear ven a Chloe que se había levantado de golpe y salió del salón no sin antes querer fulminarlos con la mirada.- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

-Sigue molesta.- dijo Nathaniel frunciendo el ceño.- Es la princesa del drama, no le hagas caso. C-Como sea, Bridgette, gracias.

-Ya te dije que yo no hice nada.- sonrió y Alya se levanta para tomar a su amiga de los hombros.

-Bueno Nath, sin ofender pero ya me debo llevar a mi amiga, nos vemos después.- dijo sacando a Bridgette, quería saber todo el chisme pronto, Nathaniel se quedó a solas en el salón y bajó los hombros.

-Así que tiene novio, ese chico debe ser muy afortunado…-dijo con pesar.

Félix caminó estaba sentado en una de las bancas y Nino se acercó a él con dos refrescos de lata en mano.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó al moreno y éste bajo los hombros.

-Pues al parecer la tal Lila salió disparada del salón de clases apenas tocó el timbre, pareciera como si supiera que ibas a por ella, pero el rumor se está haciendo más grande.

-¿Cómo?- miró a su amigo confundido y Nino le tendió una de las sodas.

-Toma, se te bajará el azúcar de tanto coraje.- se sentó a lado de Félix y ambos bebieron un poco.- Bueno, al parecer dicen que estuviste con esa chica en el festival, que la besaste y dicen que hasta tiene un anillo que supuestamente tú…-al ver la mano de Félix temblar este le toma de la muñeca.- Calma, tiene aún refresco, no aplastes la lata.- Félix obedeció y dio un gran trago.- Bien, prosigo, y como ambos son modelos pues se empieza a decir que ambos aparecerán en revistas y esas cosas. Al parecer lo que se dice de la chica es que era una modelo en Italia, que ha viajado por todo el mundo, estuvo en escuelas prestigiosas, estuvo en Hollywood, y que hasta conoce a Jagged Stone, eso y muchas cosas más

-¡Tsk! Cuando encuentre a esa chica me las pagará.

-Hey, recuerda que es mujer y cálmate viejo, que estando así necesitas mantener la cabeza fría.

-Tú me crees Nino, ¿por qué no crees como los otros los rumores que hay?

-Viejo, te conozco bien, no eres la clase de chico que le interese salir con una chica así como así, y sin ofender pero me es difícil imaginarte besando a una chica y después proponerle con anillo y toda la cosa ser tu novia. Además te vi salir con Bridgette, y aunque ella ya no esté interesada en ti dudo que en ese lapso de tiempo que no estuviste en la cafetería hayas hecho esas cosas que dicen.

-No, lo que hice fue que besé a Bridgette y le dije que sería mía.- Nino escupe toda la soda, tose un poco y mira a Félix con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Nino mira la seriedad en el rostro de Félix y se acomoda las gafas.- Wow, viejo, hablas en serio. Pero… ¿Brid no tenía ya novio?

-¿Y qué? Ella se fijó primero en mí, no en el otro.- Nino le mira sorprendido sin creer lo que su amigo dijo.

-Viejo…me doy cuenta que no te conozco del todo.

-Es mejor así Nino.- termina la soda y aplasta la lata con la mano, el aura oscura vuelve a él.- Ahora quiero encontrar a esa pequeña mentirosa.

-Félix, ¡Félix calma esa mirada de asesino en serie!- le rogó a su amigo temiendo lo peor, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta que Lila había escuchado la conversación, ella apretó los puños y se fue. Félix tomó su teléfono.- ¿A quién llamas? ¿A un limpiador verdad? Para que recoja el cuerpo y no deje pruebas.

-Espera Nino… Natalie, ¿podrías conseguir información de una persona?

Alya miró a Bridgette con grandes ojos.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-Lo sé…

-Entonces él…

-Sí…o eso creo.

-¡Ah! No lo puedo creer, en serio Félix "Frialdad" Agreste estuviera enamorado de ti.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa Alya, tal vez lo que quiere es que vuelva a ser su admiradora y seguir a sus pies, pero ya no…no quiero vivir así otra vez Alya.

-Tú ya no volverás a ser una acosadora Brid, aprendiste a la mala, pero ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé, él debe entender que tengo novio, no me importa qué me diga.

-Brid…-Alya pone su mano en el hombro de Bridgette.- ¿Aún estás enamorada de Félix?

-Alya, yo…- tarda un poco pero asiente.- No quiero mentirte, fue y será siempre mi primer amor, y aún siento algo, pero cuando pienso en Chat, sé que no me equivoqué en mi gatito al elegirlo, con el tiempo mi corazón dejará atrás a Félix y será un recuerdo que evoque con cariño y amargura, porque seré muy feliz con mi minou.

-Oh Brid…- Alya abraza a su amiga, acaricia su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Chat Noir es un gato suertudo.- Bridgette sonríe cuando de repente siente cómo alguien la jala del brazo con fuerza y recibe en la cara una fuerte bofetada que casi la tira de no ser por aquella chica que aún le tomó del brazo.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó Lila retorciendo el brazo de Bridgette que se quejó, Alya de inmediato empuja a Lila separándolas.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA GOLPEAR A MI BRID?!- le gritó Alya con fuerza y Lila hizo como si ese empujón no le hubiese dolido.

-¿Quién soy? Soy la prometida de Félix Agreste.

-¿Qué?- Alya le miró no creyéndolo.- Así que eres Lila.

-Exacto, y quiero, no, exijo que esa chica no se acerque a mi novio.- las personas comenzaron a ponerse alrededor de ellas atraídas por la discusión.

-Por favor, eso nadie te lo cree. ¿Prometida? ¡Qué chiste!- Lila sonríe arrogante y muestra su mano un anillo de diamante.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? Mi Félix me lo dio ayer, estamos comprometidos desde hace tiempo. ¡Pero esa perra está interfiriendo entre nosotros!- señaló a Bridgette.- Mi amorcito me había dicho que eras una loca acosadora pero jamás pensé que te interpondrías entre nosotros.- las personas comenzaron a murmurar, no era secreto que Bridgette antes seguía a Félix a todas partes, muchos la conocían por eso.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Brid ya no está interesada en él como sea, y tú maldita atrévete a insultarla otra vez y te voy a…

-¡Alya!- Bridgette toma del brazo a Alya para detenerla.

-¡Claro que lo ha hecho! Nos sigue donde sea, es demasiado incómodo, está loca.

-¡Eso no es cierto hija de…!

-¡Claro que lo es! Está celosa, está obsesionada con mi Félix.

-¡Hey! ¡Paren el espectáculo!- gritó Claude y algunos del grupo de Bridgette se acercaron a defenderla.- Hey tú, no me importa si eres o no la novia del rubiecito cara de muñeca, pero nadie le habla así a mi Bridgette.

-¡Bridgette no es así!- gritó Rose y algunos más se sumaron.

-Brid no es tal y como dices.- dice Alyx molesta.

-Ella es muy dulce y no tiene nada con Agreste.- secundó Nathaniel y algunos otros. Lila se mordió el labio inferior y de repente comenzó a llorar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Ya estoy harta…esa chica me da miedo, quiero que nos deje en paz a mi prometido y a mí, tengo miedo que nos haga algo.- al ver las lágrimas de Lila la multitud alrededor volteó a ver a Bridgette, la pobre sintió esas miradas como dagas en su piel y las personas comenzaron a gritar en contra de ella que sintió deseos de llorar.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- la voz chillona de la hija del alcalde se hizo presente y muchos se callaron para verla.- Esto es denigrante, lárguense de aquí, esto es un maldito circo, y tú.- para sorpresa de todos señalo a Lila.- Todo lo que has dicho son más que mentiras sobre Félix.

-Eso no es cierto, lo que digo es la pura verdad.- dijo aún con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, la multitud de nuevo comenzó a apoyar a Lila, se veía indefensa y muy frágil, nadie pensó que era pura actuación.- No me puedo creer que apoyen a esa chica, ¡está loca! Quiero que nos deje en paz. ¿Por qué creen que no digo la verdad?

-¿Verdad?- la voz de Félix hace que todos se callen y abran un espacio para verle, Félix avance en ese espacio.- Tú no conoces qué es la verdad.

-F-Félix…- las lágrimas de Lila desaparecieron por arte de magia.

-Hubiese preferido evitar espectáculos de mal gusto, pero como veo que te gusta la atención no me das opción.

-¿D-De qué hablas? Félix no te entiendo.- Félix frunce el ceño y se aleja cuando ella quiere tocarle.

-Yo no soy tu prometido, ni siquiera te conocía hasta ayer que me propusiste salir y te rechacé, esa es la verdad.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Lila, un grito lleno de dolor, pero Lila era buena actriz.- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te está chantajeando para que digas esas cosas? ¿Por qué Félix…por qué dices esas mentiras?- Félix bajó los hombros.

-Yo no miento.

-¡Sí lo haces!- Félix suspiró, fastidiado, no quería hacerlo pero tenía qué, sacó su celular y puso PLAY al video.

 _-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me besaste?- Félix no contestó.- ¡Félix!-le gritó exigiendo una respuesta. Félix se acercó y la vuelve a arrinconar colocando ambos brazos a cada lado imposibilitándole irse._

 _-Deberías saberlo a estas alturas, tú me gustas Bridgette y mucho.-Bridgette se sonrojó pero desvió la vista._

 _-Félix…lo siento, pero ya tengo novio._

 _-No me importa, tú eres mía.-Bridgette le miró sorprendida por sus palabras y frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Tuya? Yo no soy tuya, ¡no soy tuya!-lo empujó se parándose de él.- Tengo novio Félix, y estoy muy feliz con él. Lo siento pero no puedo…_

 _-Tienes novio y aun así me correspondiste._

 _-E-Eso no es…_

 _-Bridgette.-la voz de Félix se volvió más profunda.- No te soy indiferente, tú me amas todavía.-Bridgette desvió la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma por lo que hizo._

 _-No, yo te amaba, pero me cansé, me cansé de ti, de tus negativas, de todas las veces que me humillabas yo…ya no te amo._

 _-No te creo.-le contestó Félix y sonrió de lado.- Me amas aún Bridgette, y digas lo que digas, no importando con quién estés, tú eres mía.-aquellas palabras hicieron que Bridgette se volteara para darle otra bofetada pero Félix atrapó su mano y la beso en la muñeca sintiendo el pulso acelerado que tenía.- Eres mía Bridgette, que no se te olvide…_

Pausó el video y Lila palideció.

-Supuestamente yo te di el anillo cuando salí en ese rato, pero la verdad era que estaba con Bridgette todo el tiempo.

-E-eso no…

-También te investigue, sólo apareciste un par de veces en una revista de moda, te despidieron porque eras demasiado arrogante y poco profesional, desde entonces no te volvieron a contratar, eres originaria de Italia pero nunca has estado en otra parte además de Francia, estás aquí por trabajo de tus padres. Nunca te he conocido, nunca fuimos prometidos, y deja de una vez ensuciar mi nombre con el tuyo, sé que te quieres colgar de mi fama para volver al modelaje, me das nauseas.- Lila se quedó muda apretando los puños con fuerza.- Y no te acerques a Bridgette otra vez porque si no tomaré medidas.

-¡Es una acosadora!- gritó furiosa.- ¡No puedes amar a una acosadora!

-Ella no es solo una acosadora, o era mi acosadora, ella es quien me ilumina el día sin siquiera saberlo. Así que lárgate.- todos alrededor se quedaron callados, avergonzados por como reaccionaron con Bridgette y viendo mal a Lila, ésta al ver todas las miradas sobre ella miró a Bridgette como si ella fuese la causante de todo.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir por quitármelo!- se fue empujando a algunos chicos furiosa, Félix no dijo nada cuando se fue, pero al ver el montón de gente frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Esperan algo? Váyanse de aquí.- todos se fueron avergonzados y Félix suspiró para voltear a ver a Bridgette.- ¿Estás…?- una fuerte bofetada le hizo voltear la cara y casi caerse de no ser porque recobró el equilibro con único pie que no se le despegó del suelo.- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- gritó furioso.

-¡Lo grabaste! ¡LO GRABASTE! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Acabo de salvar tu reputación!

-¡Quiero que lo borres!

-¡Yo no lo grabe en primer lugar!

-¡Claro que no! Debiste haberle pedido a alguien que lo hiciera. ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

-¡TÚ…!- todos los de la clase se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver esa faceta del Agreste, incluso Chloe que nunca le había visto gritar así, pero Félix se calma y se acomoda el cabello volviendo a su usual personalidad seria.- Deberías estar agradecida en vez de gritarme.- Bridgette comienza a gruñir rechinando los dientes, cuando Félix notó la marca roja en su rostro donde Lila le había abofeteado y su marcas en su brazo.-Ven…-la toma de la mano.

-O-Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡Suéltame Félix! ¡Alya! ¡Claude! ¡Auxilio!

-Lo siento mucho amiga, pero en esto no puedo intervenir.- dijo Alya despidiéndose con la mano y Claude se rascó la cabeza.

-Creo que tienen mucho que arreglar…- Claude frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

Félix buscó entre las cosas de la enfermería una pomada, suspiró molesto cuando vio que la enfermera no estaba, ¿acaso no podría estar en la hora del receso cuando hay más posibilidades de que alguien saliera lastimado? Encontró la dichosa pomada y fue con Bridgette que estaba sentada.

-Estira el brazo.- ella lo hizo de mala gana y sintió la pomada que le dio una sensación fría en toda la zona.- Así ya no te dolerá más tarde.

-Gracias.- se iba a levantar pero Félix la toma de la mano

-Me gustas Bridgette.

-Te dije que tengo novio.

-Y yo que no me importa.

-Félix suéltame…

-Perdón.- Bridgette le mira confundida.- No me di cuenta lo mucho que valías para mí, no pude ver a la verdadera tú, estaba ciego.

-Félix…

-Eres todo lo contrario a mí, una luz que me ilumina todos los días, haces que mi corazón lata por ti, y me haces ver que puedo ser otra persona, alguien mejor, y deseo seguir siendo mejor contigo. Bridgette, en verdad te amo, perdón por no darme cuenta antes.- Bridgette se sonroja, su labio inferior tiembla por la confesión, pero cubre su boca con la mano y desvía la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarle.

-No es posible Félix, yo amo a otra persona, no puedo correspon…-su mano es retirada por Félix y antes de reaccionar la besa, un beso suave, cuando al fin reaccionó y quiso quitarlo él la tomó de la nuca y profundizó ese beso, Bridgette intentó resistirse pero al final terminó cediendo, el sabor a menta de Félix la dejó mareada y ambas lenguas se entrelazaron explorando la una a la otra, con sumo cuidado Félix la acostó en una de las camas de la enfermería, comenzó a besar su cuello sabiendo qué puntos eran los más sensibles, la hizo suspirar, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y cintura rozando sus caderas, Félix podía sentir aquella parte de él motivarse, Bridgette gimió cuando sus sexos rozaron con la ropa, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, aquella sensación era tan familiar y placentera y al abrir los ojos…- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Félix llegó a su hogar con otra marca en la cara, Natalie le había dado una pomada para bajar la inflamación pero aún no surtía efecto, en la soledad de su cuarto Plagg sale de la mochila y empieza a reírse.

-¡No lo puedo creer! En la parte más candente y llega la enfermera, qué bueno que te saque el celular para grabarlo todo, y justo al salir otra bofetada. ¿No piensas en tu carrera de modelo? Tu padre se va a molestar.

-No me importa lo que diga.- dijo molesto mirando fuera por la ventana.- Ya es hora.

-¿Hora? ¡Hora de mi queso!- Plagg vuela hacia la mesa donde su camembert aguardaba y Félix lo fulmina con la mirada pero suspira.

-No, es hora de que le diga a Bridgette quién soy, ella me ama, lo sé, y esto se está volviendo agobiante. Si sigo guardando el secreto las cosas podrían salir mal.

-¡Al fin! Aunque eso no te asegura que se lanzará en tus brazos, ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé, mañana le diré toda la verdad. Por hoy saldremos a patrullar.

-Disfruta de tus últimos besitos, porque sabes que pueden ser los últimos.- Félix inhala aire para soltarlo lentamente, sabía a qué se arriesgaba, pero era el momento, no podía postergarlo, la había sentido reaccionar a él, sus manos aún podía sentir la cálida piel de Bridgette. Y no importaba si lo rechazaba, no se rendiría hasta volverla a tener a su lado.

-Bridgette…

-Enviar de **_plagg_lovecamembertforever_** a Tikki, enviar… ahora "Calentura en la enfermería" Humor, más 18, subir.- dijo Plagg y Félix frunció el ceño le había arrebatado el momento de su mente con Bridgette.

-Plagg ¿qué estás…?- al ver a su kwami notó que estaba en su computador subiendo un video de su celular.- ¡PLAGG!- se lanzó encima del computador.

Sin saberlo no muy lejos de allí una mariposa negra voló hacia su siguiente víctima. Un enemigo muy peligroso.

…..

 **Ya estamos en la recta final, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo capítulo tendrá acción, mucho hot y varias cosas más! XD O sea que será largo. Si dejan reviews se los agradeceré mucho, también acepto pizzas y postres pero no tomatazos o una mezcla extraña de ambos.**

 _También camembert._

 _Y galletas._

 **Ustedes dos... caray algunos le atinaron con lo del video, pero bueno, y Lila, pues espero que no me haya quedado tan mal esta personalidad tan loca que quise ponerle, lo siento si no quedó bien, ante todo, gracias por leer, un abrazo a todos! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento haber y tardado tanto, lo siento de rodillas, pero solo puedo trabajar cuando el calor no me calienta la cabeza. Como sea, aquí está el capítulo, mucha acción, mucho hot y…espero les guste. Como sea… Comencemos!**

….

Capítulo 9.

Verdad.

La patrulla fue un éxito, sólo tuvieron un percance cuando unos ladrones intentaron robar una joyería, los entregaron a la policía y se marcharon, todo era normal, bueno, casi, Chat Noir se había mostrado más cariñoso esa noche.

-Bueno Chat, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

-My lady.- la tomó del brazo con cuidado y la pego a él.- ¿No quiere pasar un rato con este gatito? Tengo ganas de jugar…

-Jeje, ya es tarde y tengo escuela. Hagamos esto.- le pico la nariz.- Mañana terminemos la patrulla antes y después…puedes ir a mi casa.- el tono tan sensual y sugerente que uso Ladybug hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Yo preferiría ahora, pero esperaré entonces.- Ella le dio un beso en los labios y lanzó su yoyo.

-Hasta mañana chaton.- cuando ella se fue la sonrisa de bobo de Chat quedó hasta que se da cuenta de su error.

-No puede ser, dije que mañana le diría mi identidad.- se enojó consigo mismo.- No puedo posponerlo más…aunque, tal vez podría ser después de eso.- se sonrojó por lo que dice y chasquea la lengua frustrado para ir a su casa.

El día comenzó y había mucha actividad en el colegio, todos veían una pequeña exposición de arte donde los mejores de la escuela competían por la ambiciosa beca a la escuela de artes, Nathaniel estaba orgulloso de su obra, una Bridgette con un vestido de verano blanco de tirantes, un sombrero de paja y en sus manos unos enormes girasoles, aquella había sido la fotografía que Bridgette le había dado, miró su obra atento y no notó cuando Bridgette se acercó con Alya para verla.

-Wow, en serio ¿esa soy yo?

-¡Brid-Bridgette! Hola, ¿te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Me encanta. Nathaniel eres genial, tienes un talento increíble, estoy segura que la beca es tuya.- Alya asiente y apoya a su amiga.

-Es la verdad Nathaniel, tu pintura es la mejor que he visto, las otras ni les entiendo, tienen puntos y figuras extrañas.

-G-Gracias…espero que los jueces piensen lo mismo.- Atrás de ellas simulando ver otras pinturas, Félix sonrió de ver esa pintura, tal vez podría convencer a Nathaniel de vendérsela, pero eso tendría que hablarlo a solas con él. Ambas chicas siguieron observando las pinturas y esculturas y por un momento Bridgette pierde de vista a Alya.

-¿Alya?- estaba segura que estaba cerca suyo al pasar por una escultura hecha a alusión a algún dios griego, de repente siente que alguien la toma del hombro y sonríe de ver a Alya.- Alya ¿dónde te metiste?

-Acabo de ver una pintura alucinante, ¿quieres verla?

-¿En serio? Vamos.- Alya se llevó a Bridgette fuera de una pequeña multitud de personas.

Chloe miró la pintura de Bridgette y frunció el ceño, Nathaniel estaba hablando con un hombre mayor que había preguntado sobre qué técnica había utilizados, al ver a la hija del alcalde este suspira y se acerca a ella disculpándose con el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?

-Nada, ¿es que no puedo admirar el arte?

-¿Admirar el arte?- preguntó sin creer a lo que decía y Chloe al notarlo lanza un bufido.

\- Aunque la odiosa de Bridgette sea la modelo debo decir…que es muy bueno.- Nathaniel le miró incrédulo.

-Yo… ¿gracias?- Chloe lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero ni creas que hablare bien con mi padre de esta pintura, hay otras igual de buenas o mejores.- Nathaniel volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-En serio no puedes dejar de insultar a la gente.- su expresión cambia a una más feliz al ver a Bridgette acercarse a él, sin notar lo que tenía en mano.- Ho-hola Bridgette, ¿se te olvido algo?

-Hola, sí, me falto decirte que algo faltaba en la pintura.

-¿Falta?- le miró confundido.

-Sí, ¡esto!- en la mano tenía una lata de pintura que lanzó y manchó el precioso cuadro arruinándolo por completo de un color negro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de la chica de coletas que solo se rió cruelmente.- Listo, no dejaría que alguien tan patético me exhibiera de esa forma.

-¡Brid!- se acercó Claude que vio la escena al igual que Félix.- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- Bridgette le lanza el latón vació a Claude que se cubre.

-¿Qué te importa idiota?- éste no le importó mancharse de restos de pintura, el pobre Nathaniel estaba destrozado al ver esa pintura que le tomó trabajo hacer, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, incluso el Agreste, alguien se le lanzó encima a Bridgette tirándola al suelo.

-¡ESTÚPIDA!- Chloe le dio una bofetada a Bridgette y la azotó contra el suelo mientras le agarró del cabello.- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO?! ¡ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA! ¡PUSO TODO DE ÉL PARA HACERLO Y TÚ LE…!- parecía una desposeída y tuvieron que separar a la hija del alcalde de Bridgette entre Kim y Alyx, pero antes de hacerlo por completo se zafó de ellos y le dio una nueva bofetada tan fuerte que todos lo sintieron, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron un humo naranja rodear a Bridgette y al desaparecer estaba una chica morena con un traje de zorro naranja y blanco.

-¿Pero quién…?- preguntó Claude sorprendido y Volpina al verse descubierta gruñe y de un golpe en la cara tira a Chloe, fue tan fuerte que la coleta de Chloe se deshizo y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

-¡Maldita sea, me hiciste perder la concentración!- iba a patearle cuando es Nathaniel quien interviene protegiendo a Chloe y sintiendo algo romperse dentro.

-¡AGH!- se tomó los costados cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes.

-¡NATHANIEL!- Chloe gritó preocupada. Volpina gruño, pero entonces su vista se enfoca en Félix antes de que éste pudiese irse a transformar.

-¡Félix Agreste, tú no te vas!- éste se detuvo y Volpina toca su flauta para hacer aparecer alrededor de él una hoguera y alejando a todos los que estaban cerca de él, ella salta mientras sus compañeros ven con horror lo que pasaba.

-¡Félix!- Nino quiso ir a ayudarle pero Claude se lo impidió por el riesgo de que se quemara. Volpina sonrió y sus dedos hicieron círculos en el pecho del Agreste.

-Mi querido Félix, ahora nadie podrá apartarte de mí.- Félix de inmediato supo quién era.

-¿Lila?

-La misma, pero ya todo está arreglado, bueno, casi todo, ven conmigo Félix, quédate conmigo…

-Ni loco me iría contigo.- le dijo no escondiendo el odio en su voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por esa estúpida de pelo oscuro? Pues pronto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ella.- algo en Félix le hizo abrir los ojos más, apretó los puños mirándole con todo el odio que pudo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-¿Por qué no lo miras por ti mismo?- señala hacia arriba con su flauta y en la viga principal de la escuela, ve con horror a Bridgette colgada de las muñecas y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, todos los compañeros al ver eso ven aquella escena también horrorizados.

-¡Déjala!

-No hasta que digas la verdad, que me amas desde que me viste tanto como yo a ti y que esa estúpida no te importa en lo más mínimo.- nunca había golpeado a una mujer en su vida pero con ella haría una excepción, quiso gritarle pero esa sonrisa burlona de la zorra le hizo morderse la lengua.

-Si lo digo… ¿la dejarás ir?

-Claro mi amor.- Félix arrugó la nariz al tomar aire.

-Yo te…te a…

-¡Abajo!- la voz de Alya hizo que Félix volteara y se agachara al ver que lanzó una pintura, Lila lo esquivó pero al caer al fuego Félix se dio cuenta que las llamas no la quemaba.- ¡Es falso! ¡Todo en ella es falso!- gritó Alya cojeando de una pierna y con un moretón grande en la cabeza, Félix miró a Volpina que saltó hacia la viga.

-¡Puede ser que el fuego sea falso pero ella es real! ¿O quieren hacer la prueba?- rió de una forma casi desquiciada y de la nada aparece un yoyo que deshace la ilusión de Bridgette.

-Esa también es una ilusión.- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa.- La verdadera Bridgette ha sido puesta a salvo. Volpina va contra Ladybug que le esquiva y lanza su yoyo para salir de la escuela y no hubiese más heridos. Alya casi cae al suelo de no ser por Nino que la atrapa.

-¡Alya! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó preocupado a su novia.

-Esa loca…se hizo pasar por ti y me encerró en uno de los salones, no recuerdo cuánto me golpeó yo…- Alya se desmayó.

-¡ALYA!

-Nino.- Félix se acercó a su amigo.- Llamen a una ambulancia rápido. Nino, espera aquí…- Félix se va corriendo a esconderse pero Nino al ver eso va tras su amigo sin antes dejar a Alya con Juleka.

-¡Félix espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nino no te puedo explicar pero hay que detener a esa chica, era Lila.

-¿Lila? Oh no, hay que buscar a Bridgette y…

-Ladybug dijo que ella estaba bien, Nino debo…

-¡¿DEBES QUÉ?!-le gritó alterado.- Félix deja que los héroes se encarguen de eso, tú también estás en peligro.

-Nino…

-¡Mira lo que le hizo a Alya! ¡No dejare que…!- al estar solos y no teniendo tiempo metió a su amigo al salón de clases y lo sentó en el suelo.

-Cállate y mira. Plagg, Transfórmame.- para sorpresa del moreno vio a su amigo transformarse en Chat Noir, al terminar la transformación Chat miró a Nino que le miraba con la boca abierta.- Luego te daré una explicación pero primero debo ayudar a Ladybug y tú regresar con tu novia.- apenas iba a irse por una ventana cuando la voz de Nino le detiene.

-Félix…Olvida lo que te dije que era una mujer. Patéale el trasero.- Chat Noir sonrió y fue hacia donde la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, para su sorpresa era en la Torre Eiffel. Volpina y Ladybug tenían una pelea nada pareja, ya que al acercarse más pudo notar que su lady hacía gestos de dolor, ¿acaso le había hecho algo como a Alya? Volpina aprovecho para golpear el rostro de Ladybug y golpear con la rodilla su estómago, Ladybug escupió sangre y empujó a Volpina para golpearla igual en la cara con el yoyo. Ladybug se limpió la sangre de la boca y Volpina sonrió arrogante, ya era suficiente.

-Parece ser que la asombrosa Ladybug no lo es.- se burló cruelmente por lo que no vio a Chat Noir llegar y de una patada en el pecho lanzarla a una de las vigas donde impacto fuerte.

-Wow, un disfraz de zorra, ¿quieres darnos algún mensaje con eso?- Volpina intenta recuperarse del golpe y Chat cubre a su lady.- ¿Estás bien?- susurró y ella asintió.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti…- él sonrió.

-Haz lo tuyo bichito, yo me encargo de ésta zorra.- ella asintió y vio como Chat Noir fue contra Volpina, la pelea era más pareja y Chat Noir no tenía contemplación con Volpina, se lo había prometido a Nino y a él mismo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- del Lucky Charm cayó un pequeño espejo de mano, al tomarlo miró hacia la pelea, ésta se había puesto arriba de ella y vio como Volpina al soplar su flauta hizo réplicas de ella.- Ya lo tengo. ¡Chat Noir!- ella iluminó con el espejo a las Volpina y sólo una cerró los ojos, él saltó usando su bastón como apoyo quedando arriba de ella.

-¡Cataclysm!- destrozó parte de la estructura y barras cayeron atrapando a Volpina, Ladybug se acercó y vio el collar que tenía en su cuello.

-Te encontré.- tomó el collar y lo rompió dejando salir al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó al akuma y después lo libero.- Te tengo, adiós pequeña mariposa.- lanzó el espejo al cielo.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo comenzó a volver a como estaba antes, desde las heridas de todos hasta la pintura de Nathaniel, incluso sus propias heridas se curaron, vio a Chat Noir y al querer chocar puños siente como la abraza.- Chat…

-No me vuelvas a asustar así.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Lila que había vuelto la normalidad, Chat Noir le miró con odio pero Ladybug se acercó y le tendió su mano.

-Estás a salvo.- le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sintiese en confianza, después de dejar a Lila, los aretes de Ladybug comienzan a sonar.- Creo que debo regresar a la escuela antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy.

-Ladybug, ¿estás bien?- le tomó de los hombros intentando ver su estado.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que mi Lucky Charm cura heridas también hechas mientras el akuma estaba activo…perdón por preocuparte chaton.- él la abrazó, por un momento el recordar esa ilusión de ella colgada le hizo querer descargar su odio contra Lila, pero el abrazo fue correspondido por su lady que le sonrió. Se sentía mejor, tranquilo…hasta que los miraculous suenan y ella se separa.

-Debo irme, te espero esta noche en mi casa Chat.- le guiñó el ojo antes de irse y Chat no pudo detenerla.

-My la…- suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, él también tenía que regresar.- Esta noche…no puede ser en otro momento, tiene que ser esta noche.

Al llegar a la escuela Alya abrazó a Bridgette completamente curadas ambas.

-¡Brid! Estás bien…dime que le diste su merecido a esa maldita.

-En realidad quien tuvo el crédito fue Chat Noir, él fue quien le hizo difícil la pelea.- Alya sonríe y la vuelve a abrazar.

-Intenta cuidarte más.

-Lo haré Alya, tú igual…- mientras Chloe, con el cabello suelto, se miró en el espejo de su estuche que no tuviese ningún moretón, el Lucky Charm le había afectado, más su pequeño espejo capta la imagen de un pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-¡AH! Me asustaste, ¿qué quieres?

-Chloe, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste. No pensé que…

-Olvídalo.- ella cerró el estuche de maquillaje y se iba a ir cuando siente la mano de Nathaniel sujetar su muñeca, ella voltea y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Chloe...

-Habla no tengo todo día.-dijo con fastidio.

-Solo gracias y…te vez linda con el cabello suelto.- un furioso sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Chloe y se soltó de la mano del artista.

-Si eso es todo me voy. Los jueces ya comenzaran a calificar.- se fue siendo seguida por Sabrina que se preocupó mucho por Chloe que le ordenó calmarse, Nathaniel al verla irse no pudo evitar sonreír y después suspirar bajando los hombros.

Nino observó la escena entre las chicas desde la entrada de la escuela, Félix llegó a lado de él y Nino le miró, el silencio era algo incómodo hasta que Félix lo rompe.

-Le patee el trasero a Lila.- Nino sonríe y golpea ligeramente su hombro.

-Gracias hermano…entonces eres Chat Noir.

-Sí.

-Y esa cosita negra…

-Era Plagg, es quien me transforma, un kwami o criatura en forma de gato adicto al queso.

-Oh, eso explica porque tu casillero huele a calcetines sucios.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó la voz de Plagg y al asomarse Félix lo vuelve a meter en su chaleco.

-Lo siento amiguito.- Nino mira a Félix fijamente.- Viejo es difícil creer que tú eres…

-Lo sé. No me lo tienes que decir.

-Ya…y ¿qué se siente estar en cuero negro?- Félix parece pensarse eso.

-Es más cómodo de lo que crees.- Nino se ríe y Félix sonríe ligeramente.

Bridgette regresó a su casa algo tarde, subió a su cuarto y apagó todas las luces sacando una caja de su baúl.

-Tikki, esta noche quiero que vayas abajo, puedes comerte todas las galletas que quieras y ver todas las películas que desees.

-Ya entiendo, un momento a solas con el gato. No te preocupes.

-Sí me entiendes.- la noche pronto cayó y Chat Noir llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas a la casa de su novia, tocó la ventana y antepuso el ramo.

-Buenas noches my princess, un regalo de éste gato calle…jero.- su aliento se cortó al ver a Bridgette con el cabello suelto, un labial rosa y un babydoll negro con encaje y tela transparente que le hizo sentir calor no solo en el rostro.

-Buenas noches minou. Te estaba esperando…- Chat Noir tragó duro al ver sus senos que eran visibles con esa tela.

-Ah…my lady…- Bridgette sonrió al ver la reacción de su novio y tomó el ramo entre sus manos.

-Pasa gatito, parece que la mariquita te comió la lengua.- Chat Noir sonrió y entró a la habitación, el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, cuando Bridgette dejó el ramo sintió los brazos de su gatito rodearla, abrazándola desde la espalda.- Chat…

-My lady yo…- la volteo y la besó, un beso lento, para disfrutar el sabor a fresa del labial de su novia, la punta de su lengua delineo el labio inferior de Bridgette y ella entendió abriendo la boca y dándole acceso completo, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron esa danza sensual acariciándose una a la otra, las manos de Chat bajaron de los hombros hasta la cintura con lentitud llegando a su trasero que tomó para pegarla a él casi clavándole las garras, un gemido fue ahogado en ese beso y sonrió al sentirla temblar. Se separó de ese beso siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva.- Me siento halagado por el conjunto, pero no durará mucho tiempo en ti.- ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla con una ternura que le hizo temblar.

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo especial.

-No importa qué o cuando, si estoy contigo siempre será especial Bridgette.- él se acercó, parecía que le besaría pero en realidad apretó más su trasero y la cargó, ella tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros para no caer, la colocó en su diván y allí se separó de ella para ir a su escritorio y encontrar triunfante un pedazo de tela rojo.

-¿Chat?- él se acercó y se hincó enfrente de ella.

-Esta noche quiero que sea especial también, por favor, me gustaría que usaras esto.- ella le miró confundida.- Yo…quiero hacerlo, no como Chat Noir, sino por quien realmente soy.- ella entendió y le sonrió.

-Está bien…aunque será un poco raro.- ella tomó la tela y se la puso en los ojos, Chat le ayudó a ajustar el nudo y verificó que no estuviese suelta.

-¿Me ves?

-No Chat, no veo nada.- Chat sonrió y después retiró su transformación.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso?- Plagg se quejó y recibió una mirada fulminante de Félix.

-Hola Plagg.- saludó Bridgette.- Tikki está abajo, puedes tomar todo el queso que quieras.- Plagg se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Bridgette.

-Mejor quédate conmigo.

-¡Ya vete!- le gritó Félix siseando como lo haría un gato.

-Qué carácter.- Plagg se marcha y Bridgette no puede evitar reírse.

-Tienes un kwami muy especial.

-No sabes cuánto.- dijo de mal humor pero al ver a Bridgette su mal humor desaparece y se acerca a ella colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro para susurrar a su oído.

-Ahora nadie nos va a molestar.- susurró y besó su cuello haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa, sus labios comenzaron a pasear por todo su cuello saboreando la delicada piel de Bridgette, aspiró profundo dejando que el aroma a vainilla inundar sus pulmones. Una de las manos de Félix acarició la espalda de Bridgette y la otra fue directo a su seno izquierdo comenzando a acariciarlo haciendo que pequeños suspiros y gemidos salieran de su boca, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su clavícula hasta sus senos, pasó la lengua donde la tela no cubría y Bridgette tembló.

-C-Chat…- las manos de Bridgette apretaron un poco los hombros del rubio sintiendo la ropa que tenía puesto.- Chat…- Félix frunció el ceño y antes de que ella volviese a pronunciar el nombre del felino le beso con fuerza sorprendiendo a Bridgette, un beso rudo, húmedo y exigente, apretó su seno y pellizcó su pezón jalándolo de vez en cuando haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

-¡Chaaaat!

-No lo digas…

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué?

-Chat Noir, no lo digas. ¿Entendiste?- su voz sonó como una orden, pellizcó su pezón haciéndola retorcerse tanto por el dolor como por el placer.

-¡S-sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Aaaah!- no diría su nombre, él no era Chat Noir en ese momento, pero él dejaría salir sus instintos felinos no importando qué. Félix estiró un poco el pezón y ella se retorció chillando, esa niña no tenía idea de lo sensual que se veía, aquella imagen erótica que daba no hacía más que hacer que el miembro de Félix se sintiese apretado con la ropa.

-Muy bien princesa…- soltó su pezón y la volvió a besar, las manos de Félix bajaron los tirantes de la prenda que vestía Bridgette descubriendo sus senos y acariciarlos, las manos de Bridgette fueron a la espalda del rubio, estudiando las prendas que tenía encima, un chaleco y una camisa, sus manos buscaron torpemente al frente los botones de la camisa para desabrocharlos encontrándose también con una corbata, Félix se dio cuenta y se separó de Bridgette que gimió en protesta por haber acabado ese beso.- Yo lo hago…- susurró a la chica y comenzó a quitarse las prendas rápidamente, no quería dejarla esperando, al hacerlo tomó las manos de Bridgette y las colocó en sus hombros.- Listo, ya puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.- ella sonrió y lo acercó de nuevo a ella para iniciar un nuevo y apasionado beso, las manos de Bridgette comenzaron a explorar el torso de su novio, comenzando desde su espalda hasta su pecho, los tirantes de la tela que habían sido bajados le estorbaban bastando al querer subir más las manos, Félix se separó y comenzó de nuevo a besar el cuello de Bridgette, dejando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula y llegando hasta sus hermosos senos, tomó uno y lamió su tierno pezón, ella se estremeció y gimió, la lengua de Félix paseo firme por el pezón y alrededor de éste mientras su otra mano atendía el otro, los gemidos de Bridgette hacían que la erección que tenía fuese creciendo, atrapó con su boca su seno y empezó a succionar con fuerza, Bridgette gimió y arqueó la espalda, al tener la cabeza de Félix a esa altura sus manos fueron a su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su suave cabello.

-¡Aaaaah! M-Más…- Félix sintió cómo jaló su cabello, mordió un poco haciendo que se retorciera y después de saborearlo más le dejó y fue a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro. Bridgette sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca pero quería aguantar un poco más, cuando él terminó sintió su cabeza apoyarse entre sus senos y sus manos acariciar sus piernas de arriba abajo, Bridgette tomó las manos de Félix que le miró no sabiendo qué quería hacer ella.

-Es mi turno.- él no entendió pero ella se inclinó tomando su rostro y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, sus labios bajaron poco a poco hasta su cuello dejando una pequeña marca en él y yendo hasta su pecho, sus manos delinearon los músculos de él y lo sintió estremecerse con su tacto, Félix se levantó un poco dejando que ella recorriera lo que quisiera, así mientras ella bajaba él se ponía de pie poco a poco, los labios de su novia fueron a su pezón donde pasó su lengua y un leve suspiró salió de sus labios, Bridgette siguió bajando, besó y lamió hasta llegar al ombligo y de ahí hasta el borde de su pantalón, encontró el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó.

-Bridgette, ¿qué haces?- su voz sonó extraña para él, ella sonrió y alzó su cabeza como si pudiese ver su rostro.

-Me toca a mí hacerte sentir bien.- bajó el zipper del pantalón y ella bajó un poco el bóxer y el pantalón dejando salir de su prisión la hombría de su felino, ella tanteó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, sus manos lo tomaron con toda la delicadeza posible, ella pasó un trago de saliva y para sorpresa de él ella lo lamió. Gruñó por la acción de Bridgette, ella comenzó a lamerlo, primero la punta dejando un beso antes de bajar poco a poco y volver a subir, una de sus manos bajó hasta los testículos de Félix y al sentirlo estremecerse por el contacto, ella los acarició.

-Bridgette…- su voz no escondió el placer que sentía, pero quería ella ir más lejos, así que después de depositar otro beso en la punta comenzó a introducirlo en su pequeña boca.- ¡Brid..!- reprimió un gruñido y sus manos fueron a la cabeza de su novia. Era demasiado grande, pero intentó introducirlo lo más posible, cuando sintió que llegó a su límite, comenzó a moverse y los gemidos que se escuchaban en la habitación ahora eran de Félix, aquello era la gloria, sentía que se volvería loco con su boca, ella le tomó de la cadera introduciendo el miembro de Félix cada vez más rápido, su respiración se hizo más errática y Félix tuvo que obligarla a separarse de él cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, la respiración agitada de su novio hizo que ella sonriera sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo, de repente siente que la toma entre sus brazos, él la levanta y la coloca en su cama, pudo sentir como él igual subía a la cama y ella extendió una mano para buscarle, él la tomó y la guió a su rostro, sentirlo sin el antifaz era raro pero delineó un poco su nariz, sus ojos y cejas, ella sonrió. De repente gime al sentir la mano de su novio en su intimidad, podía sentirlo encima de la pequeña prenda de color negro. Félix podía sentir el calor que emanaba esa parte, estaba demasiado húmeda, con cuidado retiró la prenda y después el estorboso babydoll que comenzó a molestarle, al fin sin prenda alguna él hizo lo mismo tirando su bóxer y pantalón, y llevó su mano de nuevo a su intimidad haciéndola gemir con fuerza introduciendo su dedo dentro, era apretado y cálido, comenzó a bombear escuchando los fluidos de su amada cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Escuchas eso? Eres tú.

-¡Aaaah! Ya no puedo…por favor, por favor Chat…- Félix frunció el ceño de nuevo y bombeó su interior con más fuerza haciéndola gritar.- ¡Chaaat!- estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando él retiró la mano, la respiración de ella era fuerte y agitada, quiso levantarse pero sintió que la jaló hacia él quedando Félix entre sus piernas.

-Es una advertencia, no soy Chat Noir ahora, una vez más que lo olvides y termino esto.- el rostro de Bridgette reflejó pánico.- ¿Quedó claro?- al no haber respuesta presionó más su miembro en la entrada.- ¿Quedo claro?- dijo con dureza y ella asintió.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento…- Félix se calmó y se acercó para besar su frente.

-Te amo…- entró en ella de una estocada haciéndola gritar, comenzó a moverse de adentro a afuera, era apretado y cálido, como la primera vez le ceñía con fuerza, una dulce tortura que no dejaría por nada. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, siguiendo un ritmo y deteniéndose con una fuerte estocada, sentía que tocaba el cielo, y Bridgette no paraba de gemir o gritar cada vez que entraba con fuerza, pero la haría gemir más, salió de ella, con cuidado la cargó y la volteo haciéndola quedar en cuatro, una posición que le a ella pareció de más vergonzosa.

-E-Espera, ésta posición es… ¡AAAAH!- sintió que entro en ella más profundo alcanzando lugares que no podía antes, las embestidas fueron feroces y Bridgette no podía pensar más, estaba por completo entregada a ese hombre. Sintió las uñas de él encajarse en su piel pero no le importó, aquello aumentaba más su libido.- Voy a…voy a…

-Córrete para mí por favor.- una de sus manos fue hacia el botón hinchado de Bridgette que presionó sincronizado con los movimientos de las embestidas y ella no pudo aguantar más, arqueó su espalda gimiendo con fuerza y dejando que su líquido empapara la cadera de Félix, su clímax fue el de él al sentir como si lo exprimieran dentro dejando salir su semilla en ella. Bridgette sintió ese líquido espeso y caliente llenarla.

-Ah…está dentro…- sin separarse de ella la volteó, Félix entonces vio que uno de los ojos de Bridgette estaba al descubierto, la tela se había movido. Bridgette abrió ese ojo y lo que vio hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera.- Fé… Félix…- se había quedado sin aliento al ver a Félix Agreste pero su cuerpo reaccionó de otra forma.- ¡Félix!- el interior de Bridgette lo apretó en varios espasmos violentos haciéndole sentirse duro de nuevo, al demonio todo, le iba decir después pero no iba a dejarla ir y menos cuando reaccionaba así. Quitó la tela de sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre de ella para besarle con voracidad mientras le embestía con energía renovada, una de sus manos tomó su pierna alzándola y la otra la tomó del cuello impidiéndole rechazarle, ella arañó sus hombros y brazos y Félix ahogó un gruñido en su garganta completamente excitado, al separarse de ese beso un hilo de saliva caía de la barbilla de Bridgette que no dejaba de gemir.- Félix… ¡ah! Por… por qué…

-¡Porque te amo! Te amo más de lo que crees…pero estaba ciego…antes no lo vi pero ahora…- sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, sus rostros sonrojados, estaban llegando a su límite, soltó su pierna y levantó ambas encima de sus hombros para entrar más profundo y con fuerza haciéndola gritar y gemir.

-¡FÉLIIIIIX!- cada vez que decía su nombre era como una recarga para él que aumentaba la velocidad con la que entraba, su interior le estaba volviendo loco.

-Mi nombre…repítelo… repítelo Bridgette…

-¡Félix! ¡Félix!- gritó su nombre repetidas veces, ambos cerca de terminar.- ¡Félix! ¡Estoy a punto…!

-Lo haré dentro…no me importa si quedas embarazada, eres mía Bridgette, ¡MÍA!-rugió embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Soy tuya! ¡Tuya! ¡AAAAAH!-

-¡AGH!- Bridgette llegó primero y enseguida Félix le siguió llenando su interior, permanecieron así un momento, sus cuerpos se relajaron y Félix se dejó caer a un lado de Bridgette, ambos con la respiración agitada, los dos se miraron y ella quiso tocar su rostro, él tomó su mano y la besó.- Te amo…

-Te amo Félix…- en poco ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero antes Félix los cubrió a ambos y la abrazó contra él.

-Te amo Bridgette…

Cuando despertó Félix se sentó en la cama, Bridgette como la última vez le daba la espalda, sonrió y miró que ningún kwami le espiara ésta vez para acercarse y besar su suave espalda, empezó a motivarse de nuevo sólo con ésta acción.

-Félix…- la voz de Bridgette detuvo a Félix, él le dio su espacio y ella volteó a verle, pero no sonreía.

-Bridgette.- él le sonrió y se acercó para besarle pero ella desvió el rostro.- ¿Brid?- ella se levantó y se cubrió con las sábanas sin mirarle.- Brid…- el silencio de la chica lo estaba matando.- Estás decepcionada ¿no?- de inmediato ella se volteó.

-Félix…- él frunció el ceño e iba a bajarse de la cama pero ella toma su mano y hace que le mire.- No estoy decepcionada.- él sonríe.- Pero…estoy confundida, ¿desde cuándo te empecé a gustar?

-No lo sé…

-¿Ah no? No fue cuando te enteraste que era Lady…

-No, estoy seguro de eso.- ella permaneció callada.- Cuando te conocí eras molesta, lo sé, y con Ladybug me dejé asombrar por el antifaz, además de mi deseo de quitarme el anillo cuando recibiera un beso tuyo.

-¿Un beso?

-Te lo contaré después…pero cuando empezaste a ignorarme como Bridgette, sentí que no algo iba bien, aunque mi vida con Ladybug fuera perfecta contigo empecé a desear lo mismo, no sé cuándo me empezaste a gustar Bridgette pero me gustas.- él acarició su mano con la suya.- Y cuando supe quien eras me di cuenta de todo, e intenté que te enamoraras de mi como Félix otra vez.- ella desvió la vista y suspiró.

-No sé qué decir…

-Bridgette…

-Félix no es fácil de asimilar, yo pensé que me detestabas al principio, incluso dijiste que te parecía repugnante, después quisiste ser mi amigo y luego… esto es raro, competías contigo mismo y yo no sabía nada yo…

-Bridgette.- hizo que le mirara.- En serio te amo.- acarició su rostro y ella tomó su mano.

-Dame tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Brid…

-Félix, no es fácil, estoy confundida ahora y…dame unos días, éste fin de semana, y tendrás mi respuesta.- ella apretó su mano y le miró aguantando las ganas de llorar.- Por favor, sólo unos días.- Félix entendió que no debía presionar más, asintió y soltó la mano de Bridgette.

-Solo te diré esto…- dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa.- Aún si dices que no, no me rendiré.- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¡Plagg!- el kwami negro salió abriendo la trampilla del suelo junto con Tikki.- Vámonos.

-¿Es en serio? Llevo medio queso y me cortas al final de la película con mi galletita tú…

-Eres desesperante, Plagg, Transfórmame.

-¡Nooo!- el anillo lo absorbió y al convertirse en Chat Noir volteó a ver a Bridgette para sonreírle.

-Nos vemos princesa…- saltó a la trampilla del techo y salió de allí, Tikki se aproximó a Bridgette que caminó a la ventana cubriéndose con las sabanas y viendo al gato negro saltar por los techos.

-Félix…

…..

 **Y….casi me muero desangrada, no sé cómo quedo esta vez, hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero….ok, siento si no me quedo bien esta vez el lemon, mis más sinceras disculpas, como sea, el próximo capítulo es el final. Gracias a todos por seguir y leer esta historia, dejen reviews, no me den tomatazos piedad. Un abrazo, y hasta la siguiente!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y hemos llegado al final, espero les guste, en serio me lo pensé mucho y espero que sea de su agrado, es un poco largo porque pues…ya es el final? Como sea, esto, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, no pensé que desde el primer capítulo mucha gente me pusiera en favoritos o me pusiera review fue…fue genial! En serio les agradezco de corazón que me hubiesen seguido en esta historia. Ante cualquier cosa que deba decir…no? Nada?Oh, sí, gracias a Bien, entonces… Comenzamos!**

….

Capítulo 10.

Nuestro final.

 _"¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Al fin, pasados los días, Bridgette había tomado una decisión, me había citado después de la escuela en el Puente de las Artes, estaba nervioso, y apenas podía esconder lo que sentía mi interior, pero no importando si tenía una respuesta negativa ese día lucharía por ella. Cuando llegó sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse por su respuesta, las dudas que sintió, sus miedos, la mirada que me dedicó…su sonrisa."_

 _-Bridgette…_

 _"Esa sonrisa me lo decía, antes de que dijese algo quise abrazarla, besarla, pero de nuevo la ciudad fue atacada, ella se separó de mí y me sonrió._

 _-Sabrás mi respuesta terminando._

 _"Tuve esperanza y quise detenerla para que me diera su respuesta, como me gustaría haberlo hecho, porque ahora me siento como un idiota, Hawk Moth, el hombre que destruía Paris, el hombre que debíamos detener por todos sus crímenes…era mi padre. Y en estos momentos quiero gritar, porque fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta y tal vez no estuviésemos como ahora estábamos, peleando por nuestras vidas."_

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo contra Hawk Moth que se cubría usando las mariposas negras, Ladybug tenía una horrible cortada en el abdomen y otras pequeñas en todo su cuerpo. La pelea se llevaba a cabo en la Torre Eiffel, ya que la mansión Agreste terminó en parte destruida. El cielo de Paris estaba oscurecido por nubes oscuras como si fuese haber una tormenta.

-Es inútil Ladybug, entrégame tu miraculous, ahórrale todo el dolor a Paris.- dijo mostrándole la cantidad de mariposas negras que rodeaban Paris.- Su miedo, su dolor, ¿quieres ser la responsable de destruir Paris?- si pensó que con esas palabras Ladybug iba a ceder se equivocó, ella apretó más el yoyo en su mano sin titubear.

-No lo haré, porque si entrego mi miraculous toda la ciudad se perderá. Y no lo voy a permitir, no lo vamos a permitir.- Hawk Moth sonrió.

-¿Y dónde está tu compañero en estos momentos? Estás sola, Chat Noir fue inteligente y decidió huir y dejarte sola.- se rió de ella.- Estas sola Ladybug, ¡nadie va a venir en tu ayuda!- las mariposas negras pasaron muy cerca de ella y detrás de éstas Hawk Moth se preparó para su ataque con aquel bastón que se revelaba como una espada, el filo cortó entre las mariposas y chocó con algo, las mariposas se despliegan y muestran a un Chat Noir exhausto y con leves heridas deteniendo la espada con su bastón y un hilo de sangre en su boca.

-Chat Noir…- Ladybug sintió alivio y Chat alejó a Hawk Moth empujándole con su bastón.

-No te atrevas a ¡TOCARLA!- gritó y miró a Ladybug.- Perdón por llegar tarde.- ella sonrió y se puso a lado de él.

-No te preocupes Chat, ¿te encargaste de todo?

-Sí, tuve que recargar un par de veces, pero los ciudadanos están bien y los akumas encerrados o derrotados.- ella sonrió y comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo.

-Su miraculous está en el cuello, si se lo quitamos no tendrá más los poderes de su kwami.

-¿Y qué pasará después?- ella le miró, sabía quién era él y después dirigió su atención a Hawk Moth.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible porque todo termine bien, soy de la buena suerte, ¿recuerdas?- no sabía cómo pero esa simple respuesta le hizo sentir mejor.

-Gracias my lady.- ambos sonrieron y Hawk Moth sonrió.

-No importa si son ustedes contra mí, yo al final ganaré.

Las mariposas negras rodearon a ambos héroes, los dos hicieron girara sus armas y desplegaron a las mariposas para saltar y atacar a Hawk Moth, éste les esquivó y cubrió sus ataques con su espada, Ladybug atrapó su brazo y Chat Noir se acercó para arrancarle el miraculous de la mariposa pero de nuevo las mariposas negras intervinieron haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovechando aquello Hawk Moth jalo el hilo del yoyo y Ladybug fue hacia adelante obligando que deshiciera el agarre del yoyo. Las mariposas comenzaron de nuevo a rodear a Chat Noir, las alas de cada una eran filosas como cuchillas y Chat Noir hizo girar su bastón deshaciendo algunas y esquivando otras. Pero Ladybug tenía una pelea con Hawk Moth, él aprovechaba donde Ladybug estaba herida para atacar ese lado, ella tenía que retroceder cada vez y no podía usar su Lucky Charm, volvió a sujetar del brazo a Hawk Moth, saltó encima y atrás de él le hizo caer de espaldas, al acercarse a quitarle el miraculous Hawk Moth la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra el suelo mientras él se ponía sobre de ella para clavar su espada pero ella golpeó su estómago librándose de su agarre y saltó lejos de él.

-¡Lucky…!

Hawk Moth furioso va contra ella, de nuevo no pudo usar su Lucky Charm, debía esquivarlo, pero Hawk Moth aprovechó cuando ella enreda la espada con su yoyo y con su otra mano golpea y clavar sus dedos en aquel corte del abdomen haciéndola gritar y chillar, la tiró al suelo y sus mariposas se vuelven a reunir.

-Desaparece Ladybug.

-¡NO!- al momento que las mariposas iban sobre de ella Chat Noir se lanzó y la cubrió con su cuerpo, sintió como cortaban el traje de la espalda, resistió y apretó los dientes hasta que no pudo más y gritó al sentir como cortaban su piel.

-¡CHAT NOIR!- el ataque cesó y ella abrazó a Chat Noir que tenía la espalda llena de cortes que comenzaron a sangrar hasta casi cubrirle.- ¡CHAT!- miró con horror su mano llena de sangre, Chat Noir la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió intentando esconder su dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- ella quería llorar pero Chat no le dejó, él pasó sus pulgares por sus ojos.- Tranquila, estoy bien, debemos acabar con esto.

-Chat…- pero todo se interrumpe cuando Chat Noir siente como le patean el estómago, Hawk Moth se había colocado junto a ellos, Ladybug toma su yoyo pero es golpeada de nuevo en el costado tirándola al suelo y grita al sentir el pie del villano en su herida presionando.

-Esto se termina Ladybug, tu miraculous es mío.- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Ladybug y Hawk Moth se agachó presionando más el pie para quitarle los aretes.

-¡YA BASTA PADRE!- Hawk Moth voltea y ve a Chat Noir que quita su transformación.- No le hagas daño…

-Félix.- Hawk Moth reduce la presión en la herida de Ladybug pero ella no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas por el dolor.

-Ya basta, déjala en paz, esto no tiene que ser así.

-Nunca me imaginé que mi hijo fuese en realidad Chat Noir, pero eso lo vuelve más fácil.- extiende su mano a su hijo.- Quiero que me des tu anillo.

-Padre, por favor…

-No lo entiendes hijo, todo esto, todo lo que ha pasado lo he hecho por nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le miró confundido.

-Veo que no estás informado.- dijo mirando a hijo con una sonrisa, su mano pasa por su rostro dejando la máscara fuera.- Quien obtenga el poder de los miraculous de la destrucción y de la creación, tendrá el poder para pedir un deseo, no importa el que sea, ¿y sabes cuál es mi deseo Félix?- Félix le mira al principio no comprendiendo pero termina haciéndolo, le miró con grandes ojos lleno de incredulidad.

-Quieres decir…

-Tu madre Félix, podemos traer a tu madre de vuelta.

-¿Mamá?- siente su corazón latir, pero no sabe si es por el miedo o la adrenalina de saber aquella verdad.

-Sí, podremos volver a ser una familia, como antes de que ella muriera. Y todo lo que necesito es tu anillo y los aretes.- Félix mira a su padre, su respiración comienza a agitarse, ¿podía ser verdad? Pero entonces… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Con la ciudad? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Bridgette? Comenzó a sentir la presión dentro de sí, negando con la cabea al ver a Bridgette herida y de repente Plagg es quien lo hace volver a la realidad.

-Tu deseo nunca se cumplirá.- ambos miran al pequeño kwami.- Tu deseo nunca se cumplirá porque has hecho cosas horribles, tu corazón se ha llenado de maldad y apenas tengas el poder olvidarás tu verdadero propósito. Es un deseo que se volvió egoísta en tu negro corazón.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Hawk Moth mirando con odio al kwami.- Todo lo que he hecho, TODO, ha sido para traer a mi esposa de vuelta.

-Lastimando, destruyendo, transformando a personas usándolos como títeres. No importa lo que digas, ese deseo no se cumplirá porque has sido corrompido por ti mismo.- Félix escucha a Plagg y luego mira a su padre.

-Padre…

-No le creerás a ese kwami, él no sabe lo que realmente siento Félix.

-Papá…es un kwami de más de cinco mil años, y aunque no lo parezca es más sabio de lo que aparenta.- Plagg le mira furioso.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡Aun en el momento más crítico tú no puedes decir nada amable de mí!- pero Hawk Moth niega con la cabeza.

-No, no creo nada.- vuelve a agacharse para tomar los aretes.

-¡NO!- Félix va hacia su padre aún con el dolor que sentía cuando entonces una luz roja aparece y Tikki empuja a Hawk Moth golpeándole en la cabeza como una esfera de luz rojiza, Félix se acerca y ve que Bridgette había perdido su transformación.

-Bridgette…

-Félix…-¡ah!- hace una mueca de dolor cuando se mueve.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy.- entre tanto Hawk Moth no podía quitarse de encima aquella kwami furiosa, Hawk Moth sentía un choque eléctrico cada vez que ella le pegaba.

-¡Maldito kwami!

-¡No te atrevas a dañar a Bridgette! ¡Tú malvado!- mientras Plagg se acerca a ambos portadores y ve a la kwami pelear.

-¡Esa es mi galletita! ¡Dale Tikki!- Hawk Moth intentó golpearle con la espada pero no podía hasta que la kwami se acerca él logra quitársela de encima golpeándola con su brazo y haciendo que cayera la pequeña kwami al suelo, al ver eso Plagg siseó y todos sus cabellos se levantaron furioso.- ¡NADIE LE PEGA A MI TIKKI!- ahora él, en una esfera de color verde fue contra Hawk Moth, se movía más rápido que Tikki y Hawk Moth no lograba quitárselo de encima.

-¡MALDITOS KWAMIS!- gritó y el filo de su espada pasó cerca del kwami, una corriente de aire se siente por la torre haciendo que Félix empuje a Bridgette a la esquina del lugar y esa corriente pasó entre ellos y entonces se dan cuenta que la espada, había cortado más de lo esperado. La estructura se había cortado y donde estaba Bridgette comenzó a caer.

-¡Bridgette!- ella intentó correr y Félix se lanzó ignorando todo el dolor que sentía para tomar la mano de Bridgette, cuando aquella estructura cayó Félix sintió que la espalda le mataba y apretando con fuerza su mano no soltó la de Bridgette que colgaba de lo que quedaba de la torre.- Te tengo…

-Félix…- las lágrimas caían de su rostro y Félix intentó subirla pero el dolor era cada vez más agudo.- Félix tú no…

-No te atrevas a discutir algo ahora, créeme que puedo hacerlo, ¡nhg!- intentó subirla, ella comenzó a llorar y siente como Félix empezó a subirla poco a poco, ella extiende su mano para tocar la estructura y poder subir más fácil cuando Félix siente un dolor agudo en su espalda y Bridgette se sujeta fuerte de su brazo para no caer, Félix al voltear ve a su padre que le había pisado la espalda, tanto Tikki como Plagg estaban en el suelo y se veían moretones en la cara del Agreste mayor hechas por los kwamis.

-Suéltala.

-No…

-Te ordeno que la sueltes Félix.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No importa qué, cómo o cuales eran tus intenciones! ¡Pero mamá nunca hubiese querido esto!- se produjo un silencio entre ambos.

-Suéltala…- Félix estiró su otra mano para sujetar la de Bridgette y ella sintió como movía sus manos, ella se sujetó de las mangas. Hawk Moth retuerce el pie en la espalda lastimada de su hijo que por poco suelta a Bridgette, pero él se movía y ella igual.- Su miraculous lo tomaré cuando caiga, tú ahora me entregarás tu anillo Félix.- le tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia arriba haciendo que se quejara de dolor y Bridgette terminara por sujetarse de su único brazo.- Me darás ahora tu anillo te guste o…- vio su mano, y no había anillo. Félix sonrió y Bridgette tenía en su mano el anillo de Félix, usando los dientes se puso el anillo en su dedo y Hawk Moth al ver eso estiró su brazo hacia Bridgette pero Félix lo golpeó con el codo en la cara.

-¡Ahora Bridgette!

-¡Tikki, Plagg, Transfórmenme!- ambos kwamis reaccionaron y fueron hacia sus miraculous. Una luz blanca cegó a Félix que fue empujado por aquel poder, Hawk Moth vio aquella luz mientras se cubría la nariz que le sangraba por culpa de su hijo.

-¡NO!- la luz se hizo más intensa, hasta que poco a poco desapareció, Bridgette tenía su largo cabello suelto y dos grandes flores blancas a cada lado de su cabeza, vistiendo un kimono grande rosa claro, flores blancas y rosas adornaban el kimono y cintas blancas la rodeaban, parecía una princesa y no tenía ninguna de las heridas causadas anteriormente. Hawk Moth miró con furia a la jovencita que ahora poseía el máximo poder, Félix en cambio no podía creer lo que veía, y sonrió al ver a Bridgette que ella igual le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.- ¡NO!- gritó Hawk Moth.- Ese poder debió haber sido mío, ¡MIO!- sus mariposas negras fueron contra Bridgette y Félix, ella confronta a las mariposas, salta alto quedando a metros del piso y las mariposas negras las siguen y la rodean por completo, pero las mariposas negras al tocar a Bridgette comenzaron a ser purificadas instantáneamente, cayó al suelo y todas las mariposas blancas se posaron en todo el suelo del lugar.- No, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!- Hawk Moth fue contra Bridgette con su espada, las mariposas blancas revolotearon por el movimiento, Bridgette se movió y su mano golpeó el pecho de su enemigo que sintió como si algo le hubiese atravesado, la espada cayó en el suelo y la transformación de Hawk Moth terminó por completo dejando a Gabriel Agreste con sus ropas usuales, cayó de rodillos con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el cielo. Los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer de su rostro, Félix se acercó a su padre, Bridgette con cuidado le quitó el miraculous de la mariposa de donde Nooroo salió y miró a Bridgette con grandes ojos.

-Bienvenido Nooroo.- le sonrió al kwami y lo acunó con una mano, con su mano libre colocó sus dedos en la frente de Gabriel Agreste. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el dolor que sentía, le miró compasiva y Nooroo vio a Bridgette y a Gabriel.

-No es mal hombre…- le dijo el pequeño kwami y Bridgette le sonrió.

-No lo es… yo sé cuál es mi deseo, no se preocupe, ya todo acabo.- una luz apareció en los dedos que tocaban al señor Agreste y éste cayó inconsciente hacia atrás siendo las mariposas que lo depositaron con suavidad.

-Bridgette…- ella volteo a ver a Félix que se levantó herido, ella le sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano hacia arriba.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el poder de Ladybug apareció y todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, los destrozos, las personas que habían sido akumatizadas, la misma Torre Eiffel volvió a la normalidad y en el cielo se retiró todo rastro de oscuridad que había. Todos los heridos también fueron curados y Félix también. Ella había terminado, la transformación desapareció pero entonces Félix notó que las heridas de Bridgette aún estaban allí.

-¡Ladybug!- se alarmó Nooroo y Tikki y Plagg cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, Bridgette sintió dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo pero al ver a Nooroo ella le sonrió.

-Ya estás bien amiguito, ya no te pasará nada…- Bridgette perdió la consciencia y Félix la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-Bridgette, ¡Bridgette!- no podía transformarse, Plagg estaba agotado y nadie subiría hasta allí, la cargó entre sus brazos.- Aguanta Bridgette.- se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a un hombre mayor con una excéntrica camiseta hawaiana.- ¿Quién…?

-Tranquilo Chat Noir, todo estará bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette abrió los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que notó fue el techo de madera, se sentó y vio el futon en que estaba acostada y la decoración oriental. Su ropa no estaba, vestía una camisa oscura que identificó enseguida. Se miró los brazos, sus piernas, vendados, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, se sentía débil, las heridas no le dolían tanto como recordaba pero se sentía muy mareada, quiso sostenerse de un mueble pero resbala y antes de tocar el suelo es sujetada por cierto rubio que ahora vestía una camiseta blanca.

-Te tengo…

-¿Félix? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos bien gracias a ti, y nos encontramos en casa del Maestro Fu, el guardián de los miraculous.

-¿Quién?- se abre una puerta y el maestro Fu entra con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

-Veo que has despertado Ladybug.- deja ambas tazas en la mesa y se sienta. Invitándoles a sentarse, Bridgette se sienta gracias a Félix y toma una de las tazas.

-Ammm perdone pero… ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Fu, y soy el guardián de los miraculous.

-¿Guardián?

-Sí, desde que los miraculous existen siempre ha habido un guardián que protege su poder de otros, y cuando aparece una persona digna, el guardián otorga a esta persona un miraculous pero eso depende, claro, si hay algún peligro latente como en este caso fue Hawk Moth.- Bridgette se toma la cabeza.

-No entiendo nada…o sea que usted fue quien me dejó los aretes y a Tikki.

-Exactamente.

-Espere… ¿dónde está Tikki? ¿Dónde…?-preguntó alterada pero Félix la abrazó contra sí para evitar que se moviese

-Tranquila, ella y Plagg están descansando.- le respondió el maestro Fu.

-Ah…están bien.- Bridgette se toma la cabeza mareada y Félix la toma con cuidado de los brazos.

-Bridgette, deberías descansar.

-Pero Félix, quiero saber más.

-No te preocupes Ladybug, sabrás todo lo que quieras pero ahora tu deber es recuperarte. Cuando despiertes estarás mejor y pronto regresarás a casa.- ella no tuvo de otra que asentir y regresar al futon, Bridgette cerró los ojos y durmió enseguida.

La noche comenzó a caer y Félix miró por la ventana de aquel diminuto cuarto como aún las calles de Paris parecían no superar el susto que pasaron con Hawk Moth. Él suspiró y volteó a ver a Bridgette que aún dormía, el maestro Fu entró a la habitación y dejó unos bollos en la mesa.

-Sería bueno que comieras Chat Noir.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué nos escogió a nosotros para ser Ladybug y Chat Noir?- el maestro sonríe.

-Ya habrás notado el gran corazón de Ladybug, su nobleza y valentía le dieron los merecidos aretes.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué a mí me dio el anillo? No soy como ella, puedo llegar a ser muy cruel si me lo propongo y no me remordería la consciencia.

-Porque dentro de ti había un espíritu que buscaba ser libre, además, aunque digas que tal vez no le merecías, hay bondad en tu corazón, cosa que tu orgullo no quiere demostrar.- Félix desvía la vista.- Si eso es todo…

-¿Qué paso allá arriba? En la Torre, Bridgette le hizo algo a mi padre, ¿qué fue?

-Hizo su deseo.

-¿Su deseo? ¿Qué deseo?

-El deseo que te da el máximo poder. Ladybug vio el dolor de ese hombre, así que pidió por Gabriel Agreste, no tener recuerdos del mal que ha hecho como Hawk Moth, y también que ese pesar de su corazón desapareciera.

-¿Desapareciera? ¿De qué habla?

-Parte de su deseo fue hacerle ver que no debe recordar o sentir a su ser amado con odio y tristeza, sino con amor, se podría decir que purificó su alma.

-Ya veo…-bajó un poco la vista y el maestro parece leer su pensamiento.

-Pudo haber traído a la vida a tu madre, pero de haberlo hecho, ¿qué crees que diría al ver en lo que se hubo convertido Gabriel Agreste?- Félix alza la vista y después vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Sentiría que está en una pesadilla.

-Bueno, si eso es todo debes descansar un momento Chat Noir, pronto Ladybug y tú podrán irse, y si tienen alguna duda pueden hablar conmigo.

-Espere…una última cosa, ahora que hemos detenido a Hawk… a mi padre, ¿qué pasara con nuestros kwamis?

-Eso depende, ellos pueden volver a ser sellados en sus miraculous ya que el peligro por el que fueron traídos acabó, pero eso dependerá de ustedes. Descansa bien.- sin decir más el maestro de les dejó solos, Félix tomó unos de los bollos y comió, notó como Bridgette se movió y al acercarse ella apenas despertaba.

-¿Félix?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…ya no me duele el cuerpo.- Félix suspiró de alivio y Bridgette saca su mano del futon para acariciar su rostro.- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí…- tomó la mano de Bridgette y la besó.- Todos están bien gracias a ti.- ella sonrió.

-Félix…te amo. Esa es mi respuesta, te amo no importando si eres tú o Chat Noir, te amo Félix.- sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso rosado que hizo que Félix se agachara para tomar su rostro con su mano libre y besarla, un beso suave, lleno de ternura y le dedicó, sólo a Bridgette, una sonrisa sincera.

-Y yo te amo más que nada Bridgette.

-Félix…-otro beso selló los labios de ambos, sin saber que habían sido observados por unos cuantos pares de ojos que miraban la escena enternecidos…o asqueados. Cerraron la puerta sin ser vistos.

-¡Puaj! Eso fue tan cursi.- se quejó Plagg y Tikki se ríe.

-Eso es tierno y romántico Plagg.- Nooroo asiente pero Plagg se cruza de brazos.

-Querrás decir asquerosamente ¡puaj!- Tikki se cruza de bracitos pero Nooroo mira a Plagg entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Oh, lo dice el gato que se lanzó al ataque cuando "su galletita" estaba en peligro.- aún con el pelaje de Plagg se nota un furioso sonrojo en su cara y mira al kwami con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Nooroo! ¡Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí después de que te salvamos el trasero!

-¡Plagg!- le regaño Tikki.- No seas grosero con Nooroo, vamos Nooroo, vamos a comer algo.- dijo tomando su manita y volar hacia la cocina

-¡Tikki! ¡Suéltale la mano! ¡Galletita!- gritó enojado y se fue tras de ellos, Wayzz se rió y vuela hacia su maestro que en sus manos tenía un prendedor de ropa en forma de pavo real.

-Maestro, Peek ¿está bien?

-Sí, lo encontré en la mansión Agreste, está durmiendo tal y como su portadora anterior le dejó.- Wayzz mira atento a su maestro.

-¿Le dirá a Chat Noir la verdad sobre Bleue Paon?- el maestro asiente.

-Está en su derecho de saber, para mí fue una sorpresa ver que Chat Noir resultó ser su hijo.

-Bleue fue una gran portadora, es una lástima que enfermara y justo cuando encontró a Nooroo, se hubiesen evitado muchas cosas.

-El hubiera no existe mi pequeño amigo. Pero algo me dice que ella está feliz con los resultados.- dijo mirando por la ventana al cielo y Wayzz hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos acostados, Félix trataba de dormir abrazando a Bridgette que ahora no podía dormir y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Félix abre un poco los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué sonríes?

-Pienso en muchas cosas, lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Nuestras aventuras, alegrías, tristezas…eso y sin contar que Alya se pondrá como loca apenas me vea. Será un interrogatorio como de película.

-Mmm, es cierto, Nino estará preocupado.

-¿Nino lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde lo de Volpina.

-Oh…- Bridgette se ríe y se acurruca en Félix.- Félix, ¿te arrepientes de algo?

-Sí…de muchas cosas. Pero de lo que no me arrepiento es haberte conocido.- ella sonríe y al verle con los ojos cerrados se acerca para darle un beso en la frente.

-Descansa, ah…- Félix la pegó a él y sonríe.

-Tú también princesa.- ella cierra los ojos.

-Por cierto, gracias por tu camisa.

-Debo decir que…te queda purrfecta.- Bridgette ríe un poco.

-¡Félix!

-¿Qué? Te ves purrciosa.- ella vuelve a reír.

-Bien, entiendo que los chistes de gatos son inevitables.

-Y también es inevitable que ahora no te dejaré ir.- dijo abriendo los ojos.- Y apenas te recuperes…esta vez no habrá una venda de por medio en tus hermosos ojos.- la cara de Bridgette se pone por completo roja como un tomate y su mechón de cabello se tensa como una antena.

-Eres un gato pervertido.

-Yo también te amo purrincesa.

-¡Félix!- se rió al sentir el ronroneo en el pecho de Félix, siendo o no Chat Noir adoraba eso.- Yo también te amo…

Apenas amaneció Bridgette y Félix abandonaron la casa del maestro después de una plática sobre sus kwamis y sus miraculous, Bridgette no tenía alguna herida visible pero obviamente la herida del costado le quedaría una leve cicatriz que con el tiempo y gracias al maestro podría desaparecer. La ciudad parecía haberse recuperado un poco y Bridgette tuvo que responder a sus padres que intentaron localizarla por todos los medios posibles, les dijo que estaba en uno de los refugios y que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería, sus padres volverían al otro día a Paris para ver a su hija. Alya y Nino apenas vieron a sus amigos fueron a por ellos, Alya abrazó a su amiga feliz y Nino chocó puños con Félix y después le abrazó para incomodidad del rubio. Félix fue a su mansión, sus amigos y Bridgette estaban con él, y apenas entró tanto Natalie, el Gorila le recibieron preocupados, Natalie le inundó de preguntas, cuando apareció Gabriel Agreste en las escaleras, avanzó hacia su hijo y le abrazó, Félix correspondió sintiendo como un enorme peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses, y mucho había cambiado en ese tiempo.

 **-Hoy cumplimos seis meses desde que el súper villano Hawk Moth desapareció, se han hecho muchas especulaciones acerca de cómo Ladybug y Chat Noir detuvieron a este villano, pero en estos momentos la ciudad de Paris celebrará lo que es un día dedicado a los héroes de Paris que…** \- Félix apaga el televisor callando la voz de la reportera.

-No soporto esa clase de cosas.- Bridgette se ríe, estaban en la habitación de Félix estudiando, afuera el viento frío de invierno anunciaba el frente frío que podría traer nevadas a la ciudad y ambos chicos vestían con ropas invernales.

-Vamos Félix, la ciudad está contenta de la paz que tienen, no puedes enojarte por eso.- de repente una risita se escucha y el kwami negro aparece.

-El niño está enojado porque sabe que los van a invitar a un evento.

-Plagg, cállate.- le dijo Félix a su kwami molesto.- Debí haber hecho que te tragaras el apio entero.

-¡Puaj! No me recuerdes esa cosa asquerosa.- se quejó el kwami y Tikki apareció riendo.

-Te lo mereces Plagg.- Bridgette sostiene al pequeño cuando entre sus manos y le da un pedazo de queso.

-Oh vamos chicos, no sean malos con él.- acaricia la cabeza de Plagg que ronronea del gusto.

-He aquí una dama que sí sabe cómo tratar a un kwami tan importante como yo.

-Bridgette, no hagas eso, lo vas a mimar.- se queja Félix y Bridgette se ríe. Plagg sonríe gustoso de recibir esos mimos hasta que Félix toma de la cola a Plagg y lo aleja de Bridgette para ahora ser él quien la abrazara.

-Félix…

-Princesa…- tomó su rostro y la besó, un beso que fue subiendo de tono poco a poco dejando el rostro de Bridgette sonrojado al separarse.

-¡Puaj! Yo me largo de aquí.- dijo Plagg que tomó la mano de Tikki.- Vámonos galletita, es hora de dejar a estos dos solos.- cuando los kwamis se van Félix toma a Bridgette en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama.

-Fé-Félix…espera, alguien puede venir.

-No haya nadie en casa, y hace mucho no lo hacemos.

-¡Han pasado apenas tres días!

-Para mí eso es mucho.- la vuelve a besar, un beso húmedo y apasionado, Félix tomo a Bridgette de la cadera mientras ella enredó sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello, al separarse por la falta de aire Félix no pierde tiempo y comienza a besar el cuello Bridgette, poco a poco fue bajando mientras una de sus manos hábilmente iban debajo del estorboso suéter de su novia, ella le facilitó el trabajo extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba y Félix se lo quito dejando ver el sostén rojo de encaje negro que tenía.- Me gusta cómo te queda ese color.- ella sonrió y sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Félix.

-Y a mí me gusta que solo tú puedas verme así.- él la vuelve a besar mientras sus manos fueron a su espalda para quitar el broche del sostén y acariciar su suave piel.

-Solo yo, porque quien se atreva a querer verte así no me importará usar mi cataclismo.- retira el sostén y sus labios fueron al cuello de Bridgette que soltó leves suspiros, se pasó un momento saboreando el dulce cuello de su novia mientras sus manos se encargaban de aquellos montes tan perfectos y suaves hasta bajar poco a poco y quedar entre ellos, tomó uno y lo empezó devorar como un niño hambriento, Bridgette arqueó la espalda y sus manos fueron a la espalda de Félix empujándolo para que no parara, succionó y mordió en repetidas veces haciendo gemir a Bridgette, en poco pasó al otro seno haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Félix…ah…- gimió su nombre deseando sentir más, sus manos fueron a la ropa de su novio pero no pudo hacer nada cuando él mordió su pezón haciéndola gritar por el placer y dolor. Pero Félix había entendido sus intenciones y él se despojó de sus ropas quedando vestido con el bóxer negro que tenía.

-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre…- desabrochó el pantalón de la chica y lo bajó dejándola con aquella diminuta prenda que hacía juego con el sostén que no sabía dónde había quedado.- Eres hermosa…y toda mía.

-Félix…- lo acercó a ella para volver a fundirse en otro apasionado beso, Bridgette acarició la espalda de su novio, sintiéndole temblar cuando tocaba donde era más sensible, una de sus manos bajó hasta su ropa interior sintiendo la dolorosa erección que tenía oculta por la prenda. La bajó dejándolo libre su miembro y su mano comenzó a moverse acariciándolo, Félix ahogó un gruñido en sus labios y siguió con su labor, pero no fue la única, Félix bajó su mano hacia la intimidad de Bridgette rozando con sus dedos el camino haciendo que sienta un escalofrío al hacerlo, al llegar introdujo su mano bajo la prenda teniendo contacto directo, la sintió estremecerse y sonrió.

-Estás muy húmeda cariño.- susurró a su oído y ella gimió en respuesta, Félix amplió su sonrisa al ver una reacción tan positiva, ambos siguieron otorgando placer el uno al otro pero Félix aprovechó y tocó el botón de Bridgette para hacerla retorcerse de placer. Ella dejó a Félix y se sujetó de las sábanas de la cama gimiendo con fuerza su nombre, Félix introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella mientras seguía jugando con su juguete favorito y cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax su mano le dejó y las caderas de ella se alzaron buscándole.

-No me dejes así…

-Tranquila, que viene lo mejor.- bajó hacia aquella parte retirando la prenda con cuidado, sus manos acariciaron sus hermosas piernas y las separó para acercarse y besar la piel de sus muslos lamiendo hasta llegar a su centro, ella quiso cerrar las piernas al sentir la mirada de Félix en esa parte pero él se lo impidió.- No lo hagas, sabes que me encanta esta parte de ti.- comenzó a lamer su entrada como buen gato que era, y escucharla y verla retorcerse de placer era estímulo suficiente para él, sentía más dolorosa su erección pero primero estaba ella antes que él, sus dientes rozaron sus labios y su botón y Bridgette sintió aquella presión en el vientre cercana al clímax, quiso retirar a Félix pero él no la dejó y su lengua la estaba volviendo loca introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez.

-No…espera Félix…Félix, ¡Félix! ¡Aaah!- su mano sujetó con fuerza los cabellos de Félix que aun así no se apartó bebiendo como de ella como un desesperado, ella volvió a gemir y su cuerpo temblaba con cada lengüetazo. Al separarse de ella Bridgette notó los ojos de Félix oscurecidos por el deseo, ella se levantó y besó su cuello, Félix cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que su novia hacía, la mano de Bridgette bajó de nuevo a su erección, le bajó más la ropa interior y él le ayudó a quitarse la prenda quedando en algún lugar de la habitación como todo lo demás. Su mano comenzó a tocar su miembro, comenzó desde la punta con un suave masaje hasta la base, vio a Félix cerrar los ojos por un momento por el placer e intentando ahogar en su garganta aquellos suspiros que le encantaban, ella acercó sus labios a su cuello y mordió haciendo que Félix no pudiese más ahogar sus gemidos, bajó hasta su miembro y su lengua comenzó a lamerlo de forma lenta y tortuosa viendo los gestos que hacía el rubio, lo introdujo su boca sintiendo que él también estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, lo sacó y lo volvió a lamer alternando el orden de sus actos, de repente es empujada contra la cama y Félix está sobre de ella mirándole a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

-Bridgette…

-Te amo Félix…-le dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla esperando calmar sus ansias.- Por favor…hazme tuya.- él cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento apretando los puños, se relajó un poco, con cuidado se puso entre sus piernas rozando su miembro con su intimidad, ambos sentían que se quemaban, entró en ella despacio sintiendo como lo envolvía ese calor tortuoso, tan cálido, tan apretado, solo para él. Comenzó a moverse manteniendo un ritmo lento para ambos, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, sintió las piernas de Bridgette envolver su cintura haciendo las estocadas más profundas, sus manos fueron a su cadera y después a sus senos amasándolos con fuerza haciéndola gemir más fuerte, su velocidad aumentó y el choque de sus cuerpos se volvió sonoro con el sonido de su unión, después de un rato, la colocó en cuatro y de una estocada volvió a estar en ella, Bridgette gritó al sentirle y Félix le tomó de los brazos haciendo que su espalda se curvara hacia él.- ¡Félix!... Más...quiero sentirte más…- suplicó entre gemidos y Félix la acercó más a él haciendo que su cuerpo se curvara y aumentando su velocidad.

-¿Así? ¿Está bien así?...

-¡Sí! Félix así…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo así?

-Félix…ah…más…- Bridgette sentía que estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo cuando sintió que la velocidad de las embestidas disminuían.- Félix…

-¿Cómo me quieres?

-¡Te quiero fuerte y duro!- gritó desesperada haciendo que Félix sonriera y de nuevo entró en ella con una fuerte estocada haciendo temblar su cuerpo con cada embestida, así duraron hasta que Bridgette llegó al clímax y Félix sintió como le exprimía derramando su semilla dentro de ella. Ella se dejó caer en la cama y Félix con cuidado de no aplastarla se puso sobre de ella sin salir aún, cuando su semilla fue derramada por completo él se retiró sintiendo una sensación de vacío. Se recostó a un lado de ella y ambos se cubrieron con las mantas de la cama para descansar del frío.

Bridgette acarició los brazos de Félix que la tenían envuelta, se sentía bien, protegida y amada. Félix tenía el cabello revuelto al puro estilo Chat Noir y ella llevó su mano a su cabeza.

-Tu cabello es muy suave, me gusta.- Félix no dijo nada, ronroneo y Bridgete rió al escucharle.

-Me gusta tu risa…es hermosa.- ella se acercó y le besó los labios.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- de repente el sonido de una melodía hace que Félix frunce el ceño y Bridgette se mueve para tomar sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama. Toma su celular y regresa con Félix que la acuna en sus brazos.- ¿Quién es?

-Es Claude, me agradece mucho por el encargo que le hice.

-¿No es este el tercero que te pide?

-Sí, y dice que su novia está encantada con los guantes que le dio.

-Aún no me puedo creer que ESE tenga novia, casi lo ahorco pensando que te quería para él.

-Claude es mi amigo de la infancia, te dije que hacíamos de todo antes, es obvio que me ve como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmmm…

-Mira, una foto de él y su novia, el próximo semestre ella entrará a nuestra escuela.

-Ojala no sea una loca como Lila.

-No lo creo, Claude dijo que es muy tímida...Lila, me da un poco de pena que decidiera cambiar de escuela, aunque me alegro también porque no te dejaba en paz, pensé que después de lo de Volpna cambiaría pero…al menos ya no está aquí.

-Sí, que bueno que lo decidió.- dijo desviando la mirada un poco, ella no tenía que saber por el momento que él tuvo que ver con que Lila se fuera de la escuela, nada que unas cuantas amenazas no hacen.- Olvídala, ella es un mal recuerdo.

-Sí, también es sorprendente lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, hasta nuestros compañeros han cambiado, Nathaniel se está preparando para entrar a la Academia de Artes y…no puedo creer que él y Chloe…

-¿Es en serio?

-Bueno, no está confirmado, pero parece.

-Mmmm…

-Oh, Alya me mandó un mensaje, la entrevista de Ladybug y Chat Noir fue un éxito, ¡no lo puedo creer! Dice que le están ofreciendo una beca aquí en Paris para periodismo, es genial, ah…- Félix le quita el teléfono y lo lanza a los pies de la cama.

-¡Félix!

-Olvídate de los demás.- la abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho.- En este momento no quiero saber de nada ni de nadie.- Bridgette sonríe y juguetona hace girar a Félix quedando ella sentada de horcada encima suyo con los sexos muy cerca.

-Veo que estás muy animado.- dijo al ver su miembro excitado y él se sienta con para tener su rostro cerca del suyo.

-Contigo cerca me es difícil controlarme, sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Bridgette que colocó sus manos en los hombros de Félix.

-Sabes, hace tiempo le pregunte al maestro Fu sobre nuestros miraculous. Él me dijo que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre están juntos, destinados el uno para el otro, entonces tú y yo…

-Fuese destino o no, estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo.- le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Espera…- la separa un poco de él, y va a la cómoda junto a la cama, de allí saca algo, regresa con Bridgette y toma su mano para después colocar en uno de sus dedos un anillo con la forma de un girasol.

-Félix…esto es…

-Eres mi novia, te adoro, y este es anillo es la promesa que dentro de unos años tendrás otro anillo, uno que nos unirá para siempre.- Bridgette le miró a los ojos, le entraron ganas de llorar de felicidad, él la abraza y la acuesta en la cama quedando él sobre ella.-Te amo Bridgette.

-Te amo Félix.- ambos se besan y sus manos se buscan entrelazando sus dedos, no importando lo que pasara, ellos estarían juntos, pase lo que pase, hasta el final….

 **Fin.**

-Plagg, ¿no crees que deberíamos darles privacidad?- dijo la kwami que veía a Plagg con el celular del Agreste grabando todo desde la puerta entreabierta.

-Por favor, esto vale oro, y podré chantajear a Félix cada vez que quiera.

-¡Plagg!- le da un golpe en la cabeza y el teléfono iba a caerse de no ser que ambos kwamis lo atrapan y suspiran de alivio pero la manita de Plagg presiona algo y se escucha un "bip" del celular.- ¿Plagg?

-Oh rayos…el video fue enviado.

-¿A quién?

-Pues... ¿todos sus contactos?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor que nos sellaran en los miraculous, estamos muertos.

-Oh…tal vez el maestro nos deje quedarnos un tiempo.

-Buena idea mujer, yo empaco el queso, tú las galletas.

No paso decir que Nino, Gabriel Agreste, Natalie y otros más quedaron sorprendidos y más que rojos de ver ese video, un derrame nasal masivo. Pero el señor Agreste tendría una plática con su hijo, después de todo, la idea de tener un heredero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

….

 **Y este el final, les agradezco de corazón a los que me acompañaron en esta historia y perdonen que tardara pero tuve unos dolores de cabeza que me dejaron hasta hace poco. Como sea, gracias por sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews! Además de las pizzas.**

 _Plagg: Y el camembert._

 _Tikki: Y las galletas y dulces._

 **En fin! Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo, y hasta la siguiente historia! XD**


End file.
